La Profecía de Godric Gryffindor
by Gala Potter
Summary: Antes de morir Godric Gryffindor hizo una profecía sobre dos de sus herederos y una separación de poderes, ahora mil años después ese profecía está a punto de cumplirse (no es ningún hermano perdido de Harry)
1. Los herederos de Godric Gryffindor

**Hola! Pues aquí me tienen con otro fan fic, hace ya algún tiempo lo estaba planeando, pero no quería escribirlo hasta tener una idea concreta, y ya leerán lo que salió de tantas horas de estar pensando la trama, la cual me ha gustado mucho. Ojalá les guste, no se preocupen todos los lectores de "Viaje al Futuro" les reitero, no voy a abandonar esa historia, me gusta demasiado como para hacerlo, y es un reto para mi terminar ese fic.**

**Léanlo y por favor dejen algún review al final, me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de este nuevo fic.**

**Y antes de que se me olvide, todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo sólo escribo porque me gusta, y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**"La Profecía de Godric Gryffindor" Primer Capítulo**

**Los herederos de Godric Gryffindor**

**Por Gala Potter**

_Por generaciones uno será _

_Cuando la discordia se acerque_

_Dos herederos nacerán _

_Los poderes se separaran_

_Y jamás volverán a ser uno_

_Pero serán los más grandes que ningún otro_

_Pero de uno de los descendientes_

_Será el elegido para enfrentar al señor de las serpientes_

_Y vencedor saldrá_

_Si la sangre se vuelve a juntar Y no es atraída a la oscuridad_

¿estás seguro que esta profecía es real?- preguntó una joven pelirroja a su esposo, ambos estaban sentados en la sala de su casa viendo aquel libro donde se detallaba la vida de Godric Gryffindor y algunas cosas sobre sus herederos

pues no sé, pero durante siglos mi familia ha creído en ella- respondió el joven tenía cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos azules

¿dos herederos? Y una primera oscuridad...no entiendo- dijo ella, quería creer que esa profecía era una total tontería aunque una parte de ella le decía que era cierta

dicen que esta profecía la dijo Godric Gryffindor antes de morir, y al menos en la primera parte es cierta, o al menos desde que en la familia Potter está el heredero de Gryffindor, siempre hemos sido hijos únicos y todos temen a que nazcan dos herederos

¿dos herederos?- repitió ella con preocupación- sé de algunos poderes que tenía Godric Gryffindor, pero no recuerdo que entre ellos estuviera incluido el de vidente

mi abuelo era vidente, y recuerdo que me dijo que me alejará de ti, que no le traerías nada bueno ni a la familia, ni al mundo- declaró el joven- pero no le creí y me casé contigo

¿entonces soy así como la desgracia de tu familia?- preguntó ella

según mi abuelo sí, pero vamos para mi abuelo no hay ninguna mujer suficientemente buena para un Potter, los poderes que va a tener el heredero se definen mucho dependiendo de quien sea la madre, durante generaciones los Potter han tendido a parecerse físicamente al padre, pero en carácter siempre ha prevalecido el de la madre, pero yo dijo que mi abuelo lo que sentía por ti era personal y sólo se inventó esa excusa para alejarte de mí- explicó el joven Potter

me desprecio por ser hija muggles- dijo ella

¡por supuesto que no!- exclamó él- mi propia abuela es hija de muggles

¿en serio?- preguntó ella incrédula a lo que decía su esposo

si, por eso te digo que no sé que tenía mi abuelo contra ti- contestó él

porque voy a ser la desgracia del mundo- comentó ella levantándose del sofá que estaba compartiendo con su esposo y acercándose a la ventana que había lado, fijó su mirada en la hermosa vista que había en ese momento de el Valle Godric

¡como dices eso¡lo que mi abuelo dijo es una total tontería!- exclamó él sin poderse creer que su esposa estuviera creyendo las tonterías de su abuelo- ¡tú no eres ninguna desgracia!

Edward estoy embarazada- declaró ella sin poder mirarlos a los ojos, él se quedó en silencio por la impresión

?voy a ser padre¡otro Potter!- exclamó y corrió a abrazar a su esposa, pero ella en ves de contestar el abrazo y besar a su esposo se separó de él y le dio la espalda- ¿qué pasa, cariño?

van a ser gemelos- añadió la pelirroja con temor

¿qué?- dijo Edward en voz apenas audible, estaba blanco de la impresión y un pensamiento se le vino a la mente...la profecía

creo que tu abuelo tenía razón- dijo ella

mi abuelo no tiene razón de nada, esa profecía es una tontería de seguro alguien se la sacó de la manga para que nosotros viviéramos en un temor eterno de que nacieran dos herederos- contestó él

pero es cierto, tendré a los dos herederos de Gryffindor- contestó ella

Jane no porque vayas a tener gemelos signifique que una guerra se acerca- la trató de tranquilizar él

pero la profecía...

olvida la profecía¿desde cuándo sabes que estás embarazada?- le dijo y la sentó en su regazo

ayer en la tarde me lo confirmó Elena- respondió ella

¿Elena Lupin¿tu amiga del colegio¿la sanadora loca?- preguntó él

si, ella también está embarazada- contestó Jane- ayer estuvimos hablando durante horas, hasta ya tenemos decidido como se van a llamar nuestros hijos

¿sí¿y cómo quieres que se llamen esos pequeñines?- preguntó con curiosidad Edward Potter

James el niño, y Emily la niña, Elena le quiere poner a su hijo Remus

¡ya saben el sexo de los niños!

no, pero son suposiciones, a mi me encantaría tener uno y uno

Te amo, Jane- le dijo el joven Potter

y yo a ti- y dicho esto se fundieron en un beso

* * *

Un atardecer más, el cielo con colores rojos, morados, azules y otros tantos que hacían que se viera realmente hermoso, una mujer lo estaba observando, parada en el balcón de su casa, con muchos pensamiento inundando su mente, sintiendo la nostalgia que la embargaba al recordar viejos tiempos, tan lejanos le parecían ahora, se sentía sola, en ese momento pensó como le gustaría retroceder 16 años en el tiempo y cambiar lo que le había destrozado la vida, tal vez si así fuera no tendría a su compañera de todos los días: la soledad, pero no podía, ni con toda la magia del mundo lo podría hacer. El sol por fin se ocultó, la oscuridad cubrió el cielo y una fría brisa la hizo resguardarse en el interior de su casa, se puso un suéter negro de cuello alto, cerró la puerta que daba al balcón y se acercó a una repisa que tenía llena de fotos, eran muchas, algunas de ellas la mostraban a ella de joven, la mujer fijó su mirada en una foto que tenía un marco rojo con algunos destellos dorados, en ella había dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 17 años, el primero era un joven con cabello negro y ojos color avellana, guapo, vestía jeans y una camisa negra, abrazaba a una muchacha que debía ser su gemela, ella también tenía el cabello negro, era un poco más baja que su hermano y tenía ojos azules, ella llevaba falda y una blusa roja, ambos lucían una gran sonrisa. La mujer que estaba contemplando la foto paso su mano sobre la foto sin tocarla, y la foto cambió totalmente, la ropa de ambos muchachos cambio, y fue sustituida por túnicas, el joven llevaba puesta una túnica roja, en una mano sostenía una pelota dorada, la snitch, mientras con la otra sostenía una escoba donde se podía leer perfectamente bien Flecha Plateada, su brazo rodeaba la espalda de la chica, ambos sonreían, ella llevaba la túnica negra con el escudo de Gryffindor, el movimiento de la fotografía era evidente, primero la chica le ponía cuernos, él hacía lo mismo, después ambos reían a carcajada suelta. La mujer sonrió con melancolía y tristeza, una lágrima corría por su mejilla...la de la foto era ella hace más de veinte años. 

James, James...porque tuvo que suceder así ¡ay, James! Lamento tantas cosas...- dijo la mujer llorando al recordar la última vez que vio a su hermano, su hermano James Potter

+Flash back+ 

Emily entiéndelo...te tienes que ir- le decía James a su hermana, estaban en la sala de un departamento en Londres y desde hace horas tenían una acalorada discusión

¡tú entiéndelo¡no quiero irme!- exclamó la joven indignada- ¡yo estoy muy bien aquí!

pero no puedes ¡te tienes que ir!

dime una buena razón para que yo deje Inglaterra- le exigió Emily a su hermano

no eres buena peleando- contestó James al instante

?qué¡mi propio hermano me considera débil¡NO LO PUEDO CREER¡sólo porque no soy auror quieres que me vaya¡porque los ataques no me salen¡PERO ME SE DEFENDER, NADIE JAMÁS NI RASGUÑARME HA PODIDO¿crees que alguien va a poder matarme!- tal vez si James hubiera dicho otra cosa, hubiera podido convencer a su hermana, pero sólo hizo que se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba

prefiero que no estés en peligro, Emily- respondió el joven Potter- no eres débil, eres una bruja extraordinaria, pero lo tuyo no son los duelos...y lo sabes, por eso no quisiste ser auror y preferiste la medicina mágica

¿te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo? Me estás subestimando sólo porque yo no soy, ni quiero ser auror...es una injusticia, a ver dime ¿por qué tu no te vas también de Inglaterra¿también Voldemort te quiere matar?

pero yo soy parte de la orden del fénix y no pudo dejar la guerra de lado, no me puedo marchar así, como así, yo no soy de los que huyen además sabes que en unos meses me caso con Lily

te recuerdo James Edward Potter que yo también soy parte de la orden del fénix...

si pero eres de la parte estratégica- la interrumpió su gemelo- y eres la sanadora oficial de la orden, jamás vas a los combates

¡porque el estúpido que tengo como hermano no me deja!- exclamó enojada Emily Potter- te he aguantado y obedecido en muchas cosas, he estado encerrada durante dos mes en este departamento, no he ido a los combates...pero esta vez no te pienso obedecer- su hermano iba a decir algo- y no se te ocurra decir que son órdenes de Dumbledore, porque me vale lo que diga ese viejo loco...

Emily sabes muy bien porque estás oculta, y por lo tanto no puedes ir a las batallas, es peligroso...por eso te tienes que ir a Italia ahí estarás segura, cuando Inglaterra esté más tranquilo y sin peligro podrás regresar

¡oh! Podré regresar cuando ya no haya peligro ¡que bien! Pensé que me iban a exiliar- dijo con sarcasmo Emily

ni que Italia estuviera tan lejos, te podremos ir a ver Lily, Eli, Ben, Remus, Sirius y yo...podrás seguir con tu vida

pero tengo una vida aquí, que no quiero, ni pienso abandonar- le espetó a James

y si quieres conservar la vida te tienes que ir- le ordenó su hermano

por favor, James, por favor, no me quiero ir- le suplicó Emily, las lágrimas que tanto había luchado por retenerlas, ahora corrían en sus mejillas- no me quiero ir, no quiero, mis amigos están aquí...Sirius está aquí, no me alejes de la persona que amo...por favor compréndeme- su hermano la abrazó

lamento todo el dolor que te estoy causando...pero te tienes que ir, es por tu seguridad- ella sollozó más fuerte- sé que no quieres y te aseguró que Sirius lo entenderá- aunque en el fondo James Potter sabía que su mejor amigo no lo entendería, y que le iba a costar otra discusión, no sólo con él, sino con Lily, Remus...todos se iban a enfadar aunque supieran que era lo mejor para ella- Emily el traslador esta programado para dentro de cinco minutos

?QUÉ!- saltó ella- no me voy a ir

ya te dije lo lamento, pero te vas

¿y no me voy a despedir de nadie?- preguntó ella

no hay tiempo- respondió su hermano

pero ni siquiera he empacado- dijo Emily

eso es rápido- a los pocos segundos todo lo que ocupaba el departamento quedó reducido a dos pequeñas maletas, Emily maldijo los poderes de su hermano, odiaba que pudiera controlar las cosas a su antojo

que te quede muy claro James, no me voy porque quiero, ni porque me convenciste, sino porque me obligas ¿sabes que estás arruinando mi vida?- dijo ella con un dejo de rencor, tristeza

no la estoy arruinando, la estoy salvando- contestó James

me voy, porque me obligas a arruinar mi vida y nunca se te olvide esto James...te odio, te odio por hacerme esto, te odio porque sólo piensas en ti y te odio por ser mi hermano- dicho esto tomó el traslador, una botella de vidrio rota y desapareció, la vida no quiso que los hermanos Potter se volvieran a reunir, esa fue la última vez que se vieron y ambos lo lamentarían hasta el fin de sus días.

Fin del Flash back +

me duele haberte dicho que te odiaba, jamás te pude odiar James, jamás, no podía odiarte si te quería tanto, eras mi hermano...lamento no haberte respondido todas las cartas que me mandaste, espero que donde quiera que estés me perdones, perdóname por ocultarte tantas cosas y por negarme a cuidar a Harry, no podía, no puedo regresar a Inglaterra, trae demasiados recuerdos, de él, de ti, de Lily...todo lo que perdí en una noche, a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermano y al amor de mi vida...no puedo, sé que tú me rogarías por regresar a Londres, a mi vida de bruja, pero tú me mandaste aquí...a Italia y ahora tengo una vida muggle, y no quiero regresar a lo de antes...ya no soy Emily Potter lo deje de ser hace 16 años, soy Emily Bernini una muggle común y corriente- las lágrimas no dejaban de inundar sus ojos, hace mucho que no se ponía así, pero cada año, el 30 de Mayo no lo podía evitar, esa fecha traía demasiados recuerdos, como para que pasaran desapercibidos para ella, en esa fecha fue cuando James se presentó al departamento donde estaba viviendo y le ordenó abandonar Inglaterra, y la última vez que lo vio- me pregunto que será de Harry, tu hijo, mi sobrino, me gustaría verlo, ha de ser tu vivo retrato, pero tienes los ojos verdes de Lily, se le ven en la foto que me mandaste cuando cumplió un año- fijó su mirada en una foto que estaba a lado de la que antes estaba viendo, en ella había un niño jugando con un peluche de un perro negro- no entiendo como nos pudo traicionar, no lo entiendo, yo pensaba que era una de las personas que lo conocían mejor, pero me equivoqué, confiamos en alguien que no lo merecía, le confiaste tu vida, la de Lily y la de Harry, y qué hizo los traicionó, me traicionó, yo lo amaba, confiaba en él y él destruyó mi vida- tomó la foto donde estaba Harry, pero la mente de Emily de transportó a miles de kilómetros de donde ella estaba...

_esta es la última vez que te escapas, Potter, esta vez nadie te salvará...ni tus padres- era una voz fría, la persona que decía eso no se veía por la oscuridad, ni tampoco se veían todos los mortífagos que los rodeaban, sin embargo Emily vio esos ojos rojos no sintió miedo, sólo odio y pena por el que alguna vez se llamó Tom Ryddle_

_-no te tengo miedo- dijo la voz de un joven, Harry Potter, estaba enfrente de él, en sus ojos se veía el odio, dolor y valor _

_-¿te crees muy valiente, Potter? Cuatro veces saliste vivo de un enfrentamiento con el gran Lord Voldemort, pero esta noche acabaré con lo que se debió terminar hace 16 años ¡avada kedavra!- Emily sólo vio como un hombre con una mano de plata de interponía entre Harry y el rayo verde, la maldición le dio en el pecho al hombre... _

que sea mentira, por favor que sea mentira- se decía Emily, esos eran los momentos en que odiaba sus poderes como heredera de Gryffindor- ¿qué hago? Por Merlín, a ver Emily tranquilízate, no estás segura que sea una premonición, o algo que este sucediendo, recuerda lo que viste, Voldemort, Harry y el hombre de la mano de plata, pero hace años que no me pasaba algo parecido, por Merlín ¿qué hago?- estaba confundida, "y si era un señal que la batalla entre el señor de las serpientes y los herederos de Gryffindor estaba cerca...pero ninguno de los dos está listo, no lo están, ni siquiera sus poderes se han despertado...¿o sí?"

**Espero que les haya gustado, está muy corto pero es el primer capítulo y es algo así como una introducción, tal vez a más de uno de le cruzó en la mente que los que estaban hablando eran Lily y James...pero no, como ya se dieron cuenta eran los padres de James, y Harry está a finales de su sexto año, pero todo con respecto a Harry se aclarara en el siguiente capítulo, por fin saldrá y sabremos si lo que vio Emily fue una premonición o algo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Creo que los deje con muchas dudas, sin contar las que irán surgiendo...¿qué le ocultó Emily a su hermano? Les puedo adelantar que en el próximo capítulo conocerán una parte, aunque lo que piensa al final Emily dice mucho, a ver si alguien lo adivina.**

**Por favor déjenme reviews, quisiera saber su opinión de esta nueva historia, una de las cosas de me impulsan a seguir escribiendo son todos los comentarios que me mandan, ya saben que se reciben críticas, howlers, y todo lo que quieran, sólo denle un clic al botón azul que dice _go_ o escríbanme a por leer esto y hasta el próximo capítulo**

**BYE BSS**

**Gala Potter**


	2. Los poderes han despertado

**Antes que nada gracias a todos los que empezaron a leer este fic, en serio se los agradezco, y por supuestos a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo y me dejaron su opinión sobre el inicio de esta nueva historia, si los confundí o algo no le entendieron, tal vez se aclare en este capítulo, o sino háganmelo saber y yo con mucho gusto resolveré sus dudas. **

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Nicole: **Siento la tardanza y muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando.

**Anónimo: **Bueno espero que te siga gustando, trato de hacerlo interesante, y diferente, no me gusta que mis historias se parezcan a otras...y las sorpresa seguirán. BYE Gracias.

**Bueno ¡a leer¡disfruten de la lectura!**

"**La Profecía de Godric Gryffindor"**

**Segundo capítulo**

**Los poderes han despertado**

Un rayo débil proveniente del sol que apenas acababa de empezar a iluminar ese día de Junio, se colaba por una de las tantas ventanas de la Torre de Astronomía, un chico de cabello azabache y ojos verdes con gafas tenía la vista perdida en ese rayo, no quería salir de ahí, eran tantos pensamientos y sentimientos que lo atormentaban, se sentía culpable, por su culpa muchos de sus compañeros habían muerto y mucha gente que ese día había decidido dar un paseo por Hogsmeade había muerto; Voldemort lo había ido a buscar a él, y todas las personas que estaban cerca de él sufrieron la consecuencia de compartir el mismo lugar que Harry Potter, hasta sus amigos habían estado cerca de la muerte y eso sinceramente no se lo podía perdonar, tenía miedo que todas las personas que lo rodeaban, que lo estimaban, que lo querían sufrieran el mismo destino que sus padres y...Sirius, hasta alguien que nunca imaginó que se sacrificaría por él lo había hecho, Peter Pettigrew mejor conocido como Colagusano, se había interpuesto entre la maldición asesina de Voldemort y él, había saldado la deuda que tenía, demostró porque alguna vez Peter Pettigrew fue seleccionado para Gryffindor...Gryffindor otra de las razones por las que estaba encerrado, como ya lo había hecho antes Albus Dumbledore le había ocultado información que a lo mejor hubiera salvado más vidas, él, Harry Potter, era el heredero de Gryffindor, desde hace muchas generaciones que el heredero de Gryffindor se encontraba en la familia Potter y Dumbledore se lo había ocultado, durante la batalla salió al descubierto cual era el poder que poseía, era el mismo que tenía su padre, le había dicho Lupin, poder controlar las cosas con la mente, por eso pudo escapar por quinta ocasión de señor oscuro, aunque sin quitarle importancia a Colagusano, sin él, Harry Potter ya estaría muerto, pero no sabía como, sólo deseo que todos los mortífagos que lo rodeaban, incluido Voldemort, saliera disparado, y cuando vio lo que había pensado se había vuelto realidad, no lo dudó y se echó a correr...después de ahí los recuerdos eran confusos, no tenía la menor idea de cuando Hermione se unió a él en la huída, mucho menos Ron...y en su mente no había recuerdo alguno de cómo había llegado a Hogwarts. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Harry...sé que estás aquí- preguntó una voz proveniente de la entrada de aquella habitación, el chico no contestó- no te sirve de nada ocultarte se que estás aquí, el mapa del merodeador nunca miente

déjame solo, Hermione- le dijo Harry a la chica castaña que lo había ido a buscar

no puedes estar escondiéndote de todos- dijo Hermione, después pudo visualizar a su amigo, estaba en una esquina, oculto, se fue a sentar a lado de él- y tampoco seguir culpándote

pero es mi culpa- contestó el chico ahora con la vista fija en el piso- si yo no hubiera salido de Hogwarts, no hubieran atacado el pueblo

pero no fue tu culpa- insistió Hermione- quien se iba a imaginar que justamente ese día atacaría Voldemort

pero era tan lógico, Voldemort siempre atacará donde este yo

no ha atacado Hogwarts- repuso Hermione

porque no puede o si no ya lo habría hecho desde hace mucho...ningún lugar donde este yo es seguro, ninguno, y todas las personas que me rodean corren peligro...por eso me debo de alejar de ustedes- Hermione lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a verla a los ojos

Harry pensé que ya habías entendido que habemos personas que sabemos el riesgo que corremos...y no nos importa- le dijo, Harry no soportó la mirada de su amiga y la fijó en otro lado

¡que no lo entiendes!...no quiero que terminen muertos como mis padres, como Sirius, ni tú, ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni nadie que me conozca

¡por Merlín, Harry! Desde primer curso supe a lo que me arriesgaba si eras mi amigo y sabes que ¡no me importo¡eres mi amigo¿a cuántas cosas nos hemos enfrentado¡Y jamás te dejado solo! Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y con el de Ron...eres nuestro amigo- el asintió, y Hermione se levantó del suelo donde estaban sentados- ¿listo para salir?

¿es necesario¿no me puedo quedar aquí todas las vacaciones?- preguntó Harry

lo dudo...a menos que quieras tener a todos buscándote y preocupados, además la que tendría que soportar a Ron sería yo y sinceramente no quiero- le respondió ella sonriendo

no has arreglado las cosas con él ¿verdad?- le preguntó Harry

lo mío con Ron no tiene solución...y no me cambies de tema, Harry Potter... ¿vas a salir?- el asintió- muy bien, que todavía te falta para empacar

eso es fácil- respondió él- sólo me concentro en que todas mis cosas se empaquen y sin necesidad de mover un dedo

como sea ¿bajamos?- volvió a preguntar ella

ya que- contestó Harry, y ella salió por la puerta, pero una mano la detuvo

gracias, Hermione

de qué, Harry, eres mi amigo- y dicho esto salió, Harry no tardo en alcanzarla

* * *

Hace mucho que no padecía lo horrible del insomnio, saber que necesitas dormir, pero hay tantas cosas en tu mente que te parece imposible, la última vez que lo había sentido fue cuando llegó a Italia hace 18 años, en ese entonces era el enojo que le duró mucho tiempo, y una gran preocupación por todas las personas que estimaba y que se habían quedado en Inglaterra; y ahora era la visión que había tenido no la dejaba conciliar el sueño, saber que Harry había enfrentado a Voldemort, no era algo que la dejara tranquila, la guerra ya había empezado de nuevo en su país natal, la segunda guerra había iniciado y ella sabía que el momento de volver había llegado, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, pero también sabía cual era su papel en esa guerra, pero significaba arriesgar a la persona que más quería en el mundo...su hija. Las horas siguieron transcurriendo y ella no logró conciliar el preciado sueño, cuando vio que el sol empezaba a iluminar su habitación decidió levantarse, y arreglarse para comenzar un nuevo día, cuando se estaba vistiendo se vio al espejo, unas grandes ojeras rodeaban sus ojos cafés, aunque su verdadero color eran azules, una mirada cansada tenía en su rostro, desde que había tenido esa horrible visión se había puesto más pálida, las ojeras se acentuaban conforme pasaban los días, su cabello pelirrojo desde hace 16 años estaba sin vida...y una gran angustia la embargaba, optó por usar maquillaje para simular un poco su falta de sueño, y para despejarse un poco antes de ir a desayunar tomó una taza de café muy cargado, era necesario que despertará, no podía atender así a sus pacientes, se sentía cansada y no podía darle a sus pacientes una visión de doctora enferma. Mientras estaba tomando la taza de café y viendo el noticiero matutino, una lechuza atravesó la cocina, donde estaba Emily, y se posó enfrente de ella, tomó la carta y la lechuza se fue, sólo una persona le escribía a través de las lechuzas y ella con ansias leyó la carta, le sorprendió saber que no era exactamente de quien pensaba, pero estaba relacionado

_Estimada Sra. Bernini:_

_Se le solicita su presencia en el Colegio Italiano de Magia y Hechicería para tratar un asunto de gran importancia relacionada con su hija Cassie, dada su condición de muggle un profesor de esta institución irá por usted el día de hoy a su domicilio para traerla al colegio, será a las ocho de la mañana, cuanto antes mejor y se le suplica de la manera más atenta que no posponga el día, porque el asunto a tratar es de suma importancia._

_Atte. Profesora Claudette Matteotti _

_Directora del Colegio Italiano de Magia y Hechicería _

Nunca en los seis años que su hija llevaba en ese colegio habían solicitado su presencia, y ahora querían que fuera para tratar un asunto muy importante ¿qué podía ser tan importante para llamarla¿habían expulsado a su hija? Muy dudoso, ella era una alumna excepcional y que sobresalía sobre todos sus demás compañeros, a pesar de haber desconocido por once años que era bruja, de haber ignorado el mundo mágico, pero a fin de cuentas era una Potter y la heredera de Gryffindor...¿y si sus poderes habían despertado? Esa sólo idea hizo temblar a Emily, sería la señal que de la hora de volver a Londres había llegado. Prefirió no seguir pensando en ello, y habló al Hospital donde trabajaba para pedir permiso para faltar, no dudaron en darle el día libre, ella era una de las mejores doctoras especializadas en neurocirugía con las que contaba el Centro Médico de Florencia y ese día no tenía ninguna cirugía planeada. Y tal como decía la carta a las ocho en punto apareció un hombre a la mitad de la estancia, ella no se sorprendió al verlo llegar.

Buenos días, señora Bernini, soy el profesor Alighieri- se presentó el hombre, era más joven de lo que se había imaginado Emily, a lo mucho tenía treinta y cinco años

buenos días- contestó Emily- disculpe mi pregunta ¿cómo iremos al Colegio?..perdone mi ignorancia pero desconozco totalmente el mundo mágico- mintió ella, por años había fingido no saber nada de magia incluso enfrente de su propia hija

no se preocupe, señora- respondió el profesor- iremos por medio de esto- y sacó una botella rota de vidrio, ella fingió sorpresa- es un traslador, lo toca y lo transporta al lugar donde este programado...tenemos que esperar unos minutos para que se active

no hay problema ¿y seguro que esa cosa sirve?- preguntó ella

por supuesto, no se preocupe, es el mejor medio de transporte mágico- contestó el profesor Alighieri- le puedo hacer una pregunta señora Bernini, un tanto personal

espero que se la pueda contestar- dijo ella sonriendo

¿sabe algo del padre de Cassie?- preguntó el profesor

¿el padre de Cassie?...bueno él salió de mi vida hace mucho tiempo

¿era mago?- esa pregunta si que no se la esperaba Emily "¿desde cuándo los profesores se interesan por los padres de las alumnas?"

¿por qué la pregunta?- respondió ella, definitivamente no iba a andar propagando información acerca del padre de su hija

lo sabrá cuando hable con la directora- dijo él, después vio su reloj- creo que ya es hora, sólo tómelo y de preferencia cierre los ojos- ella lo obedeció, sintió como era transportada, apareció en una oficina, supuso que era de la profesora Matteotti, no tuvo mucho tiempo de ver la habitación, ni de reponerse del mareo que le había provocado el traslador tantos años de no usarlo tenían efecto sobre ella, cuando sintió como una muchacha de cabello negro la abrazaba

¡mamá!- exclamó Cassie- pensé que no vendrías

como creíste eso...cualquier cosa relacionada contigo jamás la pospondría- abrazo a su hija con más fuerza, hasta que una mujer interrumpió el encuentro entre madre e hija

bienvenida, señora Bernini- dijo la directora del Colegio, Emily se separó de su hija y se encontró con una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros

gracias, profesora- respondió Emily

me retiro- anunció el profesor Alighieri- mucho gusto, señora Bernini

igualmente- respondió ella, después el profesor salió de la oficina

por favor, tome asiento- le indicó la directora, Emily se sentó en una de las sillas colocadas enfrente del escritorio, su hija se sentó en la silla de a lado, cuando ambas estuvieron sentadas la directora tomó asiento- espero que haya disfrutado el viaje

pues mas bien, me mareo, no sé como dicen que es el mejor transporte mágico- Claudette Matteotti sonrió

no soy una persona que se ande con rodeos, prefiero ir directo al grano- dijo la directora- la mandamos llamar señora Bernini porque hace unos días descubrimos unas cualidades muy especiales en Cassie- la aludida estaba sonriendo- ella no es una bruja cualquiera- los temores de Emily se vieron confirmados- todos en el mundo mágico pueden hacer magia, pero la mayoría requerimos de una varita, y muy pocos magos lo logran hacer sin ella, Cassie pertenece a esa minoría

no entiendo- mintió Emily, sabía muy bien a que se refería, su hija había heredado el mismo poder que ella tenía, poder hacer magia sin varita

Cassie le harías una demostración a tu madre- ella asintió, susurro algo parecido a _wingardium leviosa _y con un simple movimiento de mano hizo flotar un florero que la directora tenía sobre su escritorio

comúnmente necesitamos de una varita- la directora sacó su propia varita e hizo que el florero volviera a su lugar- pero ella no...este tipo de poder comúnmente se transmite por línea sanguínea, o por muchos años de entrenamiento, pero es rara la persona que lo logra...tenemos la idea que los pudo haber heredado de su padre, ya que usted es una muggle ¿el padre de Cassie era mago¿o alguien de su familia tiene estos poderes?

pues...realmente no sé, su padre no hablaba mucho sobre él, y hace años que estoy alejada de mi familia- respondió Emily

realmente no es importante saber de dónde obtuvo sus poderes Cassie, sino es importante que ella aprenda a utilizarlos, por el momento sólo puede hacer hechizos básicos que no tienen gran complicación, pero se necesita entrenar y aquí en Italia no hay nadie que la pueda ayudar a controlar sus poderes, la mejor persona en el mundo que le puede ayudar está en Inglaterra, se llama Albus Dumbledore y es de los mejores magos en el mundo, ayer por la noche hablé con él y está gustoso de aceptar a Cassie en el Colegio que él dirige y por supuesto darle clases para que maneje sus poderes, pero necesitamos de su permiso para que Cassie pueda ingresar a Hogwarts

Inglaterra...- susurró Emily, el destino quería que ella y su hija fueran ahí

¡por favor, mamá!- le suplicó Cassie- Hogwarts es el mejor Colegio de magia de Europa ¡por favor!

no sé, hija, no sé

no es necesario que usted viaje con ella, sólo necesitamos de su permiso- intervino la directora- y si usted quiere ir con ella, el profesor Dumbledore me aseguró que le podría conseguir un trabajo

está bien- contestó Emily, su hija celebró empezando a saltar de alegría- pero yo viajaré contigo, regresaré a Inglaterra- la directora sonrió era más que evidente el amor incondicional que Emily Bernini le profesaba a su hija

¿en serio, mamá?- preguntó Cassie

muy en serio, Cassie- respondió su madre- profesora ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos para preparar nuestra partida?

pues cuanto antes mejor, si se puede en una semana ya deben estar en Londres, si gusta señora Bernini podemos recurrir a la magia para hacer más fácil su mudanza- dijo la profesora Matteotti

si todo va a ser más fácil, agradecería mucho la ayuda- contestó Emily

eso tenlo por seguro, mamá- dijo Cassie

le escribiré al profesor Dumbledore, para que se ponga en contacto con ustedes- dijo la directora del Colegio levantándose de su lugar- las clases terminaron hoy, Cassie ¿si quieres puedes irte hoy a tu casa?

pues ya tenía mis cosas listas para irme- respondió Cassie- mamá ¿me esperas unos minutos para irme a despedir de mis amigos?

anda, dudo que a Lorella y Riccardo les guste que te vayas sin despedirte de ellos- dijo Emily sonriendo con tristeza, ella no se pudo despedir de sus amigos cuando dejó Inglaterra. Cassie salió disparada de la oficina

es una muy buena chica- comentó la directora- sin duda Hogwarts le gustará

indudablemente, es un lugar único, le encantará- dijo Emily distraídamente, muy tarde se dio cuenta que había hablado de más

señora Bernini, si es que ese es su verdadero nombre- dijo la directora viendo a Emily a los ojos- ¿quién es usted realmente?

perdone profesora, pero no sé de que habla- dijo Emily

no se sorprendió cuando Cassie le mostró su poder, mas bien mostró preocupación y usted me acaba de confirmar que conoce Hogwarts o ha escuchado hablar de él¿el padre de Cassie era mago¿o usted es bruja?- Emily estaba muy nerviosa, nadie en los 16 años que llevaba viviendo como muggle había descubierto tantas cosas sobre ella en un instante

lo que sea del padre de Cassie no es de su incumbencia, él salió de mi vida hace mucho tiempo- respondió Emily un tanto alterada- y sobre mí no hay nada que decir

¿por qué lo oculta, señora Bernini¿por qué finge no saber nada de magia¿qué le hizo el mundo mágico?

nada, no me hizo nada, pero prefiero seguir ocultando quien soy, antes de poner en peligro la vida de mi hija y la mía- dijo Emily bastante enfadada

entonces ¿quién es usted¿a quién le teme?- preguntó la directora

le repito lo que sea sobre mí no es de su interés- contestó Emily- así que por favor no siga preguntado y no intente investigarme, quiero seguir manteniéndome en secreto, y por favor no le comente nada a Dumbledore sobre mí...le advierto si sé que habló sobre mí o investigó sobre mí lo lamentará

no se ponga así, señora Bernini, tranquilícese- le dijo Claudette Matteotti- y no voy a investigar nada sobre usted

gracias- respondió Emily más tranquila- lamento mi comportamiento pero no soportó que hagan preguntas sobre mí

no se preocupe- dijo la directora, en ese momento alguien tocó y por la puerta entró Cassie

ya regresé- anunció- Lorella no me quería dejar venir

el traslador ya está listo- dijo la profesora Matteotti- cuando quieran irse

pues ya- contestó Cassie- antes de que me arrepienta o Lore venga y no me deje ir

mucho gusto en conocerla, señora Bernini, me da gusto el gran apoyo que le da a su hija

gracias- respondió Emily- también me dio gusto conocerla

hasta luego, Cassie- se despidió la directora de su alumna- aprovecha tus clases con Dumbledore y Hogwarts

eso haré profesora, gracias- dijo Cassie y después abrazó a la directora

cualquier cosa que necesiten se pueden comunicar conmigo- les dijo Claudette Matteotti, antes que madre e hija desaparecieran al tocar el traslador que les había dado.

* * *

Tres semanas de vacaciones y ya no lo soportaba, que daría por irse de ahí, por no volver a ver jamás en su vida a su odioso primo Dudley y a su horrible tío Vernon, a su tía Petunia le tenía alguna forma de afecto, lo había aceptado en su casa, tal vez de no muy buena manera pero lo había hecho y al final de cuentas era la hermana de su madre, la única familia que le quedaba no la podía olvidar así si más, bueno su primo también era familia, por así decirlo, pero la relación de él con su tía había mejorado desde que volvió de su quinto año, y con su primo, Dudley, nada con él se podía resolver.

Era una calurosa tarde en Privet Drive, y él Harry Potter estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación, tenía ordenes estrictas de no salir, y por primera vez no quería desobedecerlas, si salía y los mortífagos lo encontraban habría una matanza como la de Hogsmeade un mes atrás ¿cuántas personas habían muerto ese día? No lo sabían con exactitud, muchos cuerpos fueron encontrados destrozados y sin forma alguna de reconocerlos, las listas de desaparecido seguían aumentando a pesar que ya había pasado más un mes desde el día del ataque, tantas vidas perdidas sin razón; no quería que pasara de nuevo, no por temerle a Voldemort, eso había quedado claro Harry Potter no le tenía miedo a Lord Voldemort, pero si a que tantas vidas de personas inocentes, se perdieran por esa guerra absurda que inundaba en el mundo mágico, para los que habían vivido la primera guerra, la que en ese momento hacía sufrir y estremecer al mundo mágico era mucho peor, nadie podía estar seguro si sobreviviría al día siguiente, si sus seres queridos lo harían, si podía haber una luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad, si algún día podrían volver a ser felices, nadie lo sabia, pero todavía en algunos corazones se albergaba la esperanza, esa el razón por la que valía pelear, por la que la orden del fénix no se daba por vencida, por la que él se preparaba para un día acabar con el señor Oscuro, la esperanza de un nuevo amanecer donde todo será mejor, donde la ambición y la maldad de una persona no hará perder la vida de personas inocentes. Sabía que la mayor parte de las personas del mundo mágico tenían la firme esperanza, que él, Harry Potter, volviera a vencer a Voldemort, él lo quería hacer y tenía sus motivos. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando una lechuza se acercaba velozmente hacia él, cuando estuvo frente a él la reconoció como la lechuza de su mejor amigo, una pequeña lechuza, que ya había crecido un poco, llamada Pig.

¡ay, Ron! Nunca me vas a dejar en paz- dijo cuando tomo la carta, en los días de vacaciones había recibido casi una carta diaria de Ron, sin contar las de Hermione, Ginny, Lupin y hasta de Dumbledore, todas con la misma pregunta _¿Cómo estás? _Ya estaba harto, tenían la misma actitud que mostraron después de la muerte de su padrino, entendía que estuvieran preocupados, pero tantas cartas, además estaba casi seguro que estaban viviendo en la misma casa: Grimmauld Place, pero qué podía hacer, le seguían escribiendo y por más que les dijera que estaba bien, le seguían y seguirían enviando cartas, ansiaba la llegada de la carta donde le avisarán el día que lo recogerían...ese día llegó.

_¡Hola Harry!_

_¿Cómo estás? Por acá todo sigue como siempre, nadie sabe nada, o fingen no saberlo. Bueno como sea, te escribo para avisarte que cuando canuto aparezca, irán a buscarte unos amigos._

_Nos vemos hasta entonces_

_Ron Weasley_

¿canuto aparezca¿su amigo se había vuelto loco o qué¿canuto¿Sirius?..instintivamente Harry volteó a ver el cielo, no tardo en entender lo que su amigo le había dicho, cuando la estrella Sirius apareciera miembros de la orden del fénix lo irían a buscar, en época de guerra no se podían fiar de nada, ni de nadie, y el uso de claves se había vuelto común, aunque en este caso era evidente que su amigo no tenía mucha imaginación que digamos.

Las horas siguientes para Harry Potter pasaron muy lentamente, empacar para él se había vuelto una tarea fácil, en cuanto termino de leer la nota de su amigo sus cosas se guardaron en su baúl, sólo fue cuestión de esperar. Su espera sólo fue interrumpida cuando su tía lo llamó para que le ayudará a cocinar, pero casi se corta el dedo por voltear a ver el cielo, su tía prefirió echarlo de la cocina, y así él volvió a su recámara y a su espera. Cuando por fin el sol se ocultó y las primeras estrellas empezaron a brillar, el timbre de la casa sonó y unas voces familiares se oyeron en la estancia de la casa, Harry Potter tomó sus cosas y bajo de inmediato a su encuentro con los miembros de la orden del fénix. Sonrió al ver quienes estaban ahí, muchas conocidos entre ellos casi toda la familia Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie y el padre de los antes mencionados, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Nymphandora Tonks, Ojoloco Moody y Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Hola, Harry- le dijo una pelirroja en cuanto lo vio, todos los presentes desviaron su mirada hacia las escaleras donde se encontraba el aludido

Hola- respondió él sorprendido de ver a sus amigos

¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Ron, Harry ignoró a su mejor amigo

Petunia disculpa por llegar así, pero teníamos que venir por Harry- le dijo un Remus Lupin que a pesar de lo cansado de su rostro, estaba sonriendo-es un gusto volverte a ver- la cara de Petunia Dursley se perdía entre el miedo y la aversión a todos los magos y brujas que se encontraban ahí

¿a qué hora nos vamos?- preguntó una impaciente Nymphadora Tonks

no te apresures- le respondió el señor Weasley

estoy segura que Harry ya se quiere ir- dijo la metamorfomaga

pues Potter tendrá que esperar- contestó Ojoloco Moody

Ron, Hermione ayuden a Harry con su baúl- les ordenó el señor Weasley, ambos asintieron y fueron hacia donde estaba el ojiverde, el cual todavía no se había movido ni un milímetro de las escaleras

Harry- lo llamó Hermione pero esté aun no salía de la sorpresa- ¿tu baúl?

Harry- le dijo esta vez Ron

ya voy, ya voy...esperen aquí yo subo por él- contestó por fin el ojiverde

te acompañamos- dijo Ron y los tres subieron a la habitación de Harry

¿desde que hora empacaste?- preguntó Hermione una vez que entraron a la habitación, no había rastro alguno de que un mago estuvo durmiendo en esa habitación durante tres semanas

después de recibir la carta de Ron- respondió Harry

te ayudo a cargar el baúl- dijo Ron, pero Hermione sacó su varita

_¡Baúl loco..._- pero cuando vio el baúl de su amigo ya estaba flotando

odio que hagas eso- le dijo Ron a Harry

recuerda no debes usar en exceso tu poder- agregó Hermione, ganándose las miradas reprobatorias de sus amigos

pero la magiaque hagoes indetectable- replicó Harry

pero no deberías arriesgarte- insistió Hermione

no le hagas caso Harry- dijo Ron- es una loca histérica, paranoica

yo no soy paranoica- le reclamó Hermione al pelirrojo

¡ah, no!- dijo con ironía Ron- te recuerdo lo sucedido hace dos meses, si no hubieras sido tan paranoica no te habrías imaginado cosas donde no había nada

¡nada¡ahora resulta que estoy ciega¡sé perfectamente que vi!- exclamó Hermione enojada

¡BASTA!- gritó el ojiverde callando a sus amigos, ya estaba más que harto de sus discusiones, sólo había disfrutado de cinco meses sin esas discusiones, que ahora eran peor que antes- pueden dejar sus discusiones para después o mejor aun arreglarlas

yo no tengo nada que arreglar con él- contestó Hermione enojada, sólo un pensamiento se cruzaba en su mente jamás, pero jamás perdonaría a Ronald Weasley- todo esta perfectamente claro

lo mismo dijo- añadió Ron, en eso entró una pelirroja

¡a que hora piensan bajar!- exclamó Ginny al entrar a cuarto de Harry- ya está todo listo para irnos

si ya vamos- contestó Harry, y así los cuatro salieron, Hermione y Ron seguían enojados, sin verse siquiera, Ginny convencida que su hermano necesitaba de un milagro para solucionar las cosas con Hermione, y Harry estaba feliz por fin iba dejar a los Dursley y esta vez para siempre

¿listos?- les preguntó Lupin cuando bajaron, los tres asintieron

_¡Portus!_- exclamó Ojoloco Moody señalando con su varita una taza de té, está produjo un resplandor azul- listo acérquense- así lo hicieron todos los presentes- a la cuenta de tres todos tocan el traslador ¿entendido?- todos asintieron- si por alguna razón no funcionará y fuéramos a dar en algún lugar desconocido o lleno de mortífagos...

Moody no vamos ir a dar con los mortífagos- dijo Tonks desesperada de la actitud extremista del experimentado auror

por si acaso un grupo especial de la orden va a estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad- terminó Ojoloco Mooody

adiós, Petunia- dijo Lupin- Harry despídete de tu tía- él aludido volteó a ver a su actual tutor

adiós, tía Petunia- dijo Harry, y por primera vez en los casi 16 años que llevaba viviendo en la casa de los Dursley su tía lo abrazó, ambos sabían que esa tal vez sería la última vez que se vieran, porque Harry no tenía las mínimas intenciones de volver a la casa donde pasó los peores años de su vida, y Petunia vio en los ojos de Harry la misma mirada que Lily tenía cuando se fue de casa de sus padres, esa vez hace más de veinte años ella le rehuyó a su hermana menor y la insultó, no haría eso mismo con Harry, comprendió que para él ella era su única familia, ojalá un día Lily la perdonara por haber tratado tan mal a su hijo...su sobrino, él hijo de aquella pelirroja traviesa de ojos verdes que a pesar de ser como el agua y el aceite a final de cuentas era su hermana.

por favor, cuídate- le susurró Petunia al separarse de él, al cabo de unos segundos todos los magos y brujas que habían estado enfrente de ella desaparecieron al tocar una taza de té...las lágrimas que por dieciséis años aguanto ya no pudieron con ella y bañaron su rostro...en su mente le pedía perdón a su hermana por haberla tratado tan mal durante su niñez, por despreciarla por ser bruja, por haberle echado la culpa de la muerte de sus padres, por negar que tenía hermana, por Harry...por tantas cosas que se había jurado no volver a pensar, pero esos remordimientos ya no podían con ella y sólo le quedaba pedir perdón a la memoria de su hermana, tal vez en un futuro en algún lugar después de la muerte se reuniría con su hermana y con sus padres...donde ya no habría ni rencores, ni envidias. Petunia Dursley lloró hasta que ya no pudo, hasta que ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar...ni su esposo, ni su hijo supieron lo acontecido ese día en la casa de los Dursley y sólo basto con decirles que Harry Potter por fin los había dejado.

* * *

no pensé que tuviéramos tantas cosas- le comentó Cassie a su madre- recuérdame que la próxima vez que me mude sea de forma definitiva

y mira que estamos dejando algunas cosas- le contestó Emily- imagínate si tuviéramos que cargar con tanto mueble ¡hasta Inglaterra!

eso es fácil, lo encoges y listo...¿pero es necesario cargar con todas esas fotos?- dijo Cassie señalando las tres cajas llenas de fotografías, su madre tenía una afición por coleccionar fotos...aunque lo más raro y que jamás le había preguntado es que casi todas las fotos que había eran de Italia, de su vida allí, no había ninguna de Inglaterra, y la mayoría de ella y su madre; a excepción de dos fotos una donde aparecían dos muchachos, un hombre y una mujer, ambos de pelo negro y con facciones que dejaban ver su parentesco ¿gemelos? Lo más seguro sin embargo estaba segura que nunca en su vida los había visto, su madre siempre había evadido la pregunta de quiénes eran esos jóvenes, y la otra foto, un bebé muy tierno y hermoso, el cabello negro y sus ojos verdes eran lo que más resaltaba ¿quién era? Eso también lo desconocía la hija de Emily Bernini o mejor dicho de Emily Potter.

¿si crees que escribiéndome cada semana es suficiente para tu madre? Pues no...digamos que las fotos son una forma de tenerte cerca- contestó Emily, tomando una foto donde su hija en ese entonces de cinco años jugaba en la playa

¿cómo es Inglaterra, mamá?-preguntó Cassie de repente mientras seguía encogiendo las cajas que ya estaban listas

ya lo verás, te va a gustar a pesar que hayas vivido en Florencia toda tu vida...no debes olvidar que llevas sangre inglesa

¿mi papá era inglés?- preguntó curiosa Cassie, eran pocas las ocasiones en que podía sacarle información a su madre

si...él nació Londres- respondió Emily satisfaciendo la curiosidad de su hija y creyendo que no iba a preguntar más sobre ese desagradable tema, pero estaba muy equivocada...

mamá...si mi padre sigue viviendo en Londres ¿podré verlo?- dijo Cassie, su madre se puso pálida y temblorosa

lo...lo...dudo- contestó Emily- tu...tu padre es un hombre muy ocupado

cómo lo puedes sabes si no has sabido de él en 17 años

dieciséis- corrigió Emily

lo que sea...estoy a punto de cumplir 17 años- empezó a decir Cassie- y no sé quien es mi padre ¡y no vayas a salir con lo mismo de siempre! "Tu padre fue alguien que amé demasiado, pero me traicionó" ¡es lo único que se de él!...¿y si de él herede mis poderes? Si fue así él me podría ayudar...por favor mamá dime algo

de él no heredaste tus poderes, de eso estoy segura- contestó Emily- y no puedes verlo

¿POR QUÉ!- saltó Cassie- ¡es justo que yo lo conozca y él a mí!

eso no es posible- dijo Emily- tú no puedes ver a tu padre

¿por qué¿qué te hizo para que lo odies tanto?

hizo algo que jamás le podré perdonar, jamás

pero yo lo quiero ver...-suplicaba Cassie

no puedes verlo, Cassie...porque él está... en prisión- su hija se quedó estupefacta, no se esperaba eso una duda saltó a su mente _¿prisión¡su padre en prisión¿qué delito cometió¡por eso lo odiaba su madre?_ Los pensamiento ya no pudieron seguir divagando acerca de su padre porque una carta apareció de repente en frente de ella, la leyó lo más rápido que pudo, al terminar de leer la última frase la carta esta se incendió y no quedó rastro de la carta que Albus Dumbledore le envió a Cassie Bernini

¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Emily

una carta de Albus Dumbledore y sistemas de seguridad...bueno dice que dentro de dos horas dos aurores que según la carta de llaman Kinsley...mmm...Shackel...bueno algo y Nympha...o como se diga ese nombre Tonks vienen por nosotros- contestó Cassie

¿Nymphadora Tonks? Si que conocía ese nombre ¿la hija de Andrómeda Black¿auror? La última vez que la había visto tenía cinco o seis años¿la reconocería? muy dudoso, y el otro nombre jamás había hablar de él,no corría el peligro que alguien la pudiera identificar, aunque con el cabello pelirrojo, largo, y ojos castaños ¿quién la podía identificar como Emily Potter?

**Espero que les haya gustado, estoy segura que más de uno, si no es que todos, ya saben quien es el padre de Cassie, pero esa historia la contaré más adelante, lo prometo. ¿Qué tal lo de Colagusano? Digamos que esa es una de mis teorías del 6º libro, Peter, la rata traidora, se va a arrepentir. Y lo de Petunia...lo tenía que poner en algún lado, porque dudo que los Dursley vuelvan a aparecer ¿qué les pareció?.**

**En el próximo capítulo: la llegada a Inglaterra, y la aparición de nuevos personajes...y más información sobre Cassie, en este capítulo sólo la presento por así decirlo, pero ese personaje supongo que todos saben su importancia.**

**Por favor dejen algún comentario, ya saben que se recibe de todo felicitaciones, críticas, howlers...lo que quieran.**

**Ahora si me despido.**

**Con mucho cariño **

**Gala Potter**


	3. El Callejón Diagon

**¡Hola! Aquí los dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y una gran disculpa por la demora, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos.**

**Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi primo, que me está ayudando, muy a su pesar, con algunas frases en italiano, gracias christian (ya ves me resistí de no poner tu apodo) ya sé que odias a Harry Potter, pero ya ves necesitaba tu ayuda. **

**Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews, las contestaciones vienen al final.**

**Ahora si a leer...**

"**La Profecía de Godric Gryffindor"**

**Tercer capítulo  
****El Callejón Diagon**

**Por Gala Potter**

Oscuridad...eso era lo que veía y sentía, no podía distinguir nada de lo que la rodeaba, sentía frío, miedo, oía gritos desesperados, personas pidiendo clemencia...gotas de lluvia caían sobre ella, una tormenta estaba mojando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, los rayos azotaban el cielo, uno cayó muy cerca de donde ella estaba, por segundos se iluminó el lugar, ella lo desconocía, nunca había visto un lugar así, estaba rodeada de edificios, en medio de una calle por la que jamás había pasado, se sentía pérdida, a su alrededor empezó a visualizar a muchas personas, todos magos, todos ellos peleando por su vida contra otros que llevaban túnicas negras y capuchas cubriéndoles el rostro, estaba en medio de una batalla, alguien la llamó:

¡VÁYANSE!- gritó una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules, al parecer se refería a ella, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que un muchacho estaba a lado suyo, no le vio el rostro- ¡LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ!

vamos muchachos quédense- dijo otra mujer en tono burlesco, llevaba una túnica negra, pero a comparación de los otros esa mujer llevaba descubierto el rostro, no la reconoció, jamás la había visto, pero se le hacia familiar- van a ver como mato a esta bruja insolente que se atrevió a luchar contra Bellatrix Lestrange, y que se atrevió a casarse con un Black...te voy a matar igual como lo hice con mi estúpido primito

cállate, a mi no me vas a matar como lo hiciste con él, a mi no- contestó la otra mujer ¿de qué hablaban?- ¡váyanse de aquí, esto es entre Bellatrix y yo!- el chico asintió, sintió como tomaba su mano, algo la retenía, no sabía que era, que la retenía a no alejarse de esa mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules que no conocía ¿o sí?

vamonos- dijo el chico, por fin le pudo ver la cara, unos ojos esmeralda se posaron en los ojos de ella- sé que no te quieres ir, pero tenemos que...ella va a estar bien, es una bruja extraordinaria, vamos Cassie...

Cassie, Cassie- la llamaba alguien, lentamente abrió sus ojos, tal vez con temor, se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su madre, estaban en el recién estrenado departamento que Albus Dumbledore les había conseguido en el centro de Londres, se sintió aliviada de no despertar en la pesadilla que estaba viviendo en su sueño- ¿estás bien, Cassie?- le preguntó su madre

na...nada, estoy bien...creo- respondió la chica, la verdad es que no estaba bien, se sentía sudorosa, todavía con la sensación de miedo, angustia, dolor, preocupación...

¿tuviste un pesadilla?- le preguntó Emily a su hija, estaba despierta por el conocido insomnio que últimamente tenía, cuando oyó como su hija se agitaba en su cama al parecer por una pesadilla, aunque sabiendo que ahora su hija tenía los poderes de Godric Gryffindor, no era una simple pesadilla, podía haber visto el pasado, el presente o el futuro

fue tan real...tengo miedo, mamá...no sé como si presintiera que algo malo va a pasar ¡fue horrible!

cálmate, Cassie...nada te va a pasar, sólo fue una pesadilla- le contestó Emily aunque ni ella misma se creía esas palabras- anda, cariño, trata de dormir...mañana te espera un largo día- Cassie asintió, y se acomodó de nuevo, pero ahora su mamá la abrazó y no se fue de su lado hasta que se aseguró que estaba profundamente dormida.

Después de dejar a su hija durmiendo, Emily fue hacia la estancia del departamento, no podía dormir, una semana en Inglaterra y ya se quería ir; el retorno a su tierra natal fue sin mayor percance, como lo suponía nadie la reconoció, el auror simplemente no había forma alguna que la reconociera, cuando aun se hacia llamar Emily Potter jamás conoció a ese hombre; y cuando vio a Tonks tuvo que aguantar unas ganas enormes de abrazar a la muchacha, tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto en Italia a Andrómeda y a su entonces pequeña hija Nymphandora...ahora esa niña traviesa era una auror que tenía la misión de proteger a Cassie Bernini y a su madre, una perfecta muggle, hasta que estuvieran en un lugar seguro en Londres, así fue como llegaron a ese departamento donde ahora vivirían, tampoco había salido a las calles, dieciocho años después de la última vez que había pisado alguna calle de Londres y todavía lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, sabía cuales fueron las calles que recorrió con Sirius en sus típicos paseos nocturnos, o con Lily, o Eli...o en que calle había discutido con James...o donde Ben contó un chiste, o Remus le dio un consejo...como los extrañaba, cuanto le dolía estar en Inglaterra ¿y si iba a buscar a Eli, a Ben o a Remus?...pero no sabía donde estaba Eli, las últimas noticias que había tenido de su amiga fue que ella y Remus habían roto su relación de años, pero eso había sido hace dieciséis años, no tenía la menor idea de donde encontrar a su amiga, y Remus...no sería capaz de irlo a buscar, además estaba casi segura que su amigo se había unido a la nueva Orden del Fénix y eso significaba un riesgo al poner su identidad al descubierto, y si lo iba a buscar le terminaría diciendo la existencia de Cassie, la hija del traidor Sirius Black y segunda heredera de Godric Gryffindor, y nadie debía saber que la profecía que Godric Gryffindor hizo hace más de mil años estaba a punto de cumplirse...pero había alguien que si lo sabía, su mejor amigo Ben Hepburn, pero por donde empezar a buscarlo...podía recurrir a la magia, si eso haría buscaría a su amigo cuando miembros de la Orden fueran por Cassie para acompañarla al Callejón Diagon.

Un chico de casi diecisiete años bajaba las escaleras de la casa de los Black, actualmente cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, no tenía la mas mínima idea de que hora era, supuso que muy temprano porque aun la casa estaba silenciosa, y al parecer el sol aun no había salido, aunque de lo último no estaba totalmente seguro porque aun de día la ancestral casa de los Black seguía siendo oscura y tétrica...pero seguir en la cama o durmiendo le parecía algo imposible, y el poco tiempo que logró conciliar el sueño tuvo un sueño algo extraño, mas bien una pesadilla, había soñado con Bellatrix y una mujer que no conocía pero que le pedía a él y una muchacha que estaba a lado que se fueran de ahí ¿quiénes eran esas dos mujeres? Justamente esa pregunta era la que rodaba por la cabeza de Harry Potter. Pasó lo más silencioso que pudo enfrente del retrato de la madre de su fallecido padrino, y entró a la cocina, para su sorpresa no era el único que tenía insomnio en esa casa.

¿tan temprano y ya despierto?- le preguntó un cansado Remus Lupin al ojiverde- aun falta mucho para que vayamos al Callejón Diagon

lo sé, pero no podía dormir- contestó escuetamente Harry y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa de donde estaba su actual tutor, jamás podría sustituir a Sirius pero desde el último año un gran cariño unía a Harry Potter y al último de los merodeadores: Remus Lupin

¿una pesadilla?- preguntó Lupin

si...algo muy extraño

¿Voldemort?- Harry negó con la cabeza

Bellatrix Lestrange- contestó el ojiverde

Harry buscar venganza no es bueno- le dijo Lupin- cuando llegué el momento ella pagará todo lo que ha hecho

yo no la estaba atacando, era una mujer...no sé, como si algo me uniera a la mujer que se estaba enfrentando a ella, muy extraño

tal vez sean los poderes de Gryffindor- comentó el licántropo- sé que él tenía el poder de ver pasado, presente y futuro

¿mi papá podía hacer eso?- preguntó Harry con interés, su tutor suspiró con melancolía

tu tatarabuelo lo tenía y James sólo a veces en sueños- pero Remus Lupin recordó a otra persona que tenía ese poder más desarrollado, y las visiones que tenía no sólo las tenía en sueños, sino también despierta, su nombre Emily Potter, la hermana gemela de James que llevaba desparecida dieciséis largos años

tendré que investigar más sobre los poderes de Godric Gryffindor- dijo Harry- no es posible que yo siendo su heredero no tenga la mínima idea de cuales son esos poderes o algo más sobre mi familia

no hay mucho de donde investigar- respondió Remus Lupin- gran parte de esos documentos están desaparecidos desde hace siglos, nadie sabe donde se encuentran y por eso el mundo mágico no tiene idea que aun el linaje de Godric Gryffindor persiste en el mundo mágico, mejor dicho, que desde hace siglos su heredero se encuentra en la familia Potter

Remus ¿me puedes decir todo lo que sabes sobre el heredero de Gryffindor?- le pidió Harry al que ahora consideraba casi como un padre

no sé mucho, Harry...sólo sé lo que me contó James- le contestó el licántropo a Harry

por favor- le suplicó Harry a su ex profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

no sé muchas cosas- se excusó Remus Lupin- sólo que el heredero de Gryffindor se encuentra en la familia Potter desde que Cassie Elvey, la última gran heredera de Gryffindor, se casó con Gerald Potter hace más de 300 años, ella es la única mujer en toda la descendencia- mintió Remus, dieciséis años atrás tres personas habían jurado no volver a mencionar el nombre de Emily Potter, por petición de ella y porque estaban convencidos que ella jamás volvería al mundo mágico, aunque este la necesitará, si no regresó cuando se enteró que James había muerto, y Harry no tenía a nadie más que a los Dursley y a ella, Emily prefirió huir, desaparecer y borrar todo rastro de ella en su pasó por el mundo mágico.

¿y sobre los poderes?- preguntó Harry

pues, según tu padre, el poder que alguna vez llegó a tener Godric Gryffindor, no lo tienen por completo sus herederos, siempre desarrolla más un solo poder, que a veces difiere con el de su progenitor, mucho tiene que ver quien sea la madre, desde hace generaciones los que han formado familia con los herederos, han sido también muy poderosos

¿mi mamá era...

de las mejores brujas que he conocido en mi vida- completó Remus con una sonrisa triste- Lily era excelente en encantamientos, nunca supe de un hechizo que ella no pudiera hacer, inició un entrenamiento para poder hace magia sin varita, estoy seguro que lo hubiese logrado si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de terminarlo

si no hubiera sido por mí...lo hubiera terminado- dijo con pesadumbre Harry, porque las personas que lo querían no podían llegar a cumplir sus sueños y metas, si una profecía no se hubiese cruzado en su camino sus padres, Sirius y todas aquellas personas que murieron en el ataque de Hogsmeade los hubieron podido lograr

no debes echarte la culpa- le dijo Lupin sosteniendo su mirada- ellos murieron salvándote y deberías valorar el sacrificio que hicieron

si no hubiera sido por la maldita profecía...

no sabemos que pudo haber ocurrido...pero con o sin profecía, Voldemort quería muertos a tus padres desde mucho antes que tu nacieras incluso antes de que se casaran, no estoy diciendo que de todos modos algún día Voldemort acabaría con ellos, nunca diría eso, simplemente que tú no tienes la culpa, ellos dieron la vida por ti, porque te amaban...

todos los que han tenido algún sentimiento bueno hacia mí...han muerto, es mi culpa- dijo Harry

no todos...Harry no estás solo, tienes a Ron, Hermione, a los Weasley, me tienes a mi- le respondió Lupin con una sonrisa

pero si les pasa algo jamás me lo perdonaría- dijo Harry sin poderle seguir sosteniendo la mirada al licántropo- no soportaría verlos heridos...o...o...muertos

estamos en una guerra, Harry, no te puedo prometer que alguno de nosotros no salga herido, incluso que no haya muertos, pero intentamos evitarlo, para eso esta la orden del fénix

pero no es suficiente ¿cuántos muertos hubo en Hogsmeade¡cientos!

y de no haber sido por la orden hubieran sido más- le dijo Lupin- Voldemort estuvo muy cerca de Hogwarts, y de no haber sido por la orden de fénix y por ti, lo hubiera tomado y matado a cualquiera que se interponía en su camino

¡buenos días!- interrumpió una voz perteneciente a la señora Weasley- pensé que todos estarían durmiendo

buenos días- respondieron al unísono Harry y Remus Lupin dejando su conversación, ella sonrió

Harry, cariño deberías estar durmiendo aun es temprano- le dijo Molly Weasley al único adolescente de la casa que estaba despierto

no tenía mucho sueño- contestó lacónicamente Harry, no tenía ganas de explicar el por qué no seguía durmiendo, y al parecer la señora Weasley lo entendió porque no siguió preguntado y empezó a preparar el desayuno para todos los que se hospedaban en la ancestral casa de los Black

¿le ayudo?- preguntó Harry levantándose de la silla y con todas las intenciones de ayudar a preparar el desayuno

¡oh, no!- respondió la señora Weasley, pero al ver que Harry ya estaba sacando algunas cosas de la alacena, no hubo forma de volverlo a sentar en la silla, después Lupin se les unió.

¡Cassie¡Cassie¡CASSIE!- le gritaba Emily a su hija, la cual no daba muestras de haber despertado

mmm...

levántate

mmm...

Cassie ya vinieron por ti- al escuchar esto la adolescente se levantó como relámpago

¿QUÉ¿por qué no me despertaste?- le reclamó Cassie a su madre

una mentira piadosa para que te despertaras- le contestó Emily, su hija puso cara de no muy buenos amigos

odio que hagas eso- dijo Cassie

es la única forma en que reaccionas...y si no te apuras ahora de verdad si van llegar- pero Cassie hizo ademán de volver a acostarse, su madre la detuvo- ¡ah no, señorita! Usted se va a dar un baño y en veinte minutos la quiero lista, el desayuno ya casi está

cinco minutitos- pidió Cassie agarrando su cobija

no...esos cinco minutitos se va a convertir en media hora, y ya no es tan temprano

pero mamá...

ándale, chaparra, apúrate que estoy haciendo hot-cakes

eso es soborno- comentó Cassie antes de entrar al baño

tal vez...- contestó Emily sonriendo y salió de la habitación de su hija. Regresó a la cocina y siguió haciendo el desayuno para ella y su hija, el favorito de Cassie, hot-cakes con miel maple y mantequilla acompañados con jugo de naranja y una taza de café con leche

eso es lo que yo llamo un delicioso desayuno- dijo Cassie cuando entró a la cocina y vio su desayuno servido, de inmediato se sentó enfrente de su madre y ambas degustaron el rico desayuno.

¿Seguro que no me pasa nada si me como esto?- le preguntó un pelirrojo a su mejor amigo, todos los inquilinos de la casa Black estaban desayunando, mas bien sólo algunos lo estaban haciendo, que había personas como Ron no muy seguras de comer algo preparado por el niño que vivió.

Ron...con los Dursley siempre preparaba yo el desayuno, y ninguna vez salieron envenenados, aunque lo quisiera- le respondió Harry a su amigo Ron

a mi me parece delicioso- comentó Tonks- ¿no sabía que cocinaras tan bien, Remus?

desconoces muchas cosas de mí, Nymphadora- contestó el aludido

si...tanto como que tu no entiendas que no me gusta Nymphandora ¿quién le pone así a su hija¡sólo a la loca de mi madre se le ocurrió ese nombre!

tu madre no estaba loca- dijo Remus viendo a la metamorfomaga

no que va- contestó Tonks

¿y a qué hora se van a ir?- les preguntó el señor Weasley

cuando recibamos una señal- respondió Lupin- hoy todo el callejón Diagon es la parte más vigilada de Inglaterra, y hasta que estén completamente seguros que podemos ir nos avisaran

entonces podremos hacer las compras en completa calma- dijo Molly Weasley- hay muchas cosas que comprar, y así ya tendrán tiempo de probarse las túnicas de gala

¿túnicas de gala!- exclamaron a la vez Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny...ninguno de los cuatro con recuerdos gratos de bailes anteriores, el primero durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos y el otro en las Navidades pasadas

si, ya conocen a Dumbledore- dijo el señor Weasley

¿cómo se le puede ocurrir un baile cuando estamos a mitad de la guerra?- preguntó molesto Harry, él preparándose para la batalla con Voldemort, mientras que el director se le ocurría la "grandiosa" idea de un baile

exactamente por eso, Harry- contestó esta vez Lupin- son jóvenes y deben disfrutar de la vida, en lugar de preocuparse por una guerra donde todavía ninguno de ustedes debería de participar

tonterías- murmuró "el niño que vivió"

¡ay, quisiera ver cuando se las prueban!- exclamó con desilusión Tonks- pero no voy ir con ustedes, ya me las enseñaran cuando regresen

¿pero...por qué?- preguntó Ginny- ¿tú siempre estás en la comitiva que nos cuida?

no puedo, ya saben la orden del fénix- respondió la chica con el cabello de color rosa

léase "no sigan preguntando"- dijo Harry, sabiendo que cualquier cosa relacionada con la orden del fénix era un total secreto para aquello que no estuvieran dentro

si corremos con suerte hasta podremos encontrarnos- dijo Tonks- dudo que a Dumbledore le moleste que la conozcan

¿a quién?- preguntaron al unísono los chicos

cuidado con lo que dices, Tonks- le advirtió la señora Weasley

pero de todos modos algún día se van a enterar- dijo la auror- incluso es mejor que se vean antes, así tendrán tiempo de conocerse, y estoy segura que se llevarán de maravilla

¿cómo puedes estar tan segura si sólo la has visto una vez?- la interrogó Bill Weasley

digamos que simplemente lo sé- respondió la metamorfomaga- tiene algo, no sé que es...como si me recordara a alguien

como sea, no es el momento de que la conozcan- dijo Remus Lupin

¿y yo me sigo preguntando sobre quién hablan?- intervino Ron, más que harto de no saber a quien se referían

sean pacientes, ya lo sabrán- contestó Lupin

¡por Merlín¡es tardísimo!- exclamó Tonks cuando vio su reloj- anda Bill ¡vamonos!

pero...

¿quieres que Kingsley nos mate?- le dijo Tonks al hijo mayor de los Weasley

no, pero...

muy rico desayuno, nos vemos- y dicho esto la auror desapareció, también Bill desapareció susurrando algo que sonaba como a "mujeres".

Ding...dong

¡ya están aquí!- exclamó Cassie cuando escuchó el timbre, y salió disparada de la cocina para abrir la puerta, Emily fue a recibir a los miembros de la orden del fénix que acompañarían a su hija

¡Hola, Cassie!- la saludó una chica de cabello rosa, a lado de ella iba un muchacho pelirrojo que no conocía y el auror que las había acompañado a Inglaterra

Ciao (hola)- dijo Cassie- los esperaba más temprano, pero pasen no se queden ahí parados- los tres sonrieron y entraron al departamento de la familia Bernini

Buon giorno! (buenos días) - los saludó Emily Bernini

veo que ya se instalaron- comentó Tonks- ah, señora Bernini supongo que se acuerda de mi y de Kingsley- Emily asintió- bueno y él es Bill Weasley- dijo señalando al pelirrojo

me da gusto que ustedes vayan acompañar a mi hija...no me gustaría que Cassie andará por ahí sola en las calles de Londres...

¡por supuesto que no!- dijo Tonks- y menos en estos tiempos- la metamorfomaga recibió un pisotón cortesía de Cassie, ella no le había dicho nada a su madre de la guerra en el mundo mágico

no se preocupe, le puedo asegurar que a donde vamos la seguridad esta a todo lo que da- intervino Kingsley Shacklebolt

por favor cuídenla- les pidió Emily a los tres magos

mamma ni que me fuera a perder- dijo Cassie

no se preocupe, estamos preparados para cualquier contingencia- dijo Kingsley

¿y por qué no nos acompaña, señora Bernini?- le preguntó Tonks- a cualquier muggle le encanta el callejón Diagon

no...grazie (gracias), tengo planes para hoy, lo siento- contestó Emily

nosotros nos vamos, hasta luego señora Bernini un gusto volver a verla- se despidió el auror

el gusto es mío- contestó Emily

no se preocupe por Cassie ella estará muy bien protegida- le dijo Bill cuando se despidió

hasta luego- dijo Tonks

Ciao, mamma (adiós, mamá)- se despidió Cassie dándole un abrazo y un beso a su madre

addio!(adiós)- respondió Emily.

primero hay que ir a Gringontts- les dijo la señora Weasley en cuanto llegaron al Callejón Diagon, habían utilizado la red flu para viajar ahí y los "Sortilegios Weasley" se habían convertido en un punto seguro de contacto con la orden del fénix. El Callejón Diagon esta mucho más vacío que años pasados, por no decir que era rara la persona que se paraba en él, desde que la guerra estaba en pleno toda la gente evitaba los lugares más concurridos no importaban si eran mágicos o muggles, a Voldemort le gustaba atacar ese tipo de lugares, a principios de Diciembre del año pasado los mortífagos habían atacado el callejón Diagon y gracias a los espías al servicio de Dumbledore, la orden del fénix tuvo tiempo de planear como evitar ese ataque, no lo pudieron evitar, pero si contrarrestar, la lista de fallecidos ese día sólo había sido de cinco personas y pocas tiendas sufrieron daños considerables, como venganza Voldemort planeó el ataque a Hogsmeade donde las consecuencias habían sido terribles y un golpe muy fuerte a la comunidad mágica.

y luego a la librería, a las túnicas de Madame Malkin, y...un largo etcétera- dijo Ginny- mejor no pensemos en ello y le vamos caminando, así Harry, Ginny, Ron, la señora Weasley, Lupin, Moody, Dedalus Diggle y unas cuantas personas más de la orden del fénix se encaminaron a realizar las compras necesarias para asistir a Hogwarts

muy bien manos a la obra- se dijo así misma Emily en cuanto su hija se fue "necesito un mapa de Londres...mmm...ese lo puedo comprar, el problema es que no tengo nada de Ben, mmm, recuerda Emily algo de Ben...no tengo nada de él, mmm...¡su varita! El gran problema es que está en Gringotts y tú no vas a poner un pie ahí, si lo puedes hacer...no como Emily Potter, tampoco como Bernini...sino utilizando el apellido de...ese maldito, pero no te queda de otra¿quieres seguir ocultando tu identidad? Pues utiliza ese apellido, pero...es tan difícil, utilizar el apellido del culpable de la muerte de James y Lily, no tienes alternativa, y sólo será para ir a Gringotts" eso se decía Emily mientras paseaba de un lugar a otro del departamento "o puedes lanzarte a la búsqueda de Benjamín Hepburn por todo Londres ¡que fácil! Si supieras que ha sido de su vida, o si es que sigue viviendo aquí...no tienes alternativa tienes que ir al famoso Callejón Diagon", fue hacia su recamara y enfrente del espejo empezó los cambios, primero se quitó los hechizos que tenía y por primera vez en dieciséis años el espejo le devolvió el reflejo de Emily Jane Potter, su cabello negro ondulado y un tanto indomable le caía hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, sus ojos un profundo azul semejantes a un zafiro y desde mucho tiempo con un notable tristeza, su tez blanca ahora un tanto bronceada y con unas cuantas arrugas, sonrió ante su imagen, pero no duró ni dos minutos cuando inició otra vez el cambio.

¿alguien tiene la lista de útiles?- preguntó Tonks, que estaba buscando en cada uno de los bolsillos de su ropa el dichoso pergamino

yo la tengo, Tonks- dijo Bill- me la diste antes de entrar al departamento

¿en serio?- preguntó Tonks- no lo recuerdo

¿a dónde vamos primero?- preguntó Kingsley

Sortilegios Weasley- murmuró Cassie cuando vio la famosa tienda de bromas, desde cualquier punto del Callejón Diagon se veía la tienda, y como no si tenía anuncios luminosos por toda la fachada- ¿podemos ir?- les preguntó a los tres adultos que la acompañaban

a mi me parece buena idea- opinó Tonks, ganándose la miradas reprobatorias de Bill y Kingsley

mientras menos tiempo estemos aquí, mucho mejor- dijo Kingsley- compremos lo que necesitas y nos vamos antes que lleguen los mortífagos

deja de juntarte con Ojoloco, Kingsley- le dijo Tonks- ya estas igual de paranoico que él

no es una buena idea- dijo Bill- si nos queda tiempo vamos al final

se supone que deberías ayudar a hacer publicidad a la tienda de tus hermanos- intervino Tonks

no cuando estamos en medio de una misi...¿y Cassie?- preguntó Bill, ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta del momento en que Cassie dejándose llevar por su impulso tomó camino hacia la tienda.

¿trae su llave, señor Potter?- le preguntó un gnomo a Harry, de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó la llave de su cámara de seguridad que tenía en Gringotts

si...aquí tiene- y se la dio al malhumorado gnomo

muy bien, por favor sígame Sr. Potter- dijo el gnomo

Lupin acompáñalo- ordenó Moody- nosotros montaremos guardia

vamos, Harry- le dijo Remus y los dos se dejaron guiar por el gnomo, se subieron al estrecho carro y así comenzó su camino hacia la cámara, cuando llegaron el contenido de la cámara seguía casi exactamente igual, obviamente la cantidad de dinero guardado había disminuido un poco, producto del financiamiento de sus siete años en Hogwarts, tomó el suficiente capital para mantenerse en su estancia en Hogwarts y comprar lo que le faltaba. Cuando regresaron al vestíbulo de Gringotts se encontraron con una escena bastante curiosa, en la entrada del Banco Mágico estaban los miembros de la orden del fénix armando tremendo escándalo, encabezado por Ojoloco Moody

¿CÓMO QUE NO SABEN DÓNDE SE METIÓ!- les gritaba Alastor Moody a Kingsley, Tonks y Bill

¡saben lo peligroso que es!- esta vez la que gritó fue la señora Weasley- ¡pensé que eran responsables, Bill, Kingsley nunca me espere esto de ustedes!

¡deberían estar buscándola!- exclamó Moody

eso hacíamos, por eso estamos aquí- se defendió Kingsley, ni él mismo se creía que había fallado en una misión tan simple como cuidar a una muchacha de casi diecisiete años

pues sigan buscando- intervino Lupin entrando a la discusión

¿qué está pasando?- les preguntó Harry a Ginny, Ron, y Hermione los tres estaban en silencio oyendo la discusión un poco apartados del resto

no sé- respondió Ron- estábamos esperándolos a ti y Remus, cuando aparecieron Tonks, Bill y Kinsley bastante apresurados, cuando Moody los vio les empezó a gritar, mi mamá se puso histérica

mmm...¿alguien sabe de quién hablan?- preguntó de nuevo Harry

al parecer alguien...ayyyy!- exclamó Hermione, alguien había chocado con ella, y ahora las dos estaban en el suelo.

Artículos de Calidad para el juego del Quidditch- se dijo Cassie, se había desesperado de la discusión de los tres adultos y ¿para qué esperar? Inicialmente iba hacia los famosos Sortilegios Weasley, pero vio una tienda que le interesaba más, desde que supo todo sobre el quidditch se había convertido en su gran afición, después del fútbol, y gracias a su amigo Riccardo descubrió que tenía una habilidad para jugarlo, se lo atribuyó a que ella siendo jugadora de fútbol cualquier deporte se le facilitaba...y así consiguió entrar en el equipo de quidditch de su escuela, era una de las cazadoras, ojalá en Hogwarts tuviera también esa oportunidad

¿en qué la puedo ayudar, señorita?- le preguntó el dependiente cuando la vio entrar

estaba viendo- respondió Cassie, y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la tienda, y al final ahí estaba desde que había salido le había rogado a su madre para que se la comprara, pero no lo logro, después se decidió por ahorrar pero cuatro años después y aun no había juntado el dinero suficiente para comprársela, se quedó embobada viendo la escoba

cuatro años después de que salió y no hay escoba que la supere- le dijo el encargado de la tienda

¡una saeta de fuego¡la mejor! una aceleración de 0 a 240 km/hr en 10 segundos, palo de fresno ultrafino y aerodinámico, cada una de la ramitas de abedul y un sistema indestructible de frenado por encantamiento- recitó Cassie, desde que su gran amigo le había enseñado la información sobre ella se la había aprendido, quería esa escoba

la escoba que cualquier jugador de quidditch quisiera tener- añadió el dependiente- pero dudó que la puedas comprar

algún día, señor, algún día...un día Cassie Bernini tendrá esa escoba- respondió la joven- aunque sea dentro de veinte años- el encargado de la tienda le sonrió, había escuchado a cientos de niños, jóvenes, adultos decir exactamente lo mismo

bueno...no quiere un equipo de mantenimiento para escobas voladoras- le propuso el señor- mientras ahorra, puede mantener su escoba en perfecto funcionamiento

no suena tan mal ¿me encantaría verlo?- dijo Cassie, el dependiente sacó un estuche negro, lo abrió y le mostró cada una de las cosas, no dudó en comprarlo

¡Disculpe, señorita!- se disculpó Emily, le alteró entrar a Gringotts y ver a los que se supone estaban con su hija a la entrada del banco, y por lo que alcanzó escuchar Cassie se les había perdido, tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de reclamarles por su poca responsabilidad, además de aguantar las ganas de ir en busca de su hija, pero que otra cosa podía esperar Cassie era así, no necesitaba el permiso de alguien, las opiniones de otros poco le importaban y era una muchacha responsable...cuando usaba la cabeza, iba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta que chocó contra un grupo de jóvenes

no hay problema- le dijo la joven, llevaba el cabello castaño ondulado, no se fijó en los otros tres que la acompañaban. A Hermione le sorprendió la mujer, no era muy alta, llevaba el cabello largo, lacio y castaño le caía a media espalada, no le pudo ver los ojos, sin embargo lo que le llamó la atención fue ver a la mujer vestida como muggle

¿estás bien, Hermione?- le preguntó Harry, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

sólo fue un pequeño golpe- respondió Hermione, y con ayuda del ojiverde se levantó- gracias, Harry- ahí fue cuando Emily vio al muchacho que había ayudado a levantarse a la joven, era él, su sobrino, muy parecido a James, pero con la mirada de Lily, sintió como sus ojos poco a poco de inundaban de lágrimas

¿esta bien, señora?- le preguntó una pelirroja, un muchacho igual pelirrojo, seguramente su hermano, la ayudo a ponerse en pie

s..si...gra...gra...gracias- alcanzó a decir Emily, y lo más rápido que pudo se fue con los gnomos, "contrólate Emily, contrólate" se decía "pero...por Merlín se parece tanto a James, y esos ojos, Lily¿por qué me lo tenía que encontrar? Pero lo querías ver ¿no, al menos sabes que está bien" lo más disimuladamente que pudo lo volteó a ver, no era muy alto, a comparación de ese pelirrojo que lo acompañaba, al parecer Petunia no lo había hecho pasar hambre, se veía fuerte, y se veía sonriente, tal vez no fue tan malo que viviera con los Dursley...unos segundos después un hombre de cabello casi rubio con algunas canas, y esa mirada que tantas veces le había dado un consejo y librado de cometer alguna locura...los nervios de Emily estaban muy alterados, su amigo, Remus Lupin estaba ahí, se tenía que apresurar a salir de ahí

buenos días- le dijo al gnomo que estaba enfrente de ella- quisiera hacer un retiro

¿su llave señora...

Black, señora Black...aquí tiene la llave- sacó una pequeña llave dorada del interior de su bolso

sígame, por favor señora Black- ella asintió y lo siguió, al pasar enfrente de donde aun estaba Remus, su sobrino y sus amigos tuvo que reprimir las ganas de volver a ver a Harry, estaba segura que cuando saliera de ahí, él ya no estaría. Subió a uno de los carros, conforme fue avanzando se sintió más y más mareada, nunca le gusto ir a Gringotts sólo por los malditos carros a los que se tenía que subir. Cuando llegaron, muy a su pesar el gnomo la tuvo que ayudar a bajar, estaba muy mareada y tuvo que sostenerse de las piedras para no caerse. El gnomo abrió su cámara, y frente a ella se iluminaron montones de monedas doradas, otro tanto de plata y unas cuantas de bronce, la parte de la fortuna Potter que sus padres le dejaron y que ella aumentó en los años que ejerció como sanadora, pero a ella no le interesaba el dinero, sino el baúl que tenía ahí guardado, un lágrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla, su baúl de Hogwarts, donde había guardado todo lo que la relacionaba a ella con el mundo mágico, sus túnicas, libros, fotografías, cartas, su varita...tantas cosas, se agachó para abrirlo, susurró _¡alohamora! _y el baúl se abrió, lo primero que sacó fue un álbum de fotos, comenzó a llorar...con las manos temblorosas lo abrió, la primera foto era de ella y James cuando tenían cinco años, ambos montados sobre escobas de juguete, no quería ver las otras fotos, cuando lo iba a guardar una foto cayó al suelo, ella la agarró y no supo si sus lágrimas se incrementaron por la tristeza o por a rabia, el odio...leyó la nota que venía detrás _"El cielo y su amarga oscuridad, me tortura cada noche, tu estrella, tu nombre, sólo recuerdos de una traición, hace tiempo te desprecie, pero también te ame, te di mi confianza, mi amor, pero en ti sólo había traición, engaño fue lo que utilizaste en mí...y yo tonta caí en él, tus sonrisas, tus miradas y tus besos, sólo mentiras fueron, un amor que nunca existió ¿qué fui yo para ti? La pieza de un plan para destrozarme, para destrozar a mi familia, para destrozar mi felicidad, odio es lo que quisiera sentir por ti, pero aun hay alguna parte de mi que te ama...¿por qué¿por qué lo hiciste? Eso será lo que te preguntaré cuando el destino nos vuelva a reunir" _ese pensamiento lo había escrito ella dieciséis años atrás, cuando descubrió al traidor en el hombre que ella amaba, a su esposo, al padre de hija...pero no era momento de pensar en ello, tenía que ir a buscar a su amigo, Ben Hepburn, siguió buscando el estuche de la varita de su amigo, después de la muerte de Lily y James ambos decidieron jamás volver al mundo de la magia, él le dijo que guardaría su varita dentro de sus cosas...primero encontró la suya estaba en un estuche que tenía grabadas sus iniciales, dentro había un varita de fresno con una pluma de fénix, muy buena para encantamientos, no la quiso sacar, de todas formas no la necesitaba, sólo era en caso de urgencia, siguió removiendo sus cosas hasta que encontró un estuche largo y delgado de madera, la varita de su amigo, lo abrió para verificar que ahí se encontraba una varita de avellano con pelos de unicornio, tampoco la sacó, cerró el estuche y se lo guardó en la bolsa, llamó al gnomo:

me puede cambiar por favor cincuenta galeones a dinero muggle, por favor

por supuesto, señora, cuando salga su dinero se le entregará- respondió el gnomo, después ella cerró su baúl, y se dirigió a la salida. Otra vez tuvo que pasar el horrible camino encima de ese coche que sólo provocaba mareos, como se lo dijo el gnomo a la salida le entregaron el dinero, con eso tendría para sostenerse económicamente mientras estuviera en Inglaterra

desea algo más, señora Black- Emily sonrió, así eran los gnomos cuando se trataba de dinero, y veían que tu tenías bastante, podían llegar a ser las criaturas más amables de la Tierra

no, muchas gracias- y ella salió de ahí, en cuanto salió del banco pensó en asegurarse que ya habían encontrado a la intrépida de su hija, pero desistió ente la idea, tenía que encontrar a Ben en el tiempo en que Cassie aun permaneciera en el Callejón Diagon, y con ese pensamiento desapareció de ahí.

¿qué pasa, Remus?- le preguntó Harry cuando se acercó su tutor

asuntos de la orden- respondió secamente Lupin- nosotros seguiremos con las compras, mientras ellos resuelven el pequeño problema ¿están bien?- les preguntó- ¿quién era esa mujer que estaba con ustedes?

muy buena pregunta- dijo Hermione- chocó conmigo, perdí el equilibrio y ambas fuimos a dar el suelo

lo que sea nos está viendo- comentó Ginny, ahí fue cuando voltearon todos los presentes, pero la mujer ya se había ido

¡allá va!- exclamó Harry señalando a Emily cuando iba hacia su cámara

¿y si es una mortífaga?- dijo Ron

y me dices a mi paranoica- dijo Hermione- dudo que un mortífago se vista con ropa muggle

y vieron como se puso cuando vio a Harry, parecía que quería llorar- añadió Ginny

¿llorar?- repitió Lupin, el no se supo explicar porque pensó en Emily, descartó la idea ella había dejado bastante claro que jamás volvería a Inglaterra, y mucho menos al mundo mágico

tal vez sea pariente de alguien que murió en Hogsmeade- dijo Hermione- y cuando vio a Harry recordó algo...

no les parece que estamos exagerando las cosas- dijo Ginny- sólo chocó con Hermione, tal vez por distracción

Ginny tiene razón le estamos dando importancia a algo que no la tiene- coincidió Lupin- nosotros junto con Molly seguiremos con las compras, la orden atenderá un asunto de mayor importancia

¡irresponsables!- exclamaba la señora Weasley desde que dejo de regañar a Tonks, Bill y Kingsley- ¿qué hacen ahí parados¡tenemos cosas que hacer!

le voy a agradecer a Bill por haber hecho enfadar a mamá- susurró Ron después que todos se encaminaran de nuevo al desolado Callejón Diagon.

¡BIENVENIDA A LA INIGUALABLE TIENDA DE BROMAS "SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY"!- exclamó un pelirrojo cuando Cassie entró a la tienda, estaba vacía, era más que evidente que la clientela en el Callejón Diagon era rara después del ataque de Diciembre, las dos tiendas a las que había entrado y ella era la única cliente- ¡ey, George tenemos una cliente!

¿cliente?- dijo saliendo de la parte de atrás otro pelirrojo idéntico al primero- ¿estas seguro¿de esos que tienen cabeza, piernas y brazos que se hacen llamar magos?

mas bien una bruja- dijo Cassie

¡UN CLIENTE!- exclamó George, se acercó a Cassie- ¡que gusto¡soy George Weasley, y este es mi hermano Fred estamos a tus ordenes!

¿qué quieres¿un kit anti-Umdridge¿o los fuegos artificiales¿o te diseñamos un producto nuevo?- le decía Fred mientras le mostraba cada una de las cosas que mencionaba, para Cassie era como estar en el paraíso en Italia la tienda era bastante famosa, hacía tiempo ella pedía las prestigiadas bromas de los gemelos vía lechuza

es la mejor tienda a la que he entrado- comentó Cassie- ¿qué es eso?- preguntó cuando vio una de las paredes adornadas con fotos

¡ahh! Nuestra mayor hazaña- contestó Fred viendo la foto donde Fred y George salían de Hogwarts sobre sus escobas voladoras, las fotos cortesía de Colin Creevey

escapar del colegio fue lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho- agregó George

"gracias ojos de sapo Umbridge"- leyó en una placa Cassie

una gran inspiración- dijo George

la línea anti- umbridge la creamos en su honor- añadió Fred

para todos aquellos alumnos que desean saltarse las clases de un odioso profesor

increíble- susurró Cassie- han de ser toda una leyenda en Hogwarts

¿y que desea, señorita?- le preguntó Fred- estamos a sus ordenes

un pantano portátil me caería muy bien- contestó Cassie, ese había su primer encargo desde que se entero del fabuloso surtido de la tienda de bromas de los gemelos Weasley

¡pero eso es del pasado!- exclamó Fred

ahora tenemos algo mejor- añadió George

nunca antes visto

...jamás probado

un nuevo producto

sólo para aquellos valientes que estén dispuestos a hacer pasar un muy mal rato a Filch

y enfrentarse a sus amenazas

...del castigo de descuartizamiento

¿Filch¿castigo de descuartizamiento?- preguntó Cassie con curiosidad

¿no conoces a Filch?- preguntó Fred

pero si es el conserje de Hogwarts- dijo George

y un mago fracasado- agregó Fred

no conozco Hogwarts apenas hace una semana llegué a Londres- respondió Cassie- y este va a ser mi primer año en Hogwarts

alto, alto, alto...¿eres Cassie Bernini?- le preguntó George, ella asintió

¿sabías que tienes a tres locos buscándote?- dijo Fred

pero ¿dónde están Tonks, Bill y Kingsley?- preguntó George

¿ustedes son parte de la orden del fénix?- preguntó esta vez Cassie

si...muy a pesar de nuestra madre- contestó Fred

pero ese no es el punto ¿dónde los dejaste?- preguntó de nuevo George

por ahí, no necesito que me anden cuidando me sé cuidar sola y no necesito de guaruras detrás de mí- contestó ella

se les va a armar- dijo Fred

y si mamá se entera se pueden dar por muertos- añadió George

o si se encuentran con Moody...

están en serios problemas- terminó George

no fue su culpa, yo me les escape

dejaste a dos aurores y a nuestro hermano en quien sabe donde, siendo que ellos te tenían que cuidar...se les va a armar- dijo Fred

se merece un kit- Weasley- opinó George- no cualquier día alguien se le escapa a Bill y Kingsley

...y a Tonks- añadió Cassie

ella es muy distraída- respondió Fred- un kit- Weasley de regalo, incluidos nuestras más recientes invenciones

te recomiendo el polo-norte portátil- dijo George

y no se diga toda la nueva línea anti- pelo grasiento Snape, créeme la querrás utilizar el primer día de clases- añadió Fred

te concedemos el honor de ser la primera en utilizarla- dijo George

incluso nuestros hermanos que aun están en Hogwarts desconocen su existencia

¿tienen hermanos en Hogwarts?- preguntó ella

de seguro los vas a conocer, nuestro hermano, Ron, va en séptimo curso...

y Ginny, la menor, va en sexto

me encantaría conocerlos- comentó ella fascinada con lo que le contaban los gemelos, cinco minutos y ya le caían muy bien

pues deben de andar por ahí- dijo Fred

hoy vinieron a hacer las compras- una exclamación interrumpió la conversación de los tres

¡LA ENCONTRÉ!- exclamó Tonks en cuanto entró a la tienda y vio platicando con los gemelos a una muchacha de estatura media, de cabello negro lacio cayéndole con elegancia y esos ojos grises

¡por fin!- dijo Bill cuando entró a la tienda de sus hermanos

¿dónde está esa muchachita?- dijo Moody cuando entró después de Bill

¡irresponsabilidad!- exclamó Kingsley en cuanto cruzó la puerta de los Sortilegios Weasley

¡le dijimos que si se aparecía por aquí dieran aviso a la orden!- reprendió Kigsley a los gemelos

lo importante es que está bien- dijo Tonks

muchachita ¿qué no sabes los tiempo que vivimos¡no debes andar sin precauciones por ahí!- regaño Moody a Cassie- ¡que tal si hubieran llegado los mortífagos!

dijeron que por hoy el Callejón Diagon es la parte más segura de Inglaterra por hoy- se defendió Cassie- así que me tome la libertad de dar un paseo por ahí

no sabes lo que son ordenes- dijo esta vez Kingsley- si tu vida te importará te hubieras quedado con nosotros ¡irresponsable!

y si a ustedes les importará mi opinión no me hubiera escapado- dijo Cassie subiendo el tono de su voz, los gemelos y Tonks observaban en silencio la discusión- ¡y para su información yo valoro mucho mi vida¡pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarme sentada mientras ustedes decidían a donde me llevarían¡yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones!

como sea ya no importa, ya se escapó, afortunadamente no le paso nada y podemos seguir con lo que venimos a hacer aquí- dijo Bill- y ustedes dos- señaló a sus hermanos- debieron a avisar a la orden

no sabíamos que era ella a quien buscaban- dijo Fred

mucho después nos dimos cuenta que ella la chica que se les había escapado- George no puedo reprimir una risita, toda esta situación le causaba mucha gracia, una muchacha de diecisiete años sacando de sus casillas a los mejores auores con lo que contaba el ministerio de magia y la orden del fénix

¡no es una broma!- lo regaño su hermano mayor

sigan con las compras- ordenó un malhumorado Alastor Moody- si se les vuelve a escapar se pueden ir despidiendo de su cargo como aurores, y tú chico- se dirigió a Bill- dudo que quieras tener más problemas con tu madre

vámonos- dijo Kignsley

¡ey, Cassie!- la llamó George, y le dio una bolsa repleta de sus productos

cortesía de la casa- le dijo Fred

cuando quieras puedes venir- añadió George

siempre serás bienvenida

y por ser una rompe reglas como nosotros

fue un gusto conocerte- se despidió George

creo que por fin tenemos una digna sucesora- dijo Fred

grazie (gracias)- dijo Cassie- me dio mucho gusto conocerlos

¡Cassie!- la llamó Tonks

Ciao (adiós)- se despidió Cassie

nos vemos

adiós- se despidieron los gemelos, y así se quedaron de nuevo solos en su tienda contentos, mientras que los otros seguían con sus compras.

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí cuatro adolescentes y dos adultos estaban comprando las túnicas de gala que les habían pedido

se te ve mejor la azul- opinó la señora Weasley, su hija menor se estaba probando una túnica de color amarillo, que sinceramente no le iba

tu mamá tiene razón, Ginny...te ves mejor con la azul- le dijo Hermione a su mejor amiga

pero la azul tiene algo que no me gusta- contestó Ginny, viéndose al espejo, su hermano sólo puso los ojos en blanco, él, Harry y hasta Lupin estaban más que hartos_ ¿por qué las mujeres se tardan tanto escogiendo la ropa?_ Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por sus cabeza

mamá ¿podemos irnos a casa?- le preguntó Ron a su madre

sólo cinco minutos más y nos vamos- respondió la mujer, todavía viendo las túnicas, ya habían comprado todo y sólo faltaban las dichosas túnicas de las dos muchachas: Ginny y Hermione

¡yo me voy de aquí!- anunció Ron y salió de la tienda, Harry se levantó a seguirlo, pero su tutor lo detuvo

Harry tú te quedas aquí- le dijo Remus al ojiverde

pero Remus...me aburro...

lo siento, pero te quedas aquí- y a Harry no le quedó más remedio que volverse a sentar a lado de Lupin

¿qué les parece?- les preguntó Hermione, llevaba una túnica de color rosa que la hacía lucir bastante bien, Harry no podía articular palabra al ver a su amiga

te ves muy bien- contestó Remus con una sonrisa, ella se sonrojó

me llevo esta- les dijo a la señora Weasley y a Ginny

muy buena elección, Ginny querida puedes darte prisa- le dijo Molly Weasley a su hija menor

Emily se apareció en medio de su casa, era una fortuna que la magia que ella hacía fuera indetectable, con un hechizo hizo aparecer un mapa de todo Inglaterra, no estaba segura que su amigo siguiera viviendo en Londres, sólo tenía la certeza que seguía en Inglaterra o al menos eso le había prometido la última vez que lo vio _"siempre voy a estar en Inglaterra para lo que necesites ¿entiendes? Pase lo que pase, siempre tendrás a un amigo allá, no te prometo que siga en Londres, pero no saldré del país"_ eso le había dicho, tomó la varita de su amigo y la puso sobre el mapa, con un movimiento de mano y su mente concentrada en la imagen de su amigo, murmuró un hechizo, en el mapa se marcó un pequeño punto rojo sobre Liverpool, se concentró aun más, cerró los ojos y pudo visualizar en su mente un edificio, después pudo ver la calle y el número, visualizando el lugar donde se encontraba su amigo buscó un lugar cercano donde pudiera aparecerse, en su mente apareció un callejón a dos cuadras de donde estaba el edificio totalmente abandonado, abrió los ojos, se guardó el mapa y la varita en el bolso, y desapareció de su departamento.

Ron caminaba solitario por el vacío Callejón Diagon, si algo había aprendido desde que su hermana nació es nunca acompañar a ella y a su madre a comprar ropa, pero ese día no se había podido librar, iba a entrar a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el juego de quidditch cuando escuchó unas voces bastante conocidas

¡que no te han enseñado a obedecer a tus mayores!- exclamaba un furioso Kingsley

ya deja a la muchacha- dijo Tonks- se escapó, la encontramos y hasta con regalos salió

mis hermanos no tienen remedio- susurró Bill- premiar que se nos haya escapado- Ron se acercó hacia la comitiva

Hola- los saludó el pelirrojo, los tres adultos y Cassie lo voltearon a ver, Ron fijó su mirada en los ojos grises de la muchacha, nunca la había visto y le parecía que la conocía de años, tal vez algo familiar, o sólo fue que para él era la muchacha más bonita que había visto

Ron ¡se supone que debes estar con nuestra madre!- lo regañó Bill- ¿te escapaste?

técnicamente no- respondió Ron- porque les avise...vamos Bill tú que harías si tienes a Ginny y Hermione probándose sabe Merlín cuantas túnicas

Ron te presento a Cassie Bernini- dijo Tonks que era la única de los tres adultos que parecía no estar enfadada- y Cassie él es Ron Weasley, el hermano menor de Bill

Ciao- saludó con una sonrisa Cassie, Ron no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como el color de su cabello al ver a Cassie

Ron ve con tu madre- le ordenó Kingsley- estos tiempos no es par que andes solo

pero...

pero nada Ron, regresas y punto- le dijo ésta vez su hermano mayor

bueno, yo me voy...- dijo Ron, se volteó pero sin apartar su vista de Cassie, no tardó en tropezarse, se levantó como pudo y siguió su camino

¿qué les pasa a las generaciones de hoy, creen que pueden andar por ahí, desobedeciendo a todos?

no te pongas así, Kingsley- le dijo Tonks

¿qué sigue, Harry escapándose?- dijo Kingsley

¿ya tienes todo, Cassie?- le preguntó Tonks

sí- contestó Cassie

muy bien, entonces vámonos- dijo Bill, mientras Kingsley sacaba un transportador, así después de unos minutos los cuatro aparecieron en una parte cercana al edificio donde vivía Cassie con su madre.

Ron ¿por qué tardaste tanto?- le preguntó Lupin al pelirrojo cuando entró, éste todavía seguía en un estado de enajenación, y con la vista y pensamientos aun en Cassie Bernini se sentó a lado de su mejor amigo, no habló, no protestó y cuando dijeron que ya se iban siguió a los demás como zombie, no le hizo caso a su amigo, menos a su hermano y mucho menos a su ex novia. Cuando llegaron a la tienda de los gemelos, sus hermanos "amablemente" recurrieron a unas cuantas cachetadas

¡que les pasa!- protestó Ron

más bien que te pasa a ti amigo, andas en la luna- comentó Harry, sólo lo había visto así unas cuantas veces, y eso fue cuando el noviazgo de Ron y Hermione iba en la mejor parte, pero no todo había terminado tan bien como comenzó

¡ya sé lo que pasó!- exclamó Fred, su hermano gemelo comprendió

¡conociste a Cassie!- añadió George

y te movió el tapete- dijo Fred, provocando que Ron se le subieran los colores al rostro

nuestra próxima seguidora, y también cuñada- dijo George- me gusta la idea

dejen de decir tonterías- les dijo Ron a sus hermanos

¿y quién es Cassie a todo esto?- preguntó Harry

nadie que les interese- contestó la señora Weasley- y ahora todos a la chimenea- pero nadie le hizo caso- ¡AHORA!- y así dejaron a los gemelos solos en su tienda, aun riéndose de su hermano, pero mejor esperar a como sucedían las cosas, porque su hermano tendía a arruinar las cosas, hacía unos meses todos habían celebrado que por fin Ron y Hermione habían dejado de hacer el tonto, pero todo terminó muy mal, hasta la fecha aun Hermione sólo le dirigía la palabra a Ron si era totalmente necesario.

buenos días- saludó muchacha, Emily acababa de entrar al piso donde según el directorio de la entrada era la oficina de los abogados Benjamín Hepburn y David Blanke- ¿tiene cita, señora?

no...realmente vengo a buscar al sr. Hepburn- respondió Emily, estaba viendo la oficina era muy elegante una muestra clara que a Ben les estaba yendo muy bien, estaba la recepción, y al fondo una puerta delante de esta estaba el escritorio de la secretaria

lo lamento, el licenciado no recibe a nadie sin cita...si quiere la puedo anotar en su agenda dentro de un mes- ¡un mes! Ella no podía esperar un mes para ver a su amigo, en eso la puerta del fondo se abrió

Cindy regreso en dos horas- le dijo el hombre a la secretaria, el hombre de casi cuarenta años, era apuesto, tenía el cabello castaño medio ondulado, y unos muy bonitos ojos negros, siempre en su rostro estaba dibujada una sonrisa, no se fijó en la mujer que estaba en la recepción- por favor les das estos papeles a David

claro- contestó la secretaria

Ben- susurró Emily, y reprimió las ganas de abrazarlo y de llorar

señora ¿quiere la cita sí o no?- preguntó de mal humor la secretaria, Ben se fijó en la mujer que estaba viéndolo, podía jurar que la conocía pero no recordaba de donde, notó que la mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules empezó a llorar, claro que la conocía, podía identificar esos ojos y esa sonrisa a metros de distancia

¿qué no me piensas saludar Benjamín Wallace Hepburn?- ahora no había ninguna duda, sólo había una persona en el mundo que siempre le decía lo mismo desde que él regresó de las vacaciones de Navidad, en su primer año en Hogwarts, él tampoco pudo reprimir las lágrimas

Emily- dijo él- Emily Po...

Emily Bernini ¿recuerdas Ben?- él asintió, y los amigos se abrazaron después de largos dieciséis años

**Espero que les haya gustado, ahora si la respuesta a cada uno de los reviews que me dejaron, saben que aprecio mucho cada uno de sus comentarios, así que GRACIAS A:**

**silmarwen754: **Como ya leíste el padre de Cassie es Sirius, era muy fácil adivinar quien era, y lamento decir que Emily no sabe que Sirius es inocente y mucho menos que esta...muerto, si Sirius esta muerto uu, Gala lamenta mucho decirte que no voy a revivir a Padfoot, esta muerto y ahí se queda, las razones por las que no lo sabe es que no ha tenido contacto alguno con Dumbledore, o Lupin...en el próximo capítulo explicó porque nadie de la orden del Fénix la ha ido a buscar. Muchas gracias por tu review, y lamento la tardanza.

**Paula Moonlight: **Si es lamentable que cuando Cassie se enteré quien es su padre sea un poco tarde, pero así son las cosas, y bueno para eso todavía falta, y la que verdaderamente va a ayudar a Harry es Cassie, pero aun ellos no lo sabe. Gracias y hasta luego.

**juaniweb: **Perdón por la tardanza, pero por fin el capítulo tres, muchos saludos y gracias.

**maritza chan: **Exactamente soy lectora de SFP... pero no ha sido mi intención que se parezcan, lo juro, y gracias por leer este fic y que alegría que te esté gustando, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Y gracias.

**Amnydic1991: **Otra que le atino, insisto era muy fácil saber quien era el padre de Cassie, siento mucho que haya tardado en publicar. Nos vemos y gracias.

**En el próximo capítulo un pequeño relato de lo que sucedió la última vez que se vieron Ben y Emily, y una platica bastante interesante entre los dos amigos. **

**Nos vemos y por favor dejen algún review, alguna duda, comentario, crítica, lo que sea siempre es bien recibido...¿qué pasó la última vez que se vieron¿por qué Ben sabe de la existencia de Cassie? **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo**

**Con mucho cariño, Gala Potter**


	4. Nuevas y viejas amistades

**Perdón, perdón por la tardanza, lo siento sé que tarde mucho en publicar este capítulo, pero hasta en mis vacaciones he estado ocupada, espero que les guste el capítulo, me costó un poco de trabajo escribirlo, y tengo la esperanza que todo el tiempo que han esperado haya valido la pena.**

**Les recuerdo que todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling a excepción de unos cuantos personajes que aparecen por ahí que son míos.**

**Ya no los hago perder más tiempo**

**¡A LEER!**

"**La Profecía de Godric Gryffindor"**

**Cuarto capítulo**

**Nuevas y viejas amistades**

**Por Gala Potter**

_Roma, Italia 3 de Noviembre de 1981_

_Era casi mediodía, y no parecía que lo fuera, el sol apenas iluminaba ese día, las nubes grises eran el panorama del cielo, una tormenta se avecinaba, en las calles había pocas personas, la mayoría estaba en su trabajo o en sus casas refugiadas de la próxima lluvia, pero había un joven solitario caminando por las calles, para él el clima era una terrible coincidencia con su sentir en ese momento, pero sus pensamientos no estaba la posibilidad de mojarse en caso de suceder la tormenta, en su mente sólo había una pregunta¿Cómo se lo iba a decir!...el nombre del joven: Benjamín Hepburn, le habían encomendado una muy difícil misión, y no precisamente porque fuera a combatir contra mortífagos u otro tipo de enemigos, la razón de su estancia en Roma era personal y muy dura de afrontar. Se detuvo frente a un edificio color crema con vestigios que ya llevaba ahí varios siglos, no había nadie en la entrada, pasó sin mayor problema, quiso alargar el tiempo en que le tenía que hacer frente a un horrible verdad que destrozó y destrozaría la vida de muchas personas por lo que optó por subir las escaleras con la mayor lentitud posible, pero aunque no quería...llegó al quinto piso, y después, localizar el departamento 502 no fue problema estaba a unos metros de las escaleras, se quedó unos minutos en el último escalón que daba al quinto piso, tal vez era el momento para huir, pero no podía, tenía una misión y por más difícil que fuera la tenía que cumplir, era la última, cada uno de los pasos que dio para llegar a la puerta del departamento fueron una tortura, se detenía en cada paso que daba y trataba de encontrar dentro de él mismo el valor que alguna vez hace muchos años hizo que lo seleccionaran a Gryffindor, aunque el no quería llegar, lo tuvo que hacer, cuando vio ya estaba frente a la puerta, exhaló y levantó su mano para tocar el timbre, no pudo, estaba a unos milímetros de tocarlo y se detuvo, ahora estaba seguro que el valor lo había abandonado, pero tenía que ser fuerte y sin tener otra alternativa tocó el timbre, los segundos que pasaron desde que tocó el timbre y abrieron la puerta para Ben fueron eternos y una mezcla de deseos, sueños y miedos. Por fin la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muchacha de estatura media, cabello negro ondulado, y unos ojos azules como zafiros, la mujer lo observaba sorprendida, pero con una gran sonrisa, él hizo un amago de sonreír, no lo logró, hace tanto tiempo que en su rostro no se dibujaba una sonrisa auténtica.  
-¿Ben?- preguntó Emily sin podérselo creer, uno de sus mejores la había ido a buscar, en los dos años que llevaba en Italia ninguno de sus amigos la había visitado- ¡Por Merlín¡que sorpresa¿qué no me piensas saludar Benjamín Wallace Hepburn?- dijo ella, era el saludo típico de ella, siempre desde hace doce años, y Ben esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, esa era la habilidad de Emily, podía hacer sonreír a los demás cuando lo necesitaban, por eso la había extrañado tanto, sin ella las reuniones de la orden del fénix ya no fueron las mismas, por algo era su mejor amiga, la abrazó con fuerza, y el pensamiento de su visita volvió a su mente: cómo le iba a decir a Emily que uno de los objetivos de Voldemort lo había cumplido. A Emily la embargo una felicidad que hace tiempo no sentía, ver a su amigo fue como un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, le dio gusto verlo, no tan bien como lo hubiese querido, definitivamente la guerra en Inglaterra había dejado huella en él, su mirada siempre alegre, ahora sólo reflejaba tristeza y una gran preocupación, su rostro y de seguro también su cuerpo tenía cicatrices evidencia de las múltiples batallas en las que desafortunadamente estuvo presente, ojeras muestra que no había dormido en días, e incluso había visto lo difícil que era para su amigo sonreír...pero estaba vivo, y eso era suficiente, si Ben seguía vivo, de seguro los demás también, eso pensaba Emily. _

_-¿Cómo estás, Emily?- le preguntó Ben_

_-bien, muy bien...pero pasa hombre, no te quieres quedar ahí ¿o si?- él asintió y siguió a Emily al interior de su departamento, entraron a la sala, dos sofás y un sillón, en medio una pequeña mesa, a lado un librero lleno de fotos, libros y un artefacto muggle, Ben no recordaba el nombre, sólo que servía para tocar música, al fondo un pequeño comedor para cuatro personas, una cocina pequeña pero con una barra que daba al comedor, y estaba seguro que una de las puerta que estaban cerradas, una correspondía a la habitación de su amiga y la otra un estudio, o eso supuso Ben, había libros y muchas cosas regadas por todos lados, Emily jamás se había identificado por ser una persona ordenada, al contrario- perdón por el desorden- se disculpó Emily- pero no he tenido tiempo de limpiar...por la Universidad no me da tiempo_

_-¿universidad?- repitió Ben dudoso, ella sonrió_

_-¿crees que yo me iba a quedar aquí encerrada?_

_-conociéndote lo dudo, nunca te puedes estar quieta en ningún lugar_

_-exactamente, tenía que aprovechar mi tiempo en algo, y siguiendo el consejo de Lily "haz algo productivo" pues me metí a estudiar a las dos semanas que llegué aquí- respondió Emily, recogiendo algunas cosas para que el departamento se viera más ordenado, y a Ben se le ensombreció la mirada al recordar a otra de sus mejores amigas, Lily, ella siempre dándole consejos a Emily, pero nunca logró que su cuñada le hiciera caso, sólo había una persona a la que Emily hacía caso de sus consejos, su buen amigo: Remus Lupin_

_-pero te prohibieron estrictamente tener algún contacto con el mundo mágico- la reprendió Ben_

_-suenas como James- dijo Emily, a Ben se le encogió el corazón- y para tu información no es una universidad mágica, es muggle, le puedo agradecer a Lily haberme inscrito en ese curso de medicina muggle sin mi consentimiento, gracias a eso presenté un examen de colocación y me adelantaron unos cuantos semestres, estoy a punto de acabar la carrera- Emily suspiró- ¿cómo van las cosas por allá¿Eli y Remus ya se casaron?_

_-¿casarse¿Eli y Remus? Lo dudo, sabes mejor que nadie la historia, ya llevaban tres años juntos, sobreponiéndose a todo y a todos, pero desconozco que pasó hace unos días que ahora no se pueden ni ver- contestó Ben_

_-otra vez Eli metiendo la pata- dijo Emily- ya lo perdió una vez y ahora lo vuelve a hacer_

_-yo no le echaría toda la culpa a Eli- dijo Ben- pero no vine aquí para hablar de ellos...sino por..._

_-¿y cómo está Harry, Lily y el estúpido de mi hermano?- Ben se quedó en silencio ¿qué le decía¿cómo se lo decía, el sonido del timbre lo salvó de contestar la pregunta de su amiga, o al menos en ese momento, sin saber que esa interrupción haría más difícil la situación_

_-ya se habían tardado- dijo Emily para ella misma, después fue hacia la puerta, Ben se quedó solo en la pequeña sala de su amiga, estaba temblando, del abrigo que tenía sacó dos cartas, las cuales sabía que destrozarían a Emily, la primera de James, y la otra de Dumbledore pidiéndole que regresará a Inglaterra, las vio, ambas tenían escrito en el sobre el nombre del destinatario: Emily J. Potter, entonces levantó su vista, su mirada se fijó en una foto que jamás había visto en su vida, pero sólo bastaba ver la foto para saber que había pasado, en la foto había dos muchachos, ella con ese cabello negro tan característico de ella, pero no alborotado como era su naturaleza, sino arreglado en un moño, un velo blanco se sostenía de él y caía sobre su espalda estaba adornado con una delicada corona de flores, el vestido, era blanco, sencillo, liso y con dos tirantes que se sujetaban en la espalda, la felicidad que tenía en el momento de la fotografía era más que evidente; mientras el joven tenía su cabello negro cayéndole elegantemente como siempre, tenía puesto un smoking y al igual que la novia sonreía, a pesar de estar vestidos como muggles, la foto era mágica, primero él la abrazaba por la cintura y luego se besaban, un anillo de oro adornaba su mano derecha. ¿cuándo se habían casado Emily y Sirius? No tenía la menor idea...Ben pensó que ya no habría más cosas que pudieran hacer más difícil la noticia que le tendría que dar a Emily, pero estaba muy equivocado._

_-Ben- lo llamó Emily a sus espaldas- te voy a presentar a alguien- él volteó lentamente, lo que vio lo dejo bastante sorprendido, si había algo más que haría muy difícil su misión_

_-Cassie saluda a tu "tío" Ben- le dijo Emily a la niña que sostenía en brazos, tenía poco más de un año, el cabello del mismo color que el de su madre, pero a la vez tan parecido al de su padre, la niña vio a Ben con esos ojos grises, él se estremeció, hace dos días había visto esos mismos ojos pero en una situación muy diferente y en otra persona que indudablemente era el padre de la niña. La sonrisa que Emily tenía desapareció cuando su mejor amigo vio a su hija y en vez de que se alegrara como supuso que lo haría, Ben palideció como nunca en su vida_

_-¿e...el...ella...e...es...tu...h...hi...hija?- tartamudeó Ben_

_-ella es Cassie Andrómeda Black, hija de Sirius y mía- aclaró Emily_

_-¡esto no puede estar pasando!- exclamó Ben pasando sus manos por el cabello, estaba bastante nervioso, después de dejo caer en el sillón_

_-pensé que te alegrarías- murmuró Emily- eres la primera que sabe que tengo una hija de Sirius¡y reaccionas así! _

_-lo hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias_

_-¿qué circunstancias! Amo a Sirius, sé que el también me ama, casarme con él y tener una hija suya fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado...no me arrepiento de nada_

_-Sirius ¿lo sabe?- preguntó preocupado Ben_

_-bueno...él..bueno...él...no lo sabe, la última vez que vino y que yo le iba a decir que estaba embarazada, no me dio ni oportunidad de decírselo, sólo me dijo que ya no vendría más a Italia para no poner mi vida en riesgo...pero ahora que tú estás aquí, le puedes dar la carta donde se lo digo, la escribí días después de ver a Sirius, no se la podía enviar, pero ahora que tú estás aquí ¿me harías ese favor?_

_-lo siento, Emily- respondió Ben- pero yo no le voy a entregar esa carta a Black...¿él sabe dónde estás?_

_-sí- contestó Emily extrañada que lo llamará Black tenía años que no lo llamaba así- no sé como consiguió que James de la dijera, pero al mes que llegué aquí él vino, venía casi diario, a excepción de cuando había un ataque, nos casamos en Agosto y la última vez que lo vi fue en Febrero de hace un año...lo extraño, pero el me prometió que cuando las cosas se calmaran él regresaría_

_-¡ese maldito lo tenía todo planeado!- exclamó Ben levantándose de su lugar, tiró el florero que adornaba la mesa de centro, Emily se asustó sólo una vez lo había visto así, su pequeña hija empezó a llorar _

_-ya chaparra, shhh...cálmate- le dijo Emily a su hija arrullándola- Ben ¿qué te pasa?_

_-pasa que Sirius Black es un maldito infeliz- respondió enojado- porque es un traidor, un maldito y sucio traidor_

_-¡Sirius no es ningún traidor!- exclamó Emily- y si vienes a decir un sarta de mentiras de mi esposo, te puedes ir yendo_

_-¡no son mentiras, Emily!- gritó enojado Ben- ¡esa es la verdad¡él es el culpable de la muerte de Lily y James!- muy tarde Ben se dio cuenta que esa no era la manera de decírselo pero ya lo había hecho. Emily simplemente se quedó estática ¿había escuchado bien? Se preguntaba ella...Lily y James...no lo podía creer...y Sirius...era imposible_

_-me estás mintiendo- dijo ella- ¡eso no es cierto! Mi hermano no puede estar muerto, y Lily tampoco...ellos están vivos, ellos...- las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar, estrechó a su hija con mayor fuerza, Ben tomó a Cassie en sus brazos, y Emily se dejó caer al suelo, él se arrodilló enfrente de ella_

_-Emily- le dijo tomando su barbilla para que lo viera- jamás te mentiría...Sirius vendió la vida de Lily y James a Voldemort ¡los traicionó! _

_-no es cierto, no es cierto, ellos están vivos ¡ellos no están muertos¡y Sirius no es un traidor! _

_-hace tiempo sospechábamos que alguien muy cercano a ellos estaba pasándole información a Voldemort, tú sabes que desde hace algún tiempo ellos eran el blanco de Voldemort, cuando nació Harry, Dumbledore les recomendó protegerse más, pero ya no era suficiente, por eso decidieron hacer el encantamiento Fidelio ¿sabes en qué consiste?- ella asintió, los últimos meses que pasó en Inglaterra ella estaba oculta gracias a ese encantamiento- Dumbledore se ofreció como su guardián, pero James prefirió nombrar a Sirius, apenas hace una semana lo hicieron y...- a Ben se le quebró la voz, era tan difícil admitir esa verdad, aun él no lo podía creer_

_-di que son mentiras...por favor di que son mentiras- susurró ella llorando- dime que mi hermano está bien, dime que lo volveré a ver, por favor dímelo...por favor, Ben, dime que le podré pedir perdón, que volveré a caer en sus bromas...por favor dime que Sirius no es un mortífago, que él no es el culpable, di que todo es una confusión...por favor...dime que volveré a ver a mi mejor amiga, a mi cuñada...por favor- Ben la abrazó, ella lloró con más fuerza_

_-que más quisiera, Emily- le dijo él uniéndose a su llanto- que más quisiera, pero no puedo, es la verdad...yo tampoco lo creía, dime quién va a creer que alguien a quien considerabas tu amigo nos haya traicionado, y que por su culpa están muertos Lily y James, no es nada fácil, yo también pensé que era una confusión, que ellos habían cambiado de guardián al último momento...pero no, sino me crees a mí tal vez le puedas creer más a James_

_-¿James?- él le dio una carta, ella al instante reconoció la caligrafía de su hermano_

_-la encontré en los escombros de la casa, sólo Dumbledore sabe de su existencia, creo que James te la iba a enviar- ella la abrió con las manos temblorosas, la abrió estaba escrita con tinta azul, esa letra nunca la olvidaría, la comenzó a leer._

_Al terminar de leer la carta Emily siguió llorando, las lágrimas que cayeron sobre la carta borraron algunas letras, no lo podía creer, era verdad, James le confió su vida y la de su familia...a Sirius, y ahora ellos estaban...muertos, por su culpa, él era un mortífago que no dudó en vender a sus mejores amigos a su peor enemigo, Voldemort, un traidor, un maldito traidor, que era su esposo y el padre de su hija, la persona que amaba, y que hasta hace unos momentos pensaba que el sentimiento era recíproco, ahora sabía que todo habían sido simplemente mentiras, él no la amaba, de seguro ella sólo era parte de un plan, un plan para acabar con su familia ¿por qué no se dio cuenta¿por qué siempre creyó que Sirius también la amaba?_

_-¿ahora me crees?- le preguntó Ben_

_-¿y Harry¿también Voldemort lo mató? _

_-lo intentó, tal vez quería hacer un trabajo limpio, nadie se explica por qué Voldemort intentó matar a un niño de apenas un año, pero no lo logró, nadie sabe por qué la maldición asesina rebotó, y se le regreso a Voldemort, Harry derrotó a Voldemort_

_-¿qué?- dijo Emily incrédula- ¿Harry¿derrotó a Voldemort?_

_-Dumbledore dice que fue gracias a la protección que le dio Lily al morir- respondió Ben- pero nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, aun en Inglaterra siguen brindado a salud de Harry Potter ahora lo llaman "el niño que vivió"...y lo último que sé es que se lo llevaron a Surrey donde vive Petunia, la hermana de Lily_

_-¡esto no puede estar pasando! Lily y James...muertos, mi hermano muerto por culpa de su mejor amigo ¡que es mi esposo¡que es el padre de mi hija¡y Harry viviendo con Petunia!- dijo entre lágrimas Emily- ¿cuándo mi mundo se convirtió en una pesadilla¿cuándo me convertí yo en una pieza para acabar con mi familia¡porque le creí a Sirius¡todo lo que dijo siempre fueron mentiras!_

_-y no se conformó con eso- susurró Ben, Emily fijó su mirada en su amigo exigiéndole una explicación- estaba destrozado por la muerte de su amo, y preocupado porque de seguro todos los mortífagos irían en contra de él, pero había una persona que en cuanto se enteró de la muerte de Lily y James fue a buscar venganza, puedes creer que Peter tuvo el suficiente valor de enfrentarse a Sirius, de reclamarle por su traición, lo acorraló en una calle en Londres- Emily estaba atónita, Peter...colagusano, enfrentándose con Sirius, había que admitir que era una tontería, Peter jamás fue bueno en los duelos, y menos si el contrincante era Sirius- Sirius no se conformó con ser el culpable de la muerte de Lily y James, también explotó la calle donde Peter lo acorraló, mató a Peter y a trece muggles más...sólo encontramos el dedo de Peter, y ese desgraciado se estaba riendo ¡riendo¡hubieras visto sus ojos¡se volvió loco! Crounch no fue condescendiente con él, lo mandó de por vida a Azkaban sin derecho a juicio, es lo mínimo que se merece ese infeliz, hijo de su...- Emily se quedó en shock, su esposo, Sirius Black, no se había conformado con destruir a lo que le quedaba de familia, con dejar a Harry huérfano...sino que además había matado a otro que se suponía era también su amigo, Peter Pettigrew, y a trece muggles más, se suponía que ella y James eran las personas que mejor conocían a Sirius, pero que equivocados estaban, nunca se dieron cuenta que tenían a un mortífago tan cerca de ellos, cayeron redondos ante el engaño¿un año de espía? Tal vez más, tal vez desde que él la sacó de su casa el día que asesinaron a sus padres, el mismo día que se comprometieron, el mismo día que tuvo los poderes de Gryffindor completos...que estúpidos fueron_

_-¿qué voy a hacer, Ben?- dijo Emily entre lágrimas, él le extendió un segunda carta a Emily_

_-es de Dumbledore- le dijo, ella la leyó, Ben la miraba paciente, no sabía exactamente que decía la carta, sólo que en alguna parte Dumbledore le proponía a Emily regresar a Inglaterra, para cuidar de Harry, como era el deseo de Lily y James- ¿cuál es tu respuesta?- le preguntó Ben, ella dudó, se levantó del suelo, tomó a su hija en brazos, y viendo hacia fuera de la ventana contestó_

_-no- dijo Emily, su amigo se sorprendió, jamás espero esa respuesta_

_-pero Emily, James quería que tú cuidaras de Harry en caso de pasarles algo_

_-mi hermano no quería que sucedieran muchas cosas, y sin embargo pasaron...no voy a regresar a Inglaterra- declaró segura Emily, aunque por dentro estaba destrozada, ella misma nunca se podría perdonar el negarse cuidar de su sobrino, pero no podía, simplemente no podía_

_-¡eres la tía de Harry¡eres la única familia que le queda¡y no lo quieres cuidar¿por qué, Emily¿por qué? Por si no te has dado cuenta es lo único que te queda_

_-también Petunia es tía de Harry- se excusó Emily_

_-¡no puedo creer que estés hablando así!- exclamó incrédulo Ben- si Petunia no quería a Lily¿crees que va a querer a su hijo¡crees que va a soportar tener un mago en su casa! En verdad que no te entiendo, tienes la oportunidad de darle a Harry la vida que merece, la vida que Lily y James hubieran querido ¡y te estás negando!- las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar en el rostro de Emily_

_-por favor, Ben, entiéndeme tú a mí, por favor- dijo ella desesperada- ¿crees que yo le voy a poder dar a Harry una vida mejor?- no dejó contestar a Ben, sabía lo que respondería- pero no puedo, dime cuando crezca y me pregunte por sus padres, qué le voy a decir, que están muertos porque su padre y yo fuimos unos ciegos en confiar en un mortifago, que yo amo, y que es el padre de Cassie...no puedo lidiar con eso, y sólo verlo me va a traer muchos recuerdos dolorosos...pido que James me perdone, pero no voy a regresar_

_-en verdad no te comprendo, Emily- dijo Ben_

_-Ben entiende ya no hay nada que me ate a Inglaterra, y al mundo mágico_

_-estás equivocada, todavía tienes a Harry, él y Cassie te unen al mundo mágico...yo soy el que ya no tiene nada que lo ate al mundo mágico, yo ya no tengo ni familia ni amigos_

_-¿entonces que somos Eli, Remus y yo?_

_-de qué vale quedarme en el mundo mágico, si estoy solo, Eli y Remus se van a ir de Inglaterra en unos días, Eli tiene que huir, creo que se va a ir a Canadá, o algo por el estilo, y Remus retomó su idea de viajar, y tú no quieres volver, voy a estar solo enfrentándome a muchos recuerdos dolorosos, sólo voy a cumplir esta misión y yo también voy a desaparecer del mapa, así que sólo me queda aceptar muy a mi pesar que no vas a regresar, pero por favor escóndete, vete de aquí, si quieres quédate en Italia, pero ya no sigas viviendo aquí...tú vida todavía corre peligro_

_-Ben no te enfades, sólo trata de entenderme...¿qué voy a hacer yo allá?_

_-cuidar a Harry, criar a Harry y Cassie juntos...eso deberías hacer_

_-no...mientras Cassie esté más alejada de la magia, y del lado oscuro mucho mejor...y lo poderes van a estar separados hasta que el destino lo decida, no yo, ellos van a ser grandes magos y se volverán a reunir cuando la profecía esté por cumplirse- Ben la miró desconcertado_

_-¿de qué hablas¿qué profecía?- preguntó Ben_

_-la profecía de Godric Gryffindor- hizo un movimiento con la mano y susurró algo como"protegeré", la estancia quedó cubierta como por un cristal_

_-no debes hacer magia- la regañó Ben_

_-y a ti se te olvida que es indetectable- respondió Emily- no me puedo arriesgar a que alguien escuche la profecía, vas a ser la primera persona que no lleva el apellido Potter que sabe de la profecía ¡accio libro!- y un libro bastante viejo llegó a las manos de Emily, buscó en una de las últimas páginas- lee esto- le dijo a Ben, después de unos minutos Ben estaba desconcertado_

_-¿a qué se refiere?- preguntó- sólo sé que los dos herederos de los que habla eres tú y James, pero lo demás ni idea_

_-uno de los descendientes mío o de James será el destinado para acabar con el heredero de Slytherin, y supongo que no sabes que el último heredero de Slytherin es Voldemort- Ben la miró sorprendido- y si Harry ya derrotó a Voldemort es porque él era el elegido, porque James le pasó sus poderes, y vencedor va a salir si la sangre se vuelve a juntar, si vuelven a pelear juntos como uno, ese es el trabajo de Cassie, ayudar a Harry, con la advertencia que ninguno de ellos debe ser atraído al lado oscuro_

_-por eso la quieres mantener alejada- ella asintió_

_-no me puedo arriesgar a que sea una traidora, como su padre, ella no, Cassie va a ayudar a Harry, ese es su destino, no ser igual que Sirius_

_-pero si están juntos, los puedes entrenar, serían invencibles, únicos- ella negó con la cabeza_

_-Ben, yo no voy a decidir cuando se deben de juntar, deben ser ellos, el destino, y van a desarrollar sus poderes cuando sea el momento_

_-acepto tu decisión Emily, muy a mi pesar, pero teniendo en tus manos tantas cosas, te niegas a criarlos juntos, Harry y Cassie crecerían como hermanos, y cuando llegue el momento no dudaran en pelear juntos- opinó Ben_

_-Ben esa es mi decisión y hasta aquí llega esta discusión- finalizó Emily- por favor no vuelvas a sacar el tema, dejaremos al destino la reunión de ellos y mi vuelta a Inglaterra...¿te puedo pedir un favor?_

_-para que son los amigos, Emily- respondió él abrazándola- dime para qué soy bueno- ella sonrió, quería mucho a Ben_

_-ayúdame a mudarme, a un lugar donde Sirius ni nadie nunca nos pueda encontrar, y a cambiarme de apellido_

_-¿te vas a divorciar de Sirius?- le preguntó Ben_

_-no sé- contestó ella- eso ya lo veremos...pero ¿me ayudaras?_

_-ya te dije que si, Emily- respondió él_

_-gracias- susurró ella. Tres días fueron los que Ben y Emily estuvieron juntos, arreglando la mudanza de la forma más discreta que pudieron, y muchos trámites legales, Emily no se divorció de Sirius, sin embargo, se cambió el apellido, desde esos días fue conocida como Emily Bernini, y Cassie desde ese entonces no llevaba el apellido de su padre, también se cambió de Universidad, y el día de la despedida de dos grandes amigos fue una de las más difíciles en sus vidas. Ben regresaría a Inglaterra con una carta de Emily donde simplemente se negaba de cuidar de Harry, sin explicar sus razones, y pidiendo que jamás se volviera a mencionar su nombre hasta que ella regresará, aunque hacia la aclaración que eso tal vez nunca sucedería; también Emily guardó todas sus cosas relacionadas con el mundo mágico en su viejo baúl de Hogwarts, Ben también guardaría sus cosas ahí, y después las mandaría a Gringotts. La despedida fue breve, cada segundo era aun más doloroso, y desde el día en que Ben la dejó segura en Florencia no volvió a tener contacto con la magia, hasta que irremediablemente Cassie ingresó a una escuela para magos en Italia. Y Ben después de darle la carta a Dumbledore, y borrar cualquier rastro de él y Emily por el mundo mágico, desapareció, nadie volvió a saber de él, y no tuvo contacto con el mundo mágico hasta un mes antes del regreso de Emily a Inglaterra._

-Ben- susurró Emily, y reprimió las ganas de abrazarlo y de llorar

-señora ¿quiere la cita sí o no?- preguntó de mal humor la secretaria, Ben se fijó en la mujer que estaba viéndolo, podía jurar que la conocía pero no recordaba de donde, notó que la mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules empezó a llorar, claro que la conocía, podía identificar esos ojos y esa sonrisa a metros de distancia

-¿qué no me piensas saludar Benjamín Wallace Hepburn?- ahora no había ninguna duda, sólo había una persona en el mundo que siempre le decía lo mismo desde que él regresó de las vacaciones de Navidad, en su primer año en Hogwarts, él tampoco pudo reprimir las lágrimas

-Emily- dijo él- Emily Po...

-Emily Bernini ¿recuerdas Ben?- él asintió, y los amigos se abrazaron después de largos dieciséis años

-no puedo creer que estés aquí- le dijo Ben a su amiga- ¡ay, Emily¡no sabes cuánto te extrañe!

-yo también te extrañe, Ben- respondió ella sin poder contener más las lágrimas, abrazó con más fuerza a su amigo

-pero mírate, Emily...los años no pasan sobre ti, sigues igual que hace dieciséis años- le dijo él viéndola

-no es para tanto- contestó ella sonriendo- y mira quien lo dice, el señor de la sonrisa encantadora- ambos rieron como en los viejos tiempos

-Cindy cancela todas mis citas de hoy- le indicó Ben a la secretaria

-pero hoy tiene cita con el señor Parr, y ese caso es muy importante- le reprochó la secretaria

-cancela todas mis citas- repitió Ben- Emily tenemos muchas cosas que platicar, señora ¿me permite invitarle un delicioso café?- le dijo él ofreciéndole su brazo

-sería todo un honor- contestó ella con una gran sonrisa, ese era Ben, su amigo, él que estuvo con ella en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, el gran cariño que le tenía, se lo había ganado a creces. Ambos salieron del edificio aun con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido veinte años cuando todo en su vida era felicidad.

-no sé como me encontraste, jamás me imagine verte en la oficina- le comentó él mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento

-ya ves algunos dones escondidos que sirven para mucho- respondió ella con una sonrisa

-¡utilizaste ma...- exclamó Ben sorprendido viéndola a los ojos

-Ben se te sigue olvidando que es indetectable

-pero eso no le quita lo peligroso, que tal si Cassie te vio o si los detectores fueron mejorados- le dijo Ben

-lo dudo, o si no yo ya tendría una carta del ministerio...pero ese no es el tema, dime ¿a dónde me vas a llevar?- preguntó ella, cambiando radicalmente de tema

-tienes dos opciones- respondió él- hay una cafetería que me encanta como a seis calles, pero no podríamos hablar de muchas cosas, o mi casa, no está muy lejos de aquí

-mmm...creo que quiero conocer la casa de Benjamín Hepburn- contestó ella

-¿entonces señora quiere subir a mi auto?- y él abrió la puerta de su auto para que subiera su amigo, era un flamante BMW deportivo rojo

-¿tienes un BMW¡se ve que no te está yendo nada mal!

-no me quejo- Emily entró al auto, minutos después Ben estaba conduciendo por las calles de Liverpool, ella lo veía, era tan diferente a la última vez que lo había visto, ahora su rostro irradiaba felicidad, y no podía parar de sonreír, así era como ella quería ver a Ben, feliz.

¿Por qué justamente cuándo Emily había decidido regresar él le tenía una noticia que sabía que no le agradaría y que ponía su vida en peligro? Pensaba Ben, mientras conducía, pero mientras habría muchas más cosas de las cuales platicar. A los veinte minutos el auto entraba en una zona residencial, y pronto Emily se vio enfrente de una enorme casa azul, confirmando que a su amigo le iba muy bien como abogado, ella salió de auto aun viendo la casa

-un poco grande para mi gusto- comentó Ben- pero muy confortable ¿pasas?- ella asintió, y entró al hogar de su amigo, primero entraron a un vestíbulo, en medio había una mesa redonda con flores y las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, del lado izquierdo estaba la estancia, todos los muebles era de madera, y los adornos de color blanco, a Emily se le cruzó la idea que una mujer había metido mano en la decoración porque estaba segura que su amigo no se le hubiera ocurrido decorar de esa manera, en el fondo había puerta que daba al estudio, y una puerta que daba al enorme jardín, del lado derecho estaba un amplio comedor muy bonito, y en el fondo la entrada a la cocina

-nunca te imagine viviendo en una casa así, es muy bonita- comentó Emily

-gracias, pero...mejor toma asiento, mientras yo preparo el café- contestó Ben

-y arriesgarme a tomar un café como el que me diste cuando te mudaste solo a Londres...no gracias- dijo ella, con una sonrisa

-¡oye!- exclamó él- apenas estaba aprendiendo en esos tiempos, y créeme que ya mejore

-más te vale, Ben...pero mejor superviso cómo lo haces

-esta bien- respondió él, y condujo a Emily hasta la cocina, ella se sentó en la barra que había, y él se dispuso a preparar el dichoso café. Después de quince minutos ambos estaban sentados en la cocina disfrutando el delicioso café que Ben preparó

-¿por qué regresaste, Emily?- preguntó él dejando su café de lado

-ya te habías tardado en preguntar- contestó Emily- y regrese porque el destino nos trajo aquí, a Cassie y a mí

-odio cuando te pones hablar así, a mí explícame las cosas como son ¿por qué regresaste?- repitió la pregunta Ben

-porque Cassie va a entrar a Hogwarts, el momento de reunirse con Harry ha llegado

-y no es el mejor momento- comentó Ben

-lo sé, no sé hace cuanto inicio otra vez la guerra en el mundo mágico, pero si Harry ya se enfrentó con Voldemort hace un mes, es el momento en que los dos herederos se deben de juntar

-están en guerra desde hace dos años- Emily lo vio sorprendida, se supone que él no había tenido ningún contacto con el mundo mágico- y no pienses que regresé a ese mundo, durante la guerra trabaje en el departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la magia, y sé que pretextos se inventan para tapar los ataques- Emily sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsa

-toma- le dijo a Ben, ahora el sorprendido era él

-no, dije que jamás iba a volver a hacer magia, y esa varita estaba muy bien en Gringotts, ya no la necesito- respondió Ben, cuando vio la caja que guardaba su varita

-tú mismo lo has dicho, no son tiempos fáciles, estamos en guerra...y sabes que los mortífagos no se detiene a pensar si son muggles o no, los matan y punto, y este es tu único medio para defenderte de ellos, no quiero que te pase nada Ben- Emily lo convenció, no podía negar que desde que las noticias de explosiones empezaron a abundar más de una vez se le ocurrió ir a Gringotts por su varita, pero siempre desistía

-gracias por preocuparte- dijo Ben

-eres mi amigo- respondió Emily con una sonrisa- pero mejor cuéntame que haz hecho de tu vida, sabes nunca te imagine como abogado, ahora tienes hasta un despacho, una bonita casa y estoy casi segura que dejaste la soltería- él suspiró

-bueno, después de dejar Londres, tome algunos cursos y después entre a la Universidad en Edimburgo, ahí conocí a David, un gran amigo y mi socio

-¿dejaste la soltería?- volvió a preguntar Emily, él la vio con tristeza

-se puede decir que si...Helen era la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, ella era todo...no dude en casarme con ella, fuimos felices muy felices el tiempo que estuvimos juntos

-¿qué pasó?- preguntó con cautela Emily, era evidente que no era un tema muy agradable para Ben

-un día salió de compras sola y conductor ebrio chocó con su auto, ella perdió la vida al instante

-cuanto lo siento, Ben...perdón yo no quería, no sabía

-no te disculpes, no lo sabías- respondió Ben con melancolía- pero sabes ella me dejo un gran regalo, mi hija, Natalie, es el vivo retrato de su mamá

-vaya...¿qué edad tiene?- preguntó Emily con curiosidad, y tal vez la niña había heredado la cualidad oculta de su padre: la magia

-acaba de cumplir once en mayo- y adelantándose a la pregunta que ya se estaba formulando Emily dijo- y es bruja, hace un mes recibió la carta de Hogwarts

-¿sabe que eres mago?- preguntó Emily

-si...se lo dije cuando dio sus primeras muestras de magia, pero también sabe que yo no voy a regresar a ese mundo, la apoyo, la amo, pero no regresaré al mundo mágico

-sabes que algún día vas a regresar- le dijo Emily a su amigo- no eres de las personas que se queda sentado viendo como destruyen el mundo al que alguna vez perteneció

-perdón por lo que te voy a decir, pero no eres una de las mejores personas para opinar sobre ese tema- le dijo Ben

-lo sé, pero tenía mis razones y tú sabes cuales son- contestó Emily

-razones que a pesar del tiempo, yo todavía no comprendo- dijo Ben- dejar a la única familia que te queda con una persona que de sobra sabemos que nunca lo iba a llegar a querer, y sabiendo que tú le podías dar el hogar que Lily y James hubieran querido, no lo entiendo de verdad

-Harry no es la única familia que me queda- dijo con pesadumbre Emily

-pero es lo único que te queda de James, podrías haberlos criado juntos en el mundo al cual pertenecen

-estoy segura que Petunia le hablo a Harry del mundo mágico- intervino Emily

-¡eso ni tú te la crees!- exclamó Ben- ya me imagino a Petunia hablándole de Hogwarts a Harry

-pero estoy segura que le dio una vida digna- contestó Emily- se ve fuerte, lleno de amigos y feliz- Ben resopló con la respuesta de su amiga, él había visto como Petunia, su horrible esposo y hasta su hijo trataban a Harry, tenia la certeza que Harry no fue feliz durante su infancia, muchas veces se le cruzó la idea de ir por él y sacarlo del infierno donde vivía, la última vez que lo vio el pequeño Harry tenía seis años y estaba llorando en el parque, él se mantuvo alejado como siempre, después nació su hija y dejo de ser un espectador de cómo el hijo de Lily y James crecía con los Dursley. Tampoco Emily creyó lo que ella misma decía aun recordaba la mirada verde de su sobrino, sus ojos no eran como los de Cassie con una chispa de alegría y felicidad, sino más bien de tristeza, melancolía, madurez, pero eso sólo la hacía sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentía

-¿y Cassie cómo está?- preguntó Ben dejando el tema de Harry a un lado

-feliz- respondió Emily- le emociona estar aquí en Inglaterra y más entrar a Hogwarts, hoy fue al Callejón Diagon ¿ya fuiste a hacer las compras con Natalie?

-no, en la carta del colegio nos recomendaban que pidiéramos las cosas por vía lechuza- contestó Ben- la debiste de haber acompañado

-la orden del fénix fue con ella- agregó Emily

-¿Dumbledore sabe que regresaste¿Cassie sabe que eres bruja¿Harry sabe de ti?- preguntó de corrido Ben sorprendido, pero su amiga lo negó

-nada de eso, Ben- dijo Emily- Dumbledore sólo sabe de los poderes de Cassie y supongo que lo demás sólo fue seguridad para que Voldemort no se entere de su existencia

-entonces Cassie sigue sin saber la verdad- dedujo Ben

-¿y qué quieres que haga, Ben!- exclamó Emily- ¿qué se la diga?

-exacto, eso debiste de haber hecho hace muchos años, decirle quien es...Emily le estás negando a tu hija saber su pasado, y el de su familia, supongo que no sabe quien es su padre

-un traidor, un asesino...¿eso quieres que le diga?

-cualquier cosa es mejor que no saber nada- respondió Ben- y más sabiendo que él está libre- Emily se quedó estupefacta ¿Sirius libre¡no podía ser¡estaba condenado a una vida en Azkaban!

-¿qué!- dijo sin poder creer las palabras de su amigo

-hace tres años se escapó- añadió Ben- o eso supongo porque incluso en el mundo muggle lo estaban buscando

-¡pero nadie nunca se había escapado de Azkaban, de los dementores!- exclamó Emily desesperada, su vida corría peligro, la vida de Harry corría peligro, y definitivamente no era momento para que se supiera que Sirius Black tenía una hija con la desaparecida Emily Potter

-y estoy casi seguro que él ayudo a que Voldemort regresara- agregó el castaño

-ahora entiendo porque decía que no era el mejor momento para que regresara- dijo Emily con pesadumbre, ahora la idea de regresar a Italia no sonaba tan descabellada, más bien necesaria

-Black era de los pocos que sabían que seguías viva, y tal vez a estas alturas ya lo sepa Voldemort

-¿qué voy a hacer? No me puedo quedar aquí...me llevaré a Cassie lejos de Inglaterra, de Italia, de Europa, donde Sirius nunca nos pueda encontrar

-pero tampoco puedes huir ¿o serías capaz de destruir los sueños que tiene Cassie? Hacer lo mismo que hizo James contigo- le dijo Ben- no crees que ya es hora de enfrentar el pasado- pero justamente eso era lo no quería hacer Emily, enfrentar el doloroso y tormentoso que la aquejaba desde hace años, sin embargo no se había cansado de estar escondida, de estar alejada de las personas a las que amaba

-no lo sé- respondió Emily- pero si alguna vez tengo enfrente de mi a Sirius juró por la memoria de James y Lily que lo voy a matar, no me importa que sea el padre de Cassie, lo odio como nunca pensé llegar a odiar a alguna persona

-no eres la única, Emily- dijo Ben- pero es lo mínimo que se merece, ese maldito desgraciado, después de lo que hizo, por mí yo lo hubiera matado el día que lo encarcelaron

-dejemos ese tema en paz- le pidió Emily a su amigo- juré sacar a Sirius Black de mi vida hace muchos años, y eso aun estoy tratando de hacerlo, aunque cada vez es más difícil

-por eso deberías de decirle la verdad a Cassie¿no crees que sería un peso menos de encima si ella supiera?

-y con el riesgo a que sea igual a él, no jamás- contestó Emily- Ben si vieras a Cassie créeme que cada día se parece más a él, físicamente se parece mucho a mí cuando tenía su edad, pero su mirada, su forma de ser, es tan parecida a la de Sirius, tú sabes que siempre he tenido miedo a que se convierta en una digna sucesora de los Black

-entonces busca refugio en la orden- le sugirió Ben- dile la verdad, y busca a la orden, ellos te protegerían, y le mostrarían a Cassie cual es el bando al que debe de pertenecer

-y se te olvida que Sirius también era miembro de la orden del fénix, además mi confianza en la orden se vino abajo cuando sucedió lo de Eli

-eso era mucho pedir a la orden- opinó Ben- y a mi no me sorprendió la decisión que tomaron aquella vez, era de esperarse

-¿sabes dónde está Eli?-preguntó Emily

-se fue del país, es lo único que sé- contestó Ben

-me encantaría que algún día nos pudiéramos reunir Eli, Remus, tú y yo- dijo Emily con nostalgia, echaba mucho de menos a sus amigos y lo único que le pedía a la vida era poderlos ver de nuevo, en un lugar donde la guerra no fuera su compañía, pero ese sueño se había alejado desde su llegada a Londres

-algún día, tenlo por seguro- contestó Ben

-bueno, Ben, me despido no sabes el gusto que dio volverte a ver- dijo Emily levantándose de su asiento

-igualmente, ojalá ahora me visites más seguido- contestó él también levantándose de su lugar

-cuando Cassie entre al colegio vendré a visitarte- dijo la de ojos azules

-hasta luego, Emily- y le estrechó la mano

-ciao, Ben, y por favor cuídate- se despidió Emily

-tú también cuídate y cuida a Cassie- ella asintió, lo abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y después desapareció, Ben se quedó con la sensación que en unos meses el caos de la primera guerra se repetiría de nuevo en sus vidas, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no oyó cuando abrieron la puerta y una niña de once años entró a la cocina

-¡hola, papá¡ya llegué!- exclamó la niña, Ben volteó y encontró a su niña, a su adoración, una niña de cabello rubio rizado con una sonrisa traviesa, por ella tenía que sobrevivir a la guerra que poco a poco llegaba a su vida, sólo por esa razón valía regresar al mundo que pertenecía desde que nació, y que jamás había podido ignorar, al mundo de la magia, donde todo se podía.

Mientras en la ancestral casa de los Black, la conversación se enfocaba a la misteriosa joven a la que Ojoloco Moody, Tonks y Bill habían acompañado al Callejón Diagon y que Ron había conocido, el pelirrojo se había dado a la tarea de sacarles información a los miembros que estaban en ese momento en el Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, porque estaba claro que todos sabían quién era Cassie Bernini, y qué hacía en Londres con tanta protección, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a responderle.

-por favor ¿qué hace ella aquí¿va a entrar a Hogwarts?- les preguntó Ron a Bill, Remus Lupin, Ojoloco Moody, Mundugus Fletcher, y su padre por enésima vez desde que habían llegado, era los únicos miembros que se habían quedado en el cuartel

-Ron, por favor deja de preguntar- le dijo Lupin

-¿qué les cuesta? Sólo es responder si o no ¿va a entrar ella a Hogwarts?- los únicos divertidos en toso eso eran Harry y Ginny, ninguno de los dos había visto a Ron comportarse de esa manera tan desesperada, pero a que no le agradaba ni un pizca que Ron siguiera preguntando por esa tal Cassie, era Hermione, todavía había en ella algo de celos cuando el pelirrojo se fijaba en otra, o tal vez era lo juntos que estaban Harry y Ginny, para eso Hermione no tenía respuesta

-si con eso dejas de dar lata, te lo decimos- le dijo Mundugus a Ron

-lo juro, no los vuelvo a molestar en muchos días, si quieren en un año, una década ¡lo que sea¡pero respóndanme!- dijo de inmediato el pelirrojo

-no deberíamos- opinó Arthur Weasley- pero algún día se van a enterar

-muchacho, desesperado- le dijo Ojoloco

-si acabaran de conocer a la mujer de su vida, estarían igual- opinó Ron dejando a todos con la boca abierta

-no sabes nada de la vida- dijo Moody- ¿la mujer de tu vida¡ya lo creo!

-si va a entrar a Hogwarts, a séptimo curso- respondió por fin a la pregunta Remus

-¡genial!- exclamó con alegría Ron- ¡oíste, Harry¡a séptimo!- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, deseando que Cassie Bernini no se quedará en Gryffindor

-yo me voy- anunció la castaña caminando hacia la estancia

-¿celosa?- le preguntó Ron, pregunta con la cual enfureció a Hermione

-afortunadamente, no- contestó ella y salió rumbo a la habitación que compartía con Ginny

-todavía me quiere- dijo Ron, ganándose una mirada asesina cortesía de su hermana menor

-en tus sueños- murmuró Ginny por lo bajo y salió en busca de su amiga

-¡ahora qué hice!- exclamó Ron al ver la reacción de Ginny y la mirada reprobatoria de todos.

En otra parte de Londres, Cassie estaba en el departamento que compartía con su madre muy preocupada, tenía más de dos horas que la habían pasado a dejar los miembros de la orden del fénix que la acompañaron y su mamá ni rastro, en la semana que llevaban en Londres su madre no había salido casi para nada, situación que no pasó desapercibida para su hija, a Cassie se le hacía muy extraño que siendo su madre inglesa y siendo que algún vez vivió en esa ciudad no buscará a sus conocidos, a sus amigos, a su familia...o tal vez ese día fue a visitar a su padre, idea que desechó a los pocos segundos que se le había ocurrido, su madre odiaba a aquel hombre que alguna vez amó, y jamás lo iría a buscar, desde que Cassie tenía memoria siempre le había insistido a su madre para que le dijera¿quién era su padre¿por qué sólo tenía a su madre¿por qué no tenía familia¿acaso no tenía abuelos, tíos, primos, de esas preguntas sólo sabía que su padre fue alguien que su madre amó, y que la traicionó, tal vez la dejó por otra mujer, pero apenas hace una semana se había enterado que estaba en prisión¿qué delito cometió? Esa pregunta rondaba en los últimos días en la mente de Cassie¿o si el hecho que estuviera en prisión estaba relacionado con que su madre lo odiara tanto, no tenía la menor idea, del por qué sólo tenía a su mamá, tampoco lo sabía, su madre nunca le había hablado de la época en que vivió en Inglaterra, sólo sabía que estudió en Escocia, y sobre su familia, tampoco de eso le había hablado Emily a su hija, Cassie desconocía quienes eran sus abuelos, o fueron sus abuelos, o si tenía tíos, primos, algún pariente en alguna parte del mundo, incluso algunos años atrás le preguntó a su madre si las fotos de los dos adolescentes y la del bebé que tenía eran familia, y ella lo negó. Cassie deseaba una familia, con abuelos, tíos, primos, un padre, y no sólo a su mamá, la amaba, pero tenía la sensación que si tenía familia, de niña pensaba que su familia se encontraba en alguna parte de Reino Unido, pero conforme pasaron los años esa idea se desvaneció, y ahora se tenía que hacer la idea de que sólo contaba con su madre. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta, después entró su madre al departamento, Cassie corrió a abrazar a su mamá

-Hola, chaparra- saludó Emily a su hija, se había aparecido en una calle cercana a su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse a su aspecto normal de Emily Bernini, para ahorrarse las explicaciones que seguro le pediría Cassie se apareció en una callejón donde a unas calles estaba una pastelería donde ella solía comprar pasteles cuando vivía en Londres, para su fortuna aun existía y compró su pastel preferido de moka con nuez, y también pasó por un pizza

-ciao, mamma- dijo Cassie- ¡pastel!

-tu delirio- le dijo Emily a su hija

-nuestro delirio- corrigió Cassie- _¡accio platos!_- exclamó y con un simple movimiento de muñeca dos platos llegaron a su mano, llevó el pastel a la mesa y abrió el paquete en el que venía, ya lo iba a servir cuando se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo- falta el cuchillo _¡accio cuchillo!_

-¿no crees que es peligroso un cuchillo volando por ahí?- le preguntó su madre

-no seas exagerada- le contestó, tomó el cuchillo del mango y cortó dos pedazos de pastel- como que falta el café

-¡no me digas que lo vas a aparecer!- exclamó Emily, ella recordó que hacía exactamente lo mismo que Cassie cuando comía pastel, a excepción cuando estaba James, él lo hacía de forma más simple

-no, aun no llegó a tanto- respondió Cassie- lo único que puedo hacer es traer las tazas, además la comida mágica no sabe tan bien como la real

-me alegra oír eso- contestó Emily- no quiero que arruines la comida que preparo...pero antes de comer pastel primero comemos la pizza

-me gusta la idea- respondió Cassie- abrió la caja en la que estaba la pizza y volvió hacer el mismo encantamiento que antes, convocó dos platos y madre e hija comieron la deliciosa comida chatarra, para después degustar lo que más le gustaba a ambas: pastel.

Para todos el tiempo que faltaba para entrar de nuevo a Hogwarts pasó volando, en ese tiempo Harry celebró en el cuartel de la orden su cumpleaños número diecisiete, con la novedad que ese año recibió una carta del ministerio donde le otorgaba total libertad de hacer magia y lo acreditaba como mayor de edad en el mundo mágico, el niño que vivió sentía en esos momentos que la vida por fin le sonreía, aunque fuera de los muros de aquella tétrica casa estaba una guerra, él se sentía feliz, tenía que aprovechar los instantes que la vida le permitiera con las personas que quería, no permitiría jamás que lo sucedido con Sirius hace un año se volviera a repetir, cada vez sentía que la batalla con Voldemort estaba cada vez más cerca, y no estaba seguro si sobreviviera, pero tan bien sentía que cada vez tenía más armas con las cuales poco a poco se iba formando una seguridad que acabaría con Voldemort, lo derrotaría, no se dejaría vencer, por todos los que habían dado su vida por él, por sus padres, por Sirius, y porque quería un mejor futuro para las personas que lo rodeaban y para él, quería ser verdaderamente feliz.

Y para Cassie los días antes de su ingreso a Hogwarts, los aprovechó con su madre recorriendo las calles de Londres, donde por primera vez en su vida su madre le habló de sus años en Inglaterra, dónde solía ir a tomar café con sus amigas, dónde solía ir a pasear, y ahí fue cuando Cassie se enteró que en su juventud su madre había tenido tres grandes amigos a los cuales quería mucho y que no sabía nada de ellos desde hace dieciséis años, Lilian, Elizabeth, y Benjamín, por supuesto Cassie le insistió en que lo fuera a buscar, incluso le prometió que la ayudaría, pero su madre se negó. Pero si Cassie pensó que su madre le contaría algo sobre su padre, estaba muy equivocada, Emily no le habló de la historia que rodeó su relación con Sirius Black, y mucho menos le dijo su nombre, el tema del padre de Cassie fue olímpicamente saltado por Emily, a pesar que aun recordaba lo sucedido en muchas de esas calles con él, pero eso jamás lo debía saber su hija. Sin embargo el tema llegó la noche anterior a la partida de Cassie hacia Hogwarts, ese día de luna menguante Emily se hallaba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro, cuando Cassie entró a su habitación, se recostó a un lado de ella y la abrazó

-mamá ¿me darías permiso para pasar las navidades en Hogwarts?- Emily dejó su libro y miró a su hija, nunca en los diecisiete años de vida de Cassie, los había cumplido a principios de Agosto, habían pasado las fiestas navideñas separadas

-¿y eso por qué?- preguntó Emily con interés

-es que va a haber un baile de Navidad- contestó Cassie- por favor, incluso ya compré mi túnica de gala- aun Emily seguía dudosa, qué haría en navidad¿ir con Ben¿regresar a Italia?- sé que nunca hemos las fiestas separadas, pero en verdad quiero ir a ese baile, sabes que me encanta bailar y de seguro también va a ir Ron

-¿Ron¿quién es Ron?

-mmm...lo conocí en el Callejón Diagon, es el hermano menor de Bill, él pelirrojo que me acompañó, y bueno su hermano no está nada mal

-Cassie, Cassie, Cassie...no que muy enamorada de André- le dijo su madre

-¡ese ya es pasado!- exclamó Cassie- será guapo, bailará muy bien, pero...

-como te pareces a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad- dijo inconscientemente Emily, tarde se dio cuenta que ella sola había sacado un tema del cual no quería hablar

-¿mi papá¿cómo era?- ya no se podía dar vuelta atrás, había hablado y ahora tenía que contestar

-bueno él tenía mucho éxito con las mujeres, era guapo y traía a varias locas por él, que hacían lo que fuera por salir con él, y tú, eres bonita y traes a muchos muchachos detrás de ti- respondió Emily

-¿y tú eras una de esas que andaba tras de él?- preguntó Cassie aprovechándose que su madre estaba respondiendo a sus preguntas

-¡no! Al contrario, él me caía mal por eso, pase muchos años discutiendo con él por ser un mujeriego

-¿cuándo lo conociste¿qué edad tenías?

-tenía once años, él era amigo de mi hermano- Cassie se sorprendió ¡tenía un tío¡y su madre nunca se lo había dicho! Pero por primera vez Cassie contuvo sus ganas de protestar, y dejo que su madre siguiera hablando- tal para cual, eran bromistas, cada dos por tres estaban castigados, eran la pesadilla de nuestro profesores, y ambos mujeriegos con ganas, pero en las vacaciones de verano de nuestro último año él se fue a vivir con nosotros, lo empecé a conocer y se fue dando la relación, incluso ese año entre los dos ayudamos a mi hermano a que su amor platónico aceptara salir con él, ella era una de mis mejores amigas, después de unos años se casaron

-¿y qué es de mi tío?- preguntó más interesada Cassie, su madre nunca le había contado tantas cosas sobre su pasado

-a él y su esposa los asesinaron hace dieciséis años, en ese entonces yo vivía en Roma, no tardé en enterarme que el culpable de su muerte era tu papá- por fin Cassie entendió porque su mamá odiaba a su padre, le sorprendió la noticia, pero también le dolió, en muchas de esas noches en que había soñado con tener un padre, se lo había imaginado bromista, cariñoso, pero nunca como un asesino, Emily no pudo contener las lágrimas, su hija la abrazó, su padre había causado todo el dolor que su madre tenía, y sólo por eso merecía su odio

-por eso nunca me hablabas de él- susurró Cassie

-no quiero que seas igual a él, un traidor, asesino- le dijo su madre abrazándola con fuerza

-nunca mamá, te lo prometo- contestó Cassie, pero en ese momento una imagen apareció en su mente

-únete a nosotros, yo jamás te mentiría como lo han hecho los demás- el cabello castaño, ojos grises y esa la misma túnica negra con la que la había visto en su sueño anterior, la sonrisa arrogante- aun te puedes unir a los que quedamos con dignidad a la familia que perteneces¿no te gustaría tener todo el poder que quisieras¿ser más poderosas que el mismísimo Voldemort? Tú puedes, al final de cuentas llevas en tu sangre el legado de dos familias muy poderosas, piénsalo Cassie

-Cassie vuelve de las nubes- le dijo su madre y Cassie fijó su mirada en ella

-ti voglio benne, mamma (te quiero, mamá)- le dijo

-ti amo (te amo), Cassie- dijo Emily dandóle un beso en la frente.

El 1 de Septiembre en el cuartel general de la orden era un completo caos, aunque a comparación del de hace dos años se podía considerar en calma, ese día sólo ingresarían a Hogwarts cuatro adolescentes, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, los tres primeros a su último año en el Colegio de Magia, mientras la más pequeña de los Weasley a su sexto curso. Y se hubiera podido decir que todo había transcurrido con tranquilidad a no ser un pequeño incidente ocasionado por el nerviosismo y un poco de histeria por parte del último Premio Anual: Hermione

-Hermione ¿qué buscas?- le preguntó Harry a su amiga, tenía unos segundos de haber entrado a la habitación que Harry compartía con Ron, y había ido directamente donde tenían un montón de cosas los dos amigos, la castaña buscaba algo

-¿no has visto mi placa, Harry?- enfatizó el nombre a quien le preguntaba

-no desde el día que te llegó- respondió el ojiverde

-¿cómo se me pudo perder!- exclamó desesperada Hermione, y muy a su pesar se dirigió a Ron- ¿no has visto mi placa?

-¡por fin me diriges la palabra!- celebró Ron ganándose una mirada nada amistosa por parte de Hermione- no la he visto

-¿que voy a hacer¡ya la busque por todo el cuarto, el armario, la cocina¡y nadie la ha visto!

-mejor si no la encuentras- murmuró Ron

-¿qué dijiste Ronald Weasley!- le gritó Hermione

-mejor si no la encuentras- dijo el pelirrojo- así tal vez no soportaremos a una controladora histérica como tú

-¡yo no soy una controladora histérica!- Harry ignoró a sus amigos y siguió guardando las cosas en el baúl, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esas discusiones

-mmm...tienes razón, te quedaría mejor, loca histérica controladora paranoica

-¡y tú eres un insensible que no piensa en los demás!

-¡eso no es cierto!- contestó Ron

-¡te repito lo sucedido a finales de Abril!- respondió Hermione- ¡ahí me demostraste que no te importan los sentimientos de los demás!

-¡era un abrazo!- se defendió Ron- ¡por eso eres una paranoica¡además ese día tú ibas a romper conmigo!- la castaña se quedó sin palabras, era cierto aunque jamás lo admitiría ante nadie

-¡la encontré!- exclamó una pelirroja en cuanto entró a la habitación, Hermione agradeció la entrada de Ginny

-¿dónde estaba?- le preguntó Hermione olvidándose completamente de Ron

-en tu baúl- respondió Ginny- y según tú ya habías buscado, y dice mamá que se apuren

-bajamos en cinco minutos- contestó Harry, y así las dos muchachas salieron de la habitación

-¿Ya tienes todo, Cassie?- le decía Emily a su hija por quinta vez en menos de cinco minutos

-ya, mamá- respondió Cassie harta que su mamá le preguntara si ya tenía todo

-¿a qué hora van a venir por nosotros?- preguntó Emily, ya casi eran las diez de la mañana

-bueno dijeron que mandarían a alguien para llevarnos a una calle cerca de aquí, para reunirnos con otros y después ir todos juntos a King's Cross- en ese momento alguien tocó el timbre, Cassie fue corriendo a abrir, Emily la siguió y se quedó unos pasos atrás de su hija

-buenos días- saludó un hombre con el cabello cenizo, se veía un poco pálido y tenía algunas canas prematuras- supongo que tú eres Cassie Bernini- ella asintió- mucho gusto soy Remus Lupin- Emily se quedó estática, no estaba preparada para recibir a su amigo y tratarlo como un completo desconocido

-pase, en un momento nos vamos- dijo Cassie y le abrió paso a Remus- tome asiento, le presento a mi madre, Emily Bernini

-mucho gusto, Señora Bernini- y Lupin le tendió la mano en forma de saludo, ella la estrechó, pero lo que Emily verdaderamente quería era abrazarlo, pero tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos

-igualmente- respondió Emily- por favor tome asiento- Remus así lo hizo- ¿no gusta un café o algo?

-no, gracias- contestó amablemente Remus- no tardamos en irnos

-es que no conoce a Cassie- dijo Emily- todavía va a tardar en salir con sus cosas listas, para que de todos modos las cosas se le olviden

-no se preocupe- dijo Remus- tengo paciencia, y esperare el tiempo que sea necesario

-créame que con Cassie perderá toda esa paciencia- él sonrió, había aprendido a tener paciencia después de tener unos amigos como James y Sirius

-habla muy bien inglés, señora- le comentó Lupin a Emily ella empezó a reír

-¡por supuesto!- exclamó ella- nací cerca de Glasgow, y viví algunos años aquí en Londres

-pensé que era italiana- dijo Remus

-bueno después de vivir casi veinte años allá, puedes decir que una parte de ti es italiana

-pero supongo que Cassie si es italiana- dijo Remus Lupin

-sólo de nacimiento- contestó Emily- y porque creció allá, es la primera vez que viaja hacia Inglaterra

-¿no extrañó Inglaterra en todo este tiempo?- preguntó Remus

-mucho- respondió Emily- sobretodo a los amigos que deje aquí- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-los amigos y la familia se extrañan- agregó Remus- o se añoran

-¿y a qué se dedica en el mundo mágico?- preguntó Emily con interés, quería saber que era de la vida de su amigo

-hago investigaciones sobre la magia oscura, y formas de combatirla- respondió Lupin- pero mi tiempo se me va en asuntos de la orden del fénix

-¡listo!- anunció Cassie- ya ves mamá está vez no tarde tanto

-creo que lo mejor es irnos directamente a King's Cross- dijo Remus cuando vio su reloj

-¿qué esperamos para irnos?- preguntó Cassie, y así los tres salieron del departamento.

-¡Papá apúrate!- le decía una niña rubia de once años a su padre, quien iba apresurado jalando el baúl de su hija, el avión que tomaron para llegar a Londres se había retrasado y por lo tanto se les había hecho un poco tarde para que la niña tomara el tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts

-¡ya voy, hija!- contestó el hombre, cuyo nombre era Ben Hepburn, de la rapidez con la que iba no se fijó que tropezó con un niño y que accidentalmente casi cae sobre él, pero no pudo evitar tirarlo al piso

-¡Alex!- gritó la madre del niño asustada que su hijo fuese arrollado por un hombre descuidado que no sabía lo que estaba enfrente de él

-estoy bien, mamá- dijo el niño, era alto y con cabello castaño, tenía los ojos color miel

-lo siento- se disculpó Ben levantándose y ayudando al niño a ponerse en pie

-¿qué se cree!- le gritó la mujer, tenía el cabello castaño, casi rubio, iba vestida como muggle- ¡que puede ir arrollando a niños por ahí!

-lo siento, señora, pero tengo prisa- contestó Ben, sin ver a la mujer, se estaba sacudiendo la ropa

-¡prisa¡así son todos de la ciudad siempre llevan prisa!- exclamó la mujer

-mamá- la llamó el niño- ya casi son las once

-¡por Merlín!- exclamó la mujer, ahí fue cuando Ben la volteó a ver, pero la mujer al poco tiempo le dio la espalda y guió a su hijo al andén 9 ¾

-¿atravesaron la pared?- preguntó Natalie, había visto como madre e hijo desaparecían entre el andén 9 y el 10

-esa es la entrada al andén que te llevará a Hogwarts- contestó Ben

-¡pero atravesaron la pared!- exclamó su hija incrédula

-toma el carrito de baúl y corre hacia la pared

-¡me voy a estrellar!- contestó Natalie

-confía en mi, Nat- le dijo su padre

-¿vienes conmigo?- le preguntó su hija, él negó con la cabeza

-no, pequeña- respondió Ben- atraviesas el muro y llegaras al andén, sube al tren sin hablarle a nadie, y busca un compartimiento, me mandas una lechuza para saber en que casa te quedaste

-ya lo sé, papá

-te cuidas- le dijo Ben- y no hagas travesuras

-ejem...

-o procura que no te descubran- Natalie sonrió y abrazó a su padre

-te voy a extrañar- le dijo

-y yo a ti pequeña, te quiero

-yo también te quiero, papá- se separaron, Natalie tomó sus cosas

-no tengas miedo- le dijo su padre- corre si te sientes más segura- y así lo hizo, corrió hacia la pared entre el andén nueve y diez, cerró los ojos antes de llegar, a los lejos oyó un adiós de su padre, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en el andén 9 ¾ cumplió las ordenes de su padre, y a los pocos minutos ya estaba sentada en un compartimiento sola, hasta que el niño con el que había chocado su papá abrió el compartimiento donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Y dónde se metió, Remus?- preguntó Tonks, tenían algunos minutos de haber llegado a la plataforma del expreso de Hogwarts y Remus seguía sin aparecer con Cassie, cuestión que tenía muy preocupados a los miembros de la orden del fénix presentes

-puede ser que Cassie se volviera a escapar- comentó divertido Fred

-¡esa jovencita debe aprender lo que es responsabilidad!- exclamó la señora Weasley- y ustedes ya deberían ir subiendo al tren- les dijo a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny

-yo quiero saber quien es la famosa Cassie- dijo Ginny

-¡nada de eso¡suban ahora mismo!- le ordenó Molly Weasley

-no hasta que llegue Remus- dijo esta vez Harry

-¡ahí vienen!- anunció Ron con alegría

-¡suban ahora mismo!- les ordenó la señora Weasley, y esta vez nadie se atrevió a contradecirla, muy a pesar de Ron.

-Hola- la saludó el niño- ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

-por supuesto- contestó Natalie, el niño acomodó sus cosas y se sentó enfrente de ella

-me llamo Alexander Payne- se presentó- pero dime Alex

-soy Natalie Hepburn, pero me puedes decir Nat

-¿y en qué casa te quieres quedar?- le preguntó el niño

-espero que en Gryffindor, ahí estuvo mi papá- contestó Natalie

-yo también, según mi mamá es la mejor casa

-¿tus padres fueron a Hogwarts?

-sólo mi mamá, mi papá es muggle- respondió Alex

-¿en serio? En mi caso es al revés, mi mamá era muggle, pero mi papá es mago

-¿te gusta hacer bromas?- le preguntó Alexander a la niña rubia

-¡me encanta! Mi papá no me dejó que pidiera un kit de los Sortilegios Weasley

-yo lo pedí sin que mi mamá se enterara- dijo Alex- tengo algunos planes de broma

-¿te puedo ayudar?- le preguntó Natalie

-¡claro!- respondió con entusiasmo Alex, y así empezó la amistad que muchos dolores de cabeza les traería a los profesores de Hogwarts.

Elizabeth Payne se encontraba parada en el andén 9 ¾ acababa de despedir a su hijo, Alexander, hacía mucho tiempo que había pisado por última vez ese lugar, había sido cuando regresó de su último año en Hogwarts, con sus amigos Lily, Emily, Ben, James, Sirius y su entonces novio Remus Lupin, tal vez ese fue el momento en que su vida se empezó a desmoronar, eligió un camino que en ese entonces creyó correcto, a lado de alguien a quien ella amaba mucho: su padre, pero a fin de cuentas no fue lo mejor, cuando quiso regresar, ya no pudo, su vida se complicó hasta el punto de no poder salir de su casa porque la querían matar, por traidora de ambos bandos, le costó recuperar a sus amigos, y a él, pero cuando todo se estaba mejorando la vida le dio otro golpe, y fue cuando decidió huir, hasta apenas hace un año regresar de nuevo a su país natal, donde había decidido enfrentar el pasado y sus consecuencias

-¿Lizzie?- dijo una voz detrás de ella, sólo habían existido dos personas que la llamaban de aquella manera, su padre y él- ¿eres tú?- ella volteó lentamente para encontrarse con un Remus Lupin dieciséis años más que la última vez que lo vio

-Remus- susurró ella. Después de vigilar que Cassie llegará bien al tren, la orden se dedicó a vigilar el andén, y cual fue la sorpresa de Remus de encontrarse con una de las personas que más había extrañado

-regresaste- dijo él, ella lo abrazó, Remus no se esperaba esa reacción, lo más normal de Eli era gritar, protestar, reclamar, pero esa ocasión era diferente, era el reencuentro que Eli había esperado con el hombre que amó y a pesar de todo seguía amando, no era el momento para reclamarle del por qué la dejo sola, ya habría tiempo para hablarlo y para pedirse perdón

-¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Eli, separándose de él

-eso no importa- dijo Remus separándose de ella, y viéndola mejor, seguía teniendo el cabello castaño y esos ojos verde azuloso que nunca había podido olvidar- perdón por no comprenderte, por todas las tonterías que dije

-yo también dije muchas cosas, pero no es el momento para hablar de eso, pero por favor, hoy no- le pidió Eli, y lo volvió abrazar, los dos sabían que sus diferencias todavía no se habían arreglado, sólo era una tregua, sin embargo no podrían posponer por mucho tiempo sus problemas los cuales sabían que no se resolverían de la noche a la mañana, ni que todo volvería a ser como antes, aun quedaban muchas adversidades por superar.

-Hola ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?- preguntó Cassie al compartimiento ocupado por Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna

-por supuesto- contestó de inmediato Ron- toma asiento

-gracias- respondió ella

-ella es Cassie Bernini- dijo Ron ahí fue cuando al menos tres ocupantes del compartimientos entendieron la reacción de Ron, pero sólo Hermione cambió su expresión, de lo feliz que estaba esa tal Cassie venía a arruinarlo todo

-Cassie ¿te acuerdas de mi?- le preguntó el pelirrojo

-Ron ¿verdad?- él asintió y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-te presento a mis amigos, él es Neville Longbottom- dijo señalando al chico de la ventana- ella es Luna Lovegood- la rubia movió la mano en forma de saludo- la de a lado es mi hermana Ginny- la pelirroja sonrió- ella es Hermione Granger- pero ella no hizo ningún gesto de saludo, al contrario tomó un libro y lo empezó a leer- es un poquito enojona- a lo que Hermione contestó dándole un pisotón- ¡ay! y el de la esquina es Harry Potter- ambos se miraron como si aquellos ojos que estaban viendo los hubieran visto antes, ella esos ojos verdes, y él los ojos grises de ella, pero ninguno sabía de donde

-soy Cassie Bernini, mucho gusto de conocerlos- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y así emprendieron su camino hacia Hogwarts donde el futuro les deparaba muchas cosas que ninguno de ellos podía imaginar en aquel instante, para algunos su vida daría un giro de 180º, pero de ellos dependía si para bien o para mal, nada está escrito y en ellos estaba la decisión de cual camino tomar.

**Por fin se encontraron Harry y Cassie, pero ya habrá más de ellos en capítulos más adelante, Emily ya no aparecerá tanto, habrá otro personaje nuevo y otras cosas más.**

**Si tienes dudas o ya se perdieron en la historia, díganmelo y las resolveré.**

**Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado review, no saben cuanto se los agradezco. MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

**juaniweb: **Gracias por tu review, se tenían que encontrar algún día pero siempre lo tuve planeado hasta este capítulo, siento mucho la tardanza pero dispongo de muy poco tiempo para escribir. Muchas gracias BYE

**maritza chan: **Perdón por tardar tanto, y si los capítulos a mi parecer son largos, pero no tanto. Y falta para que se enteren que Emily regrésó a Inglaterra, y muchos más para que se den cuenta de quien es Cassie. Muchas gracias, nos vemos.

**LunaNis: **En verdad siento la tardanza, pero cuando publique el capítulo anterior lo tenñia casi listo sólo que no contaba que en corregir detalles o quitarle algunas cosas me iba a llevar más tiempo de lo previsto, además he de confesar que le he dedicado poco tiempo a los fics, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer tanto que a mi casa sólo llego a dormir. Y te aseguró que aunque me tarde en publicar no he abandonado la historia, te repito es falta de tiempo. Espero que me comprendas. Muchos saludos CIAO.

**Les pido paciencia para el siguiente capítulo, no sé cuanto tardaré en publicarlo, y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que la han tenido.**

**Les pido que si alguien tiene algún comentario, reclamación, howler, o una duda, me dejen un review.**

**Me despido**

**Gala Potter **


	5. El Sombrero Seleccionador

**Estoy de regreso después de tantos meses, y les debo una GRAN disculpa por la tardanza, pero les pido comprensión, aunque prometo no volver a desaparecer tantos meses. **

**Les recuerdo que todos los personajes perteneces a J.K Rowling a excepción de unos cuantos que aparecen por allí.**

**No se las quiero hacer larga, ya han tenido bastante con el tiempo que ha pasado. **

**Así que…**

**¡A leer! **

"**La Profecía de Godric Gryffindor"**

**Quinto capítulo**

**El Sombrero Seleccionador**

**Por Gala Potter**

Tantos años habían pasado desde aquel día donde cada uno decidió continuar su vida sin el otro, todo había iniciado en una situación muy parecida a la que estaban en ese momento, ambos sentados frente a frente con una taza de café al frente, el lugar era otro, no era una cafetería cercana a la estación King's Cross, la cita ese día era la casa donde ella se había mantenido oculta, pero lo que comenzó como una reunión después de los fatídicos hechos que los habían dejado destrozados, no terminó como hubiesen querido, se dijeron tantas estupideces muchas de ellas ni siquiera sentían, sólo era enojo por la cobardía y la falta de comprensión. La emoción de su reencuentro en el andén 9 ¾ ya había pasado, ahora sólo querían hablar, saber que había sido de la otra persona que por más que intentaron jamás llegaron a olvidar, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar o siquiera mirarse a los ojos, el tema de lo acontecido años atrás sabían que se mantendría tabú por algún tiempo.

-jamás imagine encontrarte en el andén- dijo por fin Elizabeth- fue tan...

-...extraño- completó la frase Lupin- pensé que estabas muy lejos de aquí

-lo estaba- contestó ella- estaba en Canadá, pero hay ciertas circunstancias que me hicieron regresar hace un año

-han de haber sido muy fuertes para que hayas regresado y aparecido en público- comentó él

-la guerra y el señor oscuro- contestó Eli, Remus hizo una mueca jamás le gusto la forma en que ella se refería a Voldemort- sé que regreso, todos los ataques que ha habido han sido culpa de los mortífagos

-pensé que no querías saber nada de nuestro mundo- dijo Lupin- y menos de una nueva guerra

-así era- respondió ella- pero no puedo ignorar lo que soy y lo que fui, por eso decidí regresar, ahora no soy sólo yo, debo proteger a mi hijo y sin la magia no lo puedo hacer- Remus no prestó atención a lo que decía Eli después de escuchar que ella, su Lizzie, tenía un hijo...pero que otra cosa esperaba después de estar separados dieciséis años ¿volver hacer lo que eran antes¿acaso no los dos habían jurado olvidarse?...pero le dolía saber que ella si lo había olvidado mientras él se había pasado cada noche añorando su compañía y tantas veces pensado en tomar sus cosas e ir con ella, con la mujer que había dueña de todo su ser, pero la cobardía era más grande

-¿un hijo?- dijo Remus fingiendo que no le había afectado que ella si había rehecho su vida- por eso estabas en el andén

-exacto- respondió Eli- acaba de entrar a primer año ¿y tú por qué estabas en el andén¿Fuiste a dejar a alguien?

-si- contestó Remus- fui a dejar a Harry

-¿Harry?...así se llama tu hijo

-no es mi hijo- respondió el licántropo- es el hijo de Lily y James- ella lo miró sorprendida

-¿el hijo de Lily y James?- preguntó Eli- han pasado muchos años desde que la última vez que lo vi, apenas era un bebé, supongo que ha de ser el vivo retrato de James

-pero con los ojos de Lily- dijo Remus, ella sonrió recordaba perfectamente los ojos esmeralda de su amiga, los mismo que su hijo había heredado

-si no me equivoco acaba de cumplir diecisiete...si no hubiera sido por Black, Lily y James hubieran visto a su hijo crecer- dijo Eli, la ira y furia que sentía se reflejaba en la manera que tenía sujeta la taza, la cual parecía querer deshacer como si de Sirius Black se tratara

-la culpa no fue de Sirius- la interrumpió Remus, Eli lo vio anonadada, ella había evitado que Remus quisiera vengarse de Sirius Black y ¡ahora lo defendía¡Era inaudito!

-¡Sirius Black los entregó¡Él era un espía¡Era un mortífago¡A mi no me vengas a decir que Sirius no es culpable!- exclamó ella enfadada, odiaba a Sirius Black con todas sus entrañas

-todo fue un error- contestó Remus Lupin, Eli lo veía con los ojos desorbitados ¿qué la pesaba a Remus! Se preguntaba ella

-¡un error!- gritó ella- ¿quién te metió esa idea en la cabeza¡Sirius era el guardián secreto¡No hay ningún error¡Él los traicionó!

-Lizzie, por favor tranquilízate- le pidió Remus

-¡que me tranquilice!- exclamó Eli- ¡estás defendiendo a Sirius Black¡Al culpable que más de una vida se haya derrumbado¡Incluida la nuestra!

-lo estoy defendiendo como alguna vez te defendí a ti- respondió Remus perdiendo la paciencia que lo caracterizaba- pero al contrario de ti, él si era inocente, él nunca fue un mortífago- Eli se quedó callada, pero en su interior estaba ardiendo de coraje- Sirius Black nunca fue aliado de Voldemort, él no era el guardián secreto de los Potter

-Remus esas son puras mentiras- dijo ella desesperada- Sirius era un mortífago que mató a sus amigos

-no lo era- insistió él- todo un error, una confusión, Sirius iba a hacer el guardián secreto, pero a la última hora hicieron cambio de planes, Peter era el guardián, Peter Pettigrew era el mortífago infiltrado en la orden del fénix, Sirius si intentó matarlo pero Colagusano fue más inteligente esa vez, se cortó un dedo y escapó en su forma de animago

-¿quién te convenció de esa sarta de mentiras?- preguntó ella- ¿una confusión¿Peter vivo¡Por Merlín¡Eso no es posible!

-Sirius, él me lo dijo- ella abrió los ojos sin poderlo creer, se suponía que Sirius Black estaba en Azkaban- se escapó hace cuatro años, y él me contó la historia...vi a Peter con mis propios ojos, se hizo pasar como la mascota en una familia de magos, Peter ayudó a Voldemort a regresar

-quiero hablar con Sirius personalmente- exigió Eli, ella vio como Remus bajaba la mirada- tal vez si él me lo dice podré creerle

-no puedes- le contestó con un deje de tristeza en su voz- es imposible

-¡a mi no me vengas con que es imposible¡Tú sabes dónde está escondido! Tengo que hablar con él, quiero comprobar si es verdad lo que me estás diciendo

-Sirius murió hace un año- respondió él con tristeza, ella se quedó pasmada ¿inocente¿Muerto?- murió en el ataque que hubo al ministerio el año pasado

-no lo puedo creer- susurró ella cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, Elizabeth Payne se sentía devastada, ella había dado testimonio de la culpabilidad de Sirius, pero él era inocente, él que nunca había dejado de considerar como amigo a pesar se todo lo sucedido¿y qué hizo ella?...lo mando a Azkaban condenándolo a una vida miserable con los dementores, pero pedirle perdón a aquel que fue su amigo era imposible, y sólo la hacía sentir más miserable, ella tenía que haber estado en Azkaban, no él, no Sirius Black, las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Eli

-él se mantuvo escondido dos años, primero viajando o más bien tratando de encontrar a Emily, hasta que Dumbledore lo confinó en Grimmauld Place- continuó con la historia Remus Lupin

-¿sabes algo de Emily?- preguntó Eli a la mención de su amiga, saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba

-nada...pareciera como si a ella y a Ben se los hubiese tragado la tierra- respondió Remus- desde que inició la guerra los hemos tratado de encontrar

-entonces ellos no saben que cometimos un gran error al culpar a Sirius- dijo ella, Remus asintió- Emily lo debería de saber, tal vez ella así volvería al mundo mágico

-con Emily no puedes prever nada, yo creía que ella se haría cargo de Harry y ¿qué hizo? Huir, a pesar que era su sobrino, la única familia que le queda y le dio la espalda

-¿le has contado a Harry sobre Emily?- preguntó Eli recuperando la compostura

-no...Lo he querido hacer desde que Harry descubrió sus poderes, pero para qué lo hago si jamás la va a conocer, si ni siquiera sé si ella sigue viva

-es su familia- replicó ella

-la familia que le dio la espalada cuando se quedó huérfano- dijo Remus- te lo dije hace muchos años, lo que hizo Emily al dejar a Harry solo, no se lo voy a perdonar, por Merlín, mejor Petunia accedió a cuidarlo que ella

-a lo mejor tuvo sus razones- dijo Elizabeth- o puede suceder que tal vez se arrepienta y regrese

-quisiera creer en eso- contestó Remus- pero crees que ella no sepa que desde hace dos años estamos en guerra

-yo creo que algún día ella va a regresar- ahora el sorprendido era Remus ¿Emily¿Regresar? Él había perdido la esperanza de verla regresar después de leer su última carta donde se negaba a cuidar a Harry

-ella no va a regresar, por lo tanto no vale la pena que estemos perdiendo el tiempo hablando de ella- Eli hizo una mueca de disgusto, le molestaba el rencor que Remus sentía hacia la que fue una de sus mejores amigas, pero tampoco lo podía contradecir, tenía que aceptar que él tenía razones bastante válidas, por eso accedió al cambio de tema, pasaron varios minutos para que alguno volviera a hablar... ¿De qué hablaban¿De lo que sucedió hace dieciséis años¿O del cómo les había ido en los años que estuvieron separados? Pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hacerse daño escuchando como el otro si había sido capaz de continuar con su vida, como el otro tal vez si había sido feliz, pero que equivocados estaban tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que Remus Lupin y Elizabeth Payne en verdad se dijeran lo que sentían.

-¿tienes una estrecha relación con Harry?- preguntó ella, así mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro, evitaba hablar con Remus de su vida, y satisfacía la curiosidad que sentía por saber que era de la vida del hijo de una de sus mejores amigas

-si...soy su tutor- respondió él

-no se supone que era Sirius- comentó ella- ¡rayos! Lo siento...es que, es tan extraño

-no te preocupes- dijo él- yo aun no puedo creer que él murió- Sirius Black no era el mejor tema para hablar, a ambos les dolía su muerte

-sígueme contando de Harry ¿heredó los genes de merodeador?- por fin en el rostro de Remus se dibujó una sonrisa

-si...creo que Lily y James estarían muy orgullosos de él, es un buen estudiante, capitán del equipo de quidditch y definitivamente lleva sangre de merodeador, aunque él insiste que los problemas lo buscan a él, no él a ellos

-me encantaría verlo de nuevo

-y a él le alegraría conocer a una amiga de su madre- agregó él, Eli sonrió- vamos, Lily era mi amiga, pero tú eres la persona adecuada para hablarle de ella, fue tu amiga durante muchos años

-Remus te puede hacer una pregunta- dijo ella

-claro- respondió él- para que son los viejos amigos- Eli resopló, ellos no eran simplemente viejos amigos en un encuentro casual, pero recobró la compostura para pedirle algo que años atrás le habían negado

-quiero entrar a la orden del fénix- pidió ella, Remus soltó la taza de café que sostenía, no sintió el café caliente sobre su pecho y sus piernas, otra vez comprobaba que Elizabeth Payne lo podía descontrolar a límites insospechados. Eli lo miró desafiante, esta vez no habría poder humano que le impidiera ayudar a la causa que siempre debió apoyar.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que el Expreso de Hogwarts inició su camino hacia el famoso colegio de magia, en ese tiempo el compartimiento donde iba Cassie Bernini la atiborraron de preguntas ¿de dónde venía¿En qué colegio había estudiado¿Por qué se había cambiado de colegio? En esa pregunta ella ya había preparado un respuesta que sonara lo bastante convincente, nadie debía saber la verdadera razón de su cambio de colegio, muchos menos los poderes especiales que ella poseía, por eso debía ser cuidadosa en no mostrarlos, tal vez ya que tuviera confianza se los diría.

-te va a encantar Hogwarts- comentaba Ginny Weasley- es fascinante, y por muchos años que lleves nunca lo llegas a conocer del todo

-me di una idea cuando leí la Historia de Hogwarts- dijo Cassie

-¿en serio? Hermione es la única que la ha leído- comentó Harry- ¿verdad, Hermione?- pero la chica lo vio como si no supiera de que hablaba

-perdón no te escuche ¿qué decías?- dijo Hermione

-que tú habías leído la historia de Hogwarts- repitió lo antes dicho Harry- porque Cassie también lo hizo

-¡bien por ti!- exclamó Hermione con un deje de sarcasmo- pero en ese libro no dice todo los secretos que encierra Hogwarts, como los elfos domésticos

-¿y qué clases vas a tomar?- preguntó Ginny, no tenía idea del por qué Hermione se estaba comportando de esa manera, comúnmente ella era muy amable, pero con Cassie era totalmente distinto

-pues las mismas que llevaba, Transformaciones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Pociones y Aritmancia- contestó Cassie, pero una chica de cabello castaño que había fingido ignorar la conversación con Cassie hizo una mueca de disgusto, todas las materias que ella tomaba las tendría con esa chica, pero aun cabía la esperanza que ella no se quedara en Gryffindor, así no tendría que compartir con ella todo ese tiempo

-si te quedas en gryffindor compartiremos todas a excepción de Aritmancia y pociones- añadió con una sonrisa Ron¡que suerte tenía! Se decía el pelirrojo

-¿y por qué no tomaste esas materias¡Son fascinantes!- dijo con alegría Cassie

-créeme que pociones no es tan fascinante cuando tienes como profesor a Snape- dijo Ron- no aceptó a nadie que no tuviera mínimo supera expectativas en el TIMO

-¡que tarde es!- exclamó de repente Hermione- Ginny tenemos que ir a la junta

-¡cierto!- exclamó la pelirroja- anda Ron, que los demás nos deben estar esperando- el pelirrojo las vio con cara de fastidio, él prefería seguir platicando con Cassie a ir a una aburrida junta de prefectos

-ya voy señorita prefecta- murmuró él- bueno te dejamos las obligaciones nos llaman

-anda, camina- le ordenó Hermione, después Ron y Hermione salieron del compartimiento

-trata de evitar que no se maten, por favor- le dijo Harry a Ginny antes de salir

-lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada...ya sabes como son cuando se ponen de pesados- respondió ella, y luego salió cerrando la puerta del compartimiento

-¿a qué vino eso?- preguntó Cassie- pensé que todos eran muy buenos amigos, pero Ron y Hermione parecen llevarse muy mal

-cosas entre ellos- respondió escuetamente Harry- algo sin importancia

-ya veo- el silencio invadió el compartimiento, Luna volvió a su revista, Neville le pareció interesante el paisaje del exterior y Harry trataba de encontrar algo entretenido en el techo, y Cassie por primera vez en el viaje se sintió incómoda, extrañó a sus amigos Riccardo y Lorella, no sabía que hacer, miró a sus tres acompañantes todos estaban en su propio mundo, sin querer fijó su mirada en la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry ocultaba, a este lo invadió la incomodidad que siempre sentía cuando alguien miraba su cicatriz, se preguntó cuánto tiempo se iba a tardar Cassie en hacer algún comentario sobre él

-odias que nos fijemos en tu cicatriz ¿verdad?- dijo Cassie

-tú también lo odiarías si todos se te quedaran viendo como un muñequito en exhibición

-lo siento- se disculpó Cassie- pero tenía curiosidad

-también he oído eso- dijo Harry un poco molesto

-no es para que te enojes, sólo que también en Italia hemos oído hablar del niño-que-vivió- ese comentario sólo irritó más a Harry- perdón no quería molestarte, es que bueno ya te dije curiosidad, lo siento...

-no te preocupes- contestó Harry con una sonrisa, ella también sonrió- ¿te gusta el quidditch?

-¡me encanta!- exclamó Cassie- ¡hasta cambie el fútbol por el quidditch!

-¿lo juegas?

-¿cuál el fútbol o el quidditch?

-los dos

-pues juego los dos, de niña estaba en un equipo de fútbol femenil, pero entré al colegio conocí el quidditch y ya ves lo cambie... ¿crees que pueda entrar a algún equipo?

-hay varias vacantes en la cuatro casas, pero en Gryffindor necesitamos un golpeador y un cazador- contestó y recordó con tristeza porque el equipo de quidditch estaba incompleto, dos de sus integrantes habían muerto en el ataque de Hogsmeade, como muchos otros alumnos de Hogwarts- tienes que hacer pruebas y rogar porque este año no cancelen la temporada de quidditch

-mmm... ¿estás en el equipo de quidditch? Porque según me contaron eres muy bueno volando

-¿en serio¿Quién te lo dijo?

-ya te dije que en Italia hablan mucho sobre ti, y no sólo por Voldemort...todos saben de tus hazañas en el torneo de tres magos- Harry no supo que le sorprendió más que en Italia también lo conocieran, o que Cassie dijo sin ningún temor el nombre que pocos magos se atrevían a pronunciar- pero no contestaste mi pregunta ¿estás en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor?

-si, soy buscador y capitán del equipo

-el mejor que ha tenido Gryffindor- intervino Neville en la conversación

-no es para tanto

-no es una exageración- repuso Neville

-¿juegas quidditch, Neville?- le preguntó Cassie, las orejas de Neville se pusieron rojas

-mmm...lo mío no es el quidditch tengo algunos problemillas con la escoba

-creo que me presentaré en las pruebas, pero espero que sean a las del equipo de Gryffindor- dijo con alegría Cassie, le entusiasmaba poder jugar en el equipo de quidditch, a parte de tener la ilusión y casi seguridad de que sería seleccionada para Gryffindor, desde que había leído la historia de Hogwarts y la historia de los cuatro fundadores le pareció en cierta forma identificada con Godric Gryffindor

-ya verás que te quedas en Gryffindor, es la mejor de las casas- comentó Harry, esa chica le estaba cayendo muy bien

-¿y a qué se dedican tus papás?- le preguntó Neville

-mi mamá es doctora- al ver la cara de Neville que no había entendido agregó- es curandera muggle, no es bruja

-¿y tu papá?- preguntó Neville

-no sé, mi mamá nunca habla de él- para Cassie era mejor decir que no sabía absolutamente nada de su padre, a decir que esta en prisión acusado de asesinato- con decirte que ni su nombre sé- Neville y Harry entendieron que era un tema en el que Cassie se sentía incómoda, por lo que prefirieron retomar el tema del quiddictch, después regresaron al compartimiento Hermione, Ron y Ginny con lo cual el tema del quidditch se alargó hasta que las chicas se vieron en la necesidad de salir para ponerse la túnica del colegio.

Un día soleado como aquellos que tanto le gustaban y que hace veinte años siempre aprovechaba para salir de paseo con Sirius, esos días parecían tan lejanos como si pertenecieran a otra persona no a ella, donde ella tenía una vida feliz con una persona a la que amaba, con sus amigos, con su familia; ahora era feliz, pero de diferente manera en que lo había sido, para Emily su vida significaba su hija, y que en ese momento se dirigiera a Hogwarts no era un pensamiento que la tranquilizara y más si había que agregarle que de nueva cuenta el mundo mágico estaba en guerra, tal vez era el momento de regresar, de ayudar por segunda vez a la orden del fénix, pero Emily desechó esa idea por varias razones, la principal: su hija, sólo Ben sabía de la existencia de Cassie, solamente la idea de pensar en lo qué podría suceder si alguien se llegará a enterar que Emily Potter no murió en aquel ataque a su casa, y no sólo eso sino también que se había casado y tenido una hija con el responsable de la muerte de toda su familia, no sólo la de su hermano, además estaba segura que había algunas personas como Remus y seguramente también Eli que no le perdonarían el no haberse hecho cargo de su sobrino, y Harry, lo único que le quedaba de la familia que alguna vez tuvo, sería muy cobarde presentarse después de diecisiete años y decirle "hola soy Emily Potter, tu tía, perdón por no hacerme cargo de ti" ni ella misma se perdonaba el no haber cuidado de Harry, pero tenía razones, tal vez no muy válidas pero a fin de cuentas razones. Emily iba caminando por las calles londinenses tratando de apartar todos los recuerdos de su mente, entró a una cafetería cercana a la estación King's Cross, se sentó en una de las mesas más apartadas, evitó mirar a su alrededor, tenía el temor de encontrarse con alguno de sus conocidos, pero estaba en un café muggle ¿qué mago iba ir a tomar un café ahí precisamente, estaba muy equivocada al pensar que ninguno.

-Pero recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez- le contestó Remus a Eli una vez que asimiló las palabras que ella había dicho

-tú sabes quién fue el culpable que la orden no me aceptará aquella vez- dijo Eli- y aunque me duela, él está muerto

-pero...

-podrías al menos hacer el intento de hablar con Dumbledore y decirle que regrese- le pidió Eli al hombre lobo

-no te aseguro nada- le respondió- pero haré el intento

-gracias- dijo Eli luciendo su hermosa sonrisa

-podríamos ir hoy mismo a hablar con Dumbledore, y ver si entras a la orden, o de cualquier forma que te ayude a ocultarte, me sigue sorprendiendo que aparecieras en público

-¿entonces los mortífagos me siguen buscando?- preguntó ella

-Voldemort no olvida, y tú lo sabes mejor que yo- dijo Remus- dudó que algún día olvide tu traición hacia él

-nunca le fui fiel- añadió ella- y me arrepiento de haberle ayudado

-no puedes borrar el pasado, Lizzie- le dijo Remus

-pero si puedo enmendar los errores del pasado- contestó Eli- tú sabes cómo puedo ayudar a la orden

-tal vez así podríamos evitar más bajas en la orden, aun no nos recuperamos del ataque en Hogsmeade

-algo escuche de eso, dicen que el mismo Voldemort salió de su escondite

-casi mata a Harry- añadió preocupado Lupin- estuvo tan cerca de lograrlo, si no hubiera sido por Peter

-¡Peter¡Pero si dices que es un mortífago!

-se arrepintió...y él recibió la maldición asesina en lugar de Harry, dándole tiempo para escapar- explicó Remus a una muy sorprendida Elizabeth, definitivamente se había perdido de mucho en el tiempo que estuvo fuera de Reino Unido

-no lo puedo creer, simplemente no entiendo, Peter salvó a Harry, por Merlín... ¿algo más de lo que debo enterarme?

-creo que nada más- respondió Remus- ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?

-no...¿Por qué?

-para que me acompañaras a Hogwarts- contestó Remus- y hablar de una vez con Dumbledore y esperemos que se le ocurra algo para que los mortífagos no se enteren de tu regreso

-te aseguró que ya lo hicieron- dijo Eli- vi de lejos a Narcisa y a su hijo, seguramente ella ya les dio el pitazo a los mortífagos que la buscada Elizabeth Payne esta de nuevo aquí

-al menos dime que no has estado en tu casa- dijo Remus- los mortífagos no tardarán en irte a buscar allí

-no soy tan tonta, Remus- respondió Eli- ir a esa casa sería como un suicidio, y se te olvida que lo que quiero es proteger a mi hijo

-si los Malfoy te vieron con tu hijo, más razones para ir a hablar con Dumbledore, aunque este en Hogwarts corre peligro teniendo a tantos hijos de mortífagos alrededor

-está bien, vamos a hablar con Dumbledore- cedió Eli, aunque tampoco se había hecho mucho del rogar, quería ayudar a la orden y estaría más tranquila sabiendo que Dumbledore cuidaría de cerca a su hijo

-avisa que vas a llegar un poco tarde a tu casa- le recomendó Remus- no quiero vayas a tener problemas con tu esposo

-¿esposo? no tengo, Remus- contestó ella, los recuerdos de su ex esposo no era agradables, su relación con él había sido un intento desesperado de olvidar a la persona que comenzó a amar hace más de veinte años, lo había querido de eso no había duda, pero no todo acabó tan bien como inicio

-¿y el padre de tu hijo?- preguntó el licántropo

-¿quién te dijo que seguía con él? Estoy divorciada, por lo tanto no hay nadie esperándome en mi casa- Remus no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez no había perdido completamente a Eli, todavía existía alguna esperanza de recuperar lo que tenían, pero se le olvidaba que había problemas entre ellos que aun no se habían resuelto, además habían pasado diecisiete años, ella tenía un hijo, la más clara evidencia que ella lo había olvidado.

-¿y cómo vamos a irnos a Hogwarts?- preguntó Eli

-vamos a aparecernos en Hogsmeade- respondió él- si es que no tienes ningún inconveniente

-por mi no hay problema, siempre odie la red flu o los trasladores- él sonrió

-no siempre odiaste los trasladores- ella rió, y le dio la razón a Remus, no siempre odio ese medio de transporte mágico

-porque a ti no te mandaron en medio de la selva- dijo ella, a ambos les invadió la melancolía, Sirius y James habían sido los responsables de esa broma, sino hubiera por Emily, Eli se hubiera quedado perdida o como alimento de algún animal salvaje. Después pidieron la cuenta, Eli insistió en pagarla y ambos se dispusieron a salir del café

-¡mírate, Remus!- exclamó Eli cuando los dos estuvieron de pie, Remus tenía manchado todo el pantalón de café, el rió había olvidado por completo que sin querer se había tirado la taza de café encima, ambos hicieron amago de sacar la varita, ambos terminaron riéndose, a los dos se les olvidó que estaban en un café muggle

-¿cómo te fuiste a tirar el café?- preguntó entre risas Eli sacando un pañuelo de su bolso y dándoselo a Remus para que se limpiara

-fue tu culpa- dijo Remus entre risas

-¡mi culpa¡Disculpe señor Lupin pero está muy equivocado!

-tú y tus proposiciones hicieron que se me cayera el café- Eli de nueva cuenta rió, tomó su bolso y ambos salieron del café sin percatarse que desde una mesa en la parte de atrás del café una mujer los había observado desde que comenzaron a bromear por el café¡¿cuánto hubiera dado Emily Potter por acercarse a abrazar a sus amigos en ese momento!

-señora ¿qué va a pedir?- la llamó uno de los meseros, Emily apartó su vista del lugar donde habían estado sus amigos y se fijó en el mesero, era joven a lo mucho tenía veinte años

-¡ah, si! Un café capuchino moka y ¿tienes pastel de zarzamoras con queso?

-por supuesto- contestó el muchacho

-entonces me traes una rebanada y el café

-en un momento se lo traigo- y el mesero se perdió en el café. Emily respiró profundamente, le había sorprendido escuchar unas voces tan conocidas y a la vez tan lejanas¿cuándo fue la última vez que platicó con ellos? ni se acordaba, tal vez fue dos meses antes de irse a Italia, los extrañaba, que más hubiera querido tener a Eli en todos esos momentos difíciles que pasó, o los consejos y paciencia de Remus, pero ella los había alejado, ella era la que les había prohibido que la buscaran, le consoló que sus amigos, Eli y Remus, si habían encontrado la felicidad a pesar de todo, Ben le había dicho que se habían separado, pero ella había podido ver que Eli y Remus seguían juntos, a ellos la vida sí les había otorgado la felicidad que años antes les había robado, cuan equivocadas pueden ser las apariencias al hacer creer a las personas lo que no es, lo que no había sucedido. Emily suspiró, tomó el diario muggle que tenía a su lado, y lo empezó a leer, una inútil forma de olvidar al menos unos momentos lo que pasaba en su mente.

Cassie estaba asombrada, acababa de bajar del vagón y se había encontrado con una maravillosa vista de Hogwarts, nunca imaginó que el famoso colegio de magia fuera tan sorprendente y eso que aún no había entrado en él, la emoción invadió de nueva cuenta a Cassie, se quedó unos instantes parada viendo el castillo y la luna menguante reflejada en el lago, esa vista daba a Hogwarts un toque mágico mayor a la naturaleza del mismo.

-es hermoso ¿verdad?- dijo Ginny llamando la atención de Cassie, ella asintió, su colegio en Italia no tenía comparación con ese imponente castillo

-¡por acá los de primero!- gritó una voz bastante conocida para Harry y sus amigos, Hermione sonrió al escuchar a Hagrid y fue a saludarlo, Harry fue con ella para saludar al semigigante

-¡hola Hagrid!- lo saludó Hermione

-¡hola!- contestó él- ¿cómo han estado?

-bien- respondieron al unísono Harry y Hermione

-¡oh, tú debes ser Cassie!- exclamó el semigigante al verla a lado de Ron, al igual que Harry y Hermione, Ron y Ginny se habían acercado a saludar a su amigo llevando con ellos a Cassie, ella asintió y Hermione frunció el entrecejo- mucho gusto, yo soy Rubeus Hagrid, profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

-mucho gusto- contestó Cassie con una gran sonrisa

-ustedes deberían ir tomando los carruajes- dijo Hagrid refiriéndose a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny- nos vemos después en el castillo, y Cassie tú me acompañaras en el recorrido por el lago

-¿en serio?- Hagrid asintió- ¡genial¡Podré ver al calamar gigante!- y así los dos se alejaron, mientras caminaban hacia los carruajes Harry vio como Cassie se subía en el mismo bote que Hagrid.

Más de una persona se fijó en Cassie, una chica de estatura media, con el cabello negro lacio cayéndole armoniosamente por su espalda y acomodándose con una perfección envidiable para muchas muchachas, con esos ojos grises tan penetrantes y con una sonrisa que la guerra había borrado de la mayor parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts, además del hecho que una buena parte del alumnado la había visto abordar el bote junto a Hagrid y era bastante evidente que ella no tenía once años como para entrar a su primer curso en el prestigiado Colegio de Magia, en todos los carruajes se comentaba de esa misteriosa chica que algunos afirmaban habían visto en el compartimiento de Harry Potter. Pero para Cassie todas esas miradas interrogantes habían pasado desapercibidas, ella se sentía feliz pero también nerviosa, nadie le había dicho en qué consistía la selección de las casas, tal vez fuera una prueba o algo por el estilo, pero sabía que todo lo tenía a su favor; durante el trayecto Cassie se dedicó a mirar a todos los niños ansiosos por su primer curso en Hogwarts, ella no pudo evitar recordar su camino cuando entró por primera vez en La Scuola Italiana della Magia donde había pasado seis años maravillosos, sonrió ante los recuerdos, siguió viendo a todos esos niños, casi todos iban concentrados en sus propios pensamientos, algunos hablaban de manera discreta, sin embargo hubo dos niños que le llamaron sumamente su atención, un niño de cabello castaño y la niña de cabello rubio rizado ambos reían a carcajadas, sus otros dos compañeros que iban con ellos en el bote trataban de no soltar una carcajada.

Mientras en el carruaje, un chico de gafas trataba de descifrar la razón del comportamiento de Hermione durante todo el viaje en el tren, ella siempre sonriente, amable y pocas veces juzgando a los demás sin conocerlos, pero con Cassie Bernini había sido tan distinto, lo mordaz de sus comentarios, su evidente desagrado hacia la chica, a Harry se le cruzó la posibilidad de celos, se notaba a leguas que Ron le interesaba la nueva chica desde que la conoció en el Callejón Diagon, y aunque Hermione lo negara aun seguía sintiendo algo por el pelirrojo, a pesar del incidente de Abril donde "la pareja del año", como la habían denominado algunos, se fue a pique¿la razón? cada uno tenía diferentes versiones de los hechos y Harry prefería no ponerse de parte de ninguno de sus amigos.

-¿estás celosa, verdad?- le preguntó de repente Ginny a su mejor amiga en un susurro, Hermione Granger, ella la miró estupefacta

-¡claro, que no!- exclamó ella- ¿de dónde se te ocurre semejante barbaridad?- le dijo bajando la voz para evitar que Ron o Harry oyeran

-Hermione, conmigo no tienes que fingir- replicó la pelirroja aun hablando en susurros- acepta que todavía sientes algo por mi hermano

-no, eso ya quedó en el olvido- respondió Hermione

-el amor que le tenías a Ron no se puede olvidar de la noche a la mañana- le contestó Ginny

-ya pasaron cinco meses, y por él, el único sentimiento que queda es amistad y estoy dudando que todavía exista

-suponiendo que lo que dices es cierto ¿por qué ese rechazo hacia Cassie?

-por...por...no lo sé

-ya ves, a eso se le llama CELOS- dijo la pelirroja

-¡entiende que no!- exclamó Hermione elevando el tono de su voz, llamando la atención de sus amigos

-¿de qué hablan?- preguntó Ron

-nada que te importe- le respondió de forma brusca Hermione

-¡Oh, señora¡Perdone a este pobre mortal que tuvo atrevimiento de dirigirle la palabra!- contestó Ron en forma melodramática y con un deje de sarcasmo

-idiota- le dijo Hermione

-histérica

-tonto

-loca

-¡BASTA!- gritó Ginny poniéndole fin a la iniciada discusión- ¡estoy harta¡los últimos meses no han hecho más que discutir¡Me vale un bledo lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero Harry y yo no tenemos porque soportar las consecuencias¡No les estoy pidiendo que se reconcilien, eso falló¡Sólo una tregua¡Una simple tregua para que los demás podamos vivir en paz sin escuchar sus tontas discusiones!

-ella empezó- dijo Ron

-Ron ¡por Merlín¡Tienes diecisiete años¡No eres un niño para que andes echando la culpa a los demás¡Hazte responsable de tus actos! – le contestó su hermana menor, la pelirroja tenía toda la razón al estar más que harta de tanta discusión en los últimos meses, incluso todos los que habían convivido con ellos en el Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix también ya estaban hasta el copete y más de uno había agradecido haberlos dejado en la estación King's Cross

-¡tú no tienes derecho a hablarme así!- exclamó Ron enfadado, Ginny se puso roja del coraje dispuesta a darle una cachetada a su hermano

-¡no le hables así a Ginny!- le gritó Harry a su mejor amigo

-¡ahora resulta que te pones de parte de ellas!- le respondió Ron

-¡Ron, basta! Esto no es de qué lado estás, somos amigos, pero yo ya no aguanto más discusiones, ni tampoco que le grites a tu hermana sólo por dar su opinión y mucho menos que insultes a Hermione, no he intervenido pero tenía la esperanza que en alguno de los dos tendría la cordura de detener esta guerra de insultos absurdos- mandándole una mirada significativa a Hermione que era la única que aun permanecía sentada en su asiento, Ron, Harry y Ginny estaba haciendo malabares para mantenerse de pie mientras el carruaje avanzaba, Harry tenía su vista fija en los ojos de Hermione ella no soportó más la mirada de su amigo y ella tuvo que bajar su vista apenada

-estoy de acuerdo, esto se ha convertido en una guerra de insultos sin sentido, Ron ¿una tregua?- los ojos azules de Ron se fijaron en los de su ex novia y asintió

-dense la mano- les ordenó Ginny, Ron miró a su hermana un poco disgustado, pero de qué servía negar que él también ya estaba cansado de discutir todos los días con Hermione, así que le dio la mano a Hermione en forma de tregua, ya no discutirían más, no podían a ser los amigos que eran antes de su noviazgo fallido pero ya no tratarían de hacerse daño. Después lo cuatro amigos prometieron que esa discusión se quedaría entre ellos nadie más tenía por qué enterarse de lo sucedido. Cuando llegaron al colegio todos sus compañeros notaron que a pesar de todo lo que se había rumorado Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny aun conservaban su amistad, sin embargo eso no le hizo nada de gracia a los hijos de mortífagos que sabían a la perfección que mientras Harry Potter estuviera con sus amigos no era conveniente un ataque hacia ellos, tenían que buscar la forma de separarlos.

-¡Es impresionante!- exclamó muy emocionada Natalie Hepburn cuando bajaron de los botes y vieron más de cerca el imponente castillo del Colegio Hogwarts

-más fabuloso de lo que mi mamá me había contado- agregó el niño que estaba a su lado, Alexander Payne era su nombre

-¡vaya¡es genial!- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, ambos niños voltearon y se encontraron con un niño de su misma edad que también estaba contemplando el castillo- nunca me dijeron que fuera tan impresionante

-Hola, me llamo Natalie Hepburn- se presentó la niña rubia con pelo rizado

-Rigel Yaxley- se presentó el niño, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos de color azul muy claro seguía sin despejar los ojos del castillo

-no es por nada pero todos los demás ya están entrando- les comentó Alex, los tres niños corrieron a alcanzar a sus compañeros.

A Cassie aun no le cabía en la cabeza que estuviera a punto de entrar a la selección de su casa en Hogwarts, era como un sueño hecho realidad, pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan nerviosa y ansiosa como en ese momento, no se podía estar quieta en un solo lugar, comúnmente se le bajaban los nervios platicando con alguien, pero estaba rodeada de niños de once años que la miraban de forma muy extraña, y no era para menos, era evidente que ella no tenía once años y era raro que estuviera ahí con ellos esperando la selección.

-¿y en qué casa quieres estar, Rigel?- le preguntó Natalie al niño que se les había unido a ella y a Alex

-no lo sé- contestó sinceramente Rigel- cualquiera sería buena...¿y tú?

-en Gryffindor- contestó con seguridad Natalie- ahí estuvo mi papá

-¿y tú, Alex?- le preguntó Rigel, sin embargo el hijo de Elizabeth Payne no estaba prestando atención a lo que sus compañeros decían, tenía la vista fija en una chica alta, delgada, muy bonita que definitivamente no tenía once años

-¿qué ves?- le preguntó Natalie al ver que Alex no les había hecho caso

-no les parece muy extraño que haya una chica que no tiene once años esperando la selección- les dijo y los otros dos niños voltearon a ver a Cassie

-pues que tal si le acaba de llegar la carta- dijo Natalie

-imposible- contestó Rigel- a todos los niños con once años que tienen magia se les manda una carta para que ingresen a Hogwarts

-yo no me voy a quedar con la duda- dijo Alex, y se acercó a la chica que estaba apartada de los demás, Rigel y Natalie lo siguieron, en ese instante Cassie estaba sentada en el suelo moviendo incontrolablemente su pie evidencia de su nerviosismo

-hola- la saludó Alex- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- a Cassie le sorprendió ver a tres niños alrededor de ella, les sonrió

-claro, no hay ningún problema- respondió ella

-¿no tienes once años, verdad?- Cassie negó con la cabeza

-no, tengo diecisiete- contestó Cassie

-¿vas a entrar a primero con nosotros?- le preguntó Natalie, Cassie volvió a negar con la cabeza

-es mi primer año en Hogwarts, pero voy a entrar a séptimo curso, por eso tengo que esperar la selección

-¿eres inglesa?- le preguntó Rigel

-mis padres son ingleses, pero toda mi vida he vivido en Italia

-se nota en tu acento- dijo Rigel- pero de todas maneras hablas muy bien inglés

-grazie- respondió Cassie- ¿y cuáles son sus nombres?

-Alexander Payne, pero dime Alex

-yo me llamo Natalie Hepburn

-y yo Rigel Yaxley- terminó el chico rubio

-¿tus padres tienen algún complejo con las estrellas?- le preguntó a Rigel, él se encogió de hombros

-que yo sepa no, tienen otro tipo de intereses- respondió el niño

-entonces no sabes que tu nombre es el nombre de una estrella

-¿en serio¿cómo lo sabes?

-mi mamá tienen obsesión con eso del nombre de las estrellas- pero una voz interrumpió su conversación

-todos síganme, por favor- los llamó la profesora McGonagall, todos obedecieron. Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta que daba paso al Gran Comedor- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, el banquete de inicio de año será dentro de poco, pero antes todos y cada uno de ustedes será seleccionado a cualquiera de las cuatro casas Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. La ceremonia de selección es uno de los hechos más importantes, su casa será como su familia en Hogwarts. Sus triunfos harán que su casa gane puntos, con sus infracciones los perderán; y al finalizar el año la casa que lleve más puntos acumulados será la ganadora de la copa de las casas. Espero que todos sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque- las puertas se abrieron, y todos entraron formados, Cassie se quedó sin saber que hacer

-entrarás al final de la fila- le indicó la profesora McGonagall, Cassie asintió, como le indicó la profesora ella era la última de la fila, en cuanto entró sintió todos los ojos puestos en ella, buscó en las mesas a Ron, Harry y Ginny, ahí estaban los tres levantándole los pulgares en señal de suerte, ella hizo un amago de sonrisa, estaba muy nerviosa, trató de olvidar los nervios viendo el Gran Comedor, nunca se había imaginado algo como eso, las cuatro mesas estaban casi llenas, miles de velas flotantes iluminaban el comedor, sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió fue el techo, era como si estuviera viendo el cielo de afuera. Después vio como la profesora McGonagall colocaba un taburete y un sombrero viejo sobre él, a Cassie se le hizo muy extraño, y después para su sorpresa el sombrero empezó a cantar.

_Soy el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_No hay nada que no pueda ver_

_Todos los años me presento_

_Y todos saben para qué:_

_Yo los pongo a cada uno en una casa._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_Donde habitan los valientes._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_A Ravenclaw puedes pertenecer._

_O tal vez Slytherin si eres astuto_

_Y utilizas cualquier medio para lograr tus fines. _

_Aunque mi deber es separarlos,_

_Sólo unidos superaremos los miedos,_

_Y no nos desmoronaremos._

_Ya los previne ¡que comience la selección!_

Todos aplaudieron, y la profesora McGonagall tomó un pergamino donde estaban todos los nombres de los alumnos de primer año

-Addisel, Sandy- dijo la profesora, una niña se acercó al taburete, la profesora le puso el sombrero, a los pocos segundos éste gritó¡Ravenclaw!- Cassie puso muy poca atención a la selección, sólo veía como la fila se iba reduciendo y poco a poco se acercaba el momento en que ella sería seleccionada.

-Hepburn, Natalie- oyó a lo lejos, fue hasta ese momento en que puso verdadera atención a la selección, Natalie caminó segura hacia el taburete, la profesora le puso el sombrero y sólo unos segundos después anunció¡Gryffindor!- Cassie aplaudió, y vio como toda la mesa de los leones celebraba su nueva adquisición, así pasaron los siguientes

-Payne, Alexander- dijo la profesora, el sombrero no dudó en mandarlo a Gryffindor, y así poco a poco fueron avanzando, cuando se dio cuenta sólo quedaban ella y Rigel, el chico estaba peor de nervioso que ella

-tranquilo- le dijo, él asintió

-Yaxley, Rigel- lo llamó la profesora, el tomó aire

-suerte- le dijo Cassie antes que avanzará hacia el taburete, de lo nervioso que estaba tropezó al llegar con la profesora McGonagall tirando el taburete y el sombrero, nadie pudo evitar reírse, y Rigel estaba rojo como el cabello de los Weasley, por fin la profesora le pudo poner el sombrero, tal vez fue uno de los alumnos con los que se tardó más tiempo pero su decisión fue Gryffindor, Cassie vio como Natalie y Alex felicitaban con mucho entusiasmo a Rigel, al igual como Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Hermione aplaudían con fuerza, sin embargo no le pasó desapercibido la reacción de varios Slytherin's su rostro mostraba sorpresa e indignación, pero eso quedó en el olvido cuando habló la jefa de la casa de los leones, la profesora McGonagall.

-y nuestra última alumna que va a entrar a séptimo año- dijo la profesora, Cassie tomó aire y trató de tranquilizarse- Bernini, Cassiopeia- ella hizo una mueca, odiaba su nombre completo, se encaminó hacia el sombrero seleccionador sentía todas las miradas sobre ella, la profesora le sonrió y le puso el sombrero, en su cabeza empezó a escuchar una voz _"Ya sé que odias tú nombre Cassie pero... ¡que sorpresa! Hace algunos años pensé haber seleccionado al último, no me lo esperaba, la combinación de dos legados tan antiguos como opuestos, eres muy astuta, pero ambiciosa, sabes lo que quieres, sin lugar a dudas tienes una gran valentía, pero ya sé que hacer contigo"_ y el sombrero seleccionador gritó¡¡Gryffindor! Ron fue el primero en pararse a aplaudir, Cassie se levantó sin entender una sola palabra de lo dicho por el sombrero ¿dos legados? No tenía ni la más remota idea a qué se refería, y tal vez al último que seleccionó fue a su padre, pero su madre le había asegurado que su padre no era mago, y su madre en definitiva no era bruja, sin embargo dejó sus pensamientos en cuanto se reunió con sus compañeros de Gryffindor

-¡lo sabía!- exclamó Ron en cuanto llegó Cassie- ¡felicidades¡muchas felicidades!- y la abrazó al más puro estilo de sus hermanos Fred y George

-gracias- respondió ella

-¡felicidades!- le dijo Harry, y ella le sonrió, así cada uno de los alumnos que estaban a su alrededor, hasta que sólo quedaba una alumna, Hermione Granger, pero esta vez se levantó de su lugar, y fue a felicitarla decidida a empezar de cero con la chica nueva

-bienvenida a Gryffindor- fue lo que le dijo Hermione a Cassie, no la abrazó, la mesa entre ellas se interponía, sólo le tendió la mano e hizo un amago de sonrisa sincera, sin embargo Cassie soltó rápidamente su mano como si de un bicho se tratara, Hermione se lo tomó mal y por lógica se enojo, ella iba en la mejor disposición de hacer las pases con Cassie pero su actitud no le gustó en lo más mínimo, se alejó de inmediato de ella y se sentó a lado de Harry todavía disgustada, él no se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido entre las dos chicas por estar entretenido con tres niños de primer año que no dejaban de hacerle preguntas. Mientras Cassie era incapaz de mover un solo músculo ¿qué había sido eso! Se preguntaba ella, había tocado la mano de Hermione y..., sólo de pensarlo le daban escalofríos

-¿qué no te vas a sentar?- le preguntó Ginny, Cassie la miró, asintió con la cabeza y tomó lugar entre Ginny y Ron

-¡que comience la cena!- oyó a lo lejos Cassie, aun aturdida por lo sucedido con Hermione, todas las mesas se llenaron de comida, vio a Ron servirse un gran trozo de pollo, a ella el hambre se le había ido

-Cassiopeia Bernini, un nombre singular- comentó Ron "distraídamente" después le dio una mordida a su pedazo de carne

-me vuelves a llamar así y te juro que lo vas a lamentar- le amenazó Cassie tomando un cuchillo y poniéndoselo enfrente a Ron

-no es tan malo- intervino Ginny- no entiendo porque las personas tienen complejo con su nombre

-porque tú no te llamas así- respondió Cassie- si te llamarás Cassiopeia Andrómeda Bernini, lo lamentarías, sólo porque mi madre es una loca obsesiva con las estrellas

-podría haber sido peor- le hizo ver Ron

-no, si hubiera sido hombre, ten por seguro que me hubiera puesto Sirius, su estrella favorita, al menos suena mejor y no está tan largo- al oír el nombre de Sirius, Harry no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Cassie

-¿Sirius?- repitió Harry, incluso Hermione levantó su vista hacia Cassie dejando su tarea cortar su pedazo de carne imaginando que éste era Cassie

-les estaba contando a Ron y Ginny que mi madre tiene complejo con las estrellas, y de haber sido hombre me hubiera puesto Sirius

-como el asesino Sirius Black- dijo Natalie, la niña que antes había estado conversando con Harry, junto con sus dos compañeros Alex y Rigel

-¿quién es Sirius Black?- preguntó Cassie, para Ginny, Ron y Hermione no pasó desapercibido lo tensó que se había puesto Harry

-Sirius Black no es ningún asesino- murmuró Harry, el asunto de su padrino lo estaba volviendo loco, a un año de su muerte y el ministerio de magia se negaba a declararlo inocente según por la falta de pruebas, aun teniendo el cuerpo de Peter Pettigrew

-mi mamá me contó que él mató a trece muggles porque se volvió loco cuando cayó su señor- dijo Alex

-no hables de los que no sabes- le dijo Harry al niño

-¡me estás llamando ignorante!- exclamó Alex

-yo no dije eso, sólo te pido que no hables si no sabes nada de Sirius Black- le dijo Harry que estaba empezando a enfadarse

-¡y tú si!- le contestó el niño de cabello castaño, Harry se contuvo de contestarle, iba a ser una discusión sin sentido

-sigue cenando- fue lo único que le dijo Harry, y continuó con su cena. Hermione se sorprendió de la reacción de Harry, cualquiera hubiera esperado que Harry defendiera a capa y espada a su padrino, pero no fue así. La cena prosiguió con normalidad, Ron no paraba de platicar con Cassie, contándoles muchas anécdotas de ellos en ese castillo, ella por supuesto escuchaba atenta cualquier palabra del pelirrojo. Ginny estaba platicando con una de sus compañeras de curso, por lo que Harry alcanzó escuchar estaban hablando sobre las posibles medidas que podría tomar la profesora McGonagall debido a la falta de chicas de sexto curso, pues dos de ellas habían muerto en el ataque a Hogsmeade y alguna otras seguían internadas en San Mungo, en ese momento sólo había tres alumnas de sexto curso y su dormitorio estaba destinado para seis chicas.

Al terminar la cena Ginny se levantó para llevar a los de primero a la Torre de Gryffindor era parte de sus responsabilidades como prefecta de cu casa, Hermione se encaminó junto con Harry detrás de la comitiva de primer año, y Ron estuvo encantado de escoltar sólo a Cassie hacia la sala común. Pero al salir del Gran Comedor, Harry vio a una persona que se supone había dejado en Londres, le sorprendió bastante su presencia , pero se sorprendió todavía más al descubrir que iba acompañado

-¿Remus?- dijo Harry al ver a su tutor caminando, supuso Harry, hacia la oficina del director

-¿Remus aquí¿no se supone que se quedó en Londres?- preguntó Hermione

-acompáñame con él- le dijo Harry a su amiga, ella asintió y fueron hacia donde estaban Remus Lupin y la desconocida. Pero no fueron los únicos en percatarse de la presencia de los dos adultos, Alexander Payne vio a su madre acompañada de un hombre que el no conocía, él no era de las personas que se quedan con la duda y se separó del grupo para ir con su madre

-¡Remus!- llamó Harry a su tutor cuando estaba unos metros detrás de él, tanto Elizabeth como el aludido voltearon

-¡ah, Harry, Hermione!- exclamó Remus cuando vio de quien se trataba, ambos se detuvieron a esperarlos- no se supone que tendrías que estar en la sala común

-íbamos camino para allá, cuando los vi a lo lejos- respondió Harry, Eli se quedó sin habla, le habían dicho que Harry se parecía increíblemente a James, pero nunca pensó que tanto, parecía como si estuviera viendo a su amigo, a excepción de dos características fundamentales, la cicatriz que le había dejado Voldemort y los ojos verdes de Lily

-señora ¿se encuentra bien?- le preguntó Hermione al ver que la mujer se había quedado blanca como una hoja de papel al ver a Harry

-si…creo- respondió Eli

-Harry, ella es Elizabeth Payne- la presentó Remus

-mucho gusto- contestó Harry, y le dio la mano a Eli, ella se quedó con las ganas de abrazarlo- una pregunta¿de casualidad usted es la madre de Alexander Payne?- ella asintió

-si¿por qué? No me digas que ya empezó a dar lata- contestó Eli

-tal vez ya te lo han dicho miles de veces, pero te pareces mucho a James, aunque eso ojos son de Lily- dijo ella

-¿usted conoció a mis padres?- pero no le dio tiempo de responder porque por el pasillo apareció un niño que ella conocía a la perfección

-¡mamá!- la llamó, a los pocos segundos ya estaba con ellos Alex

-Alex ¿qué haces aquí¿no se supone que tendrías que estar rumbo a tu sala común?- le preguntó su madre

-se supone, pero te vi y vine corriendo- contestó Alex- ¿quién es él?

-Remus Lupin, un viejo amigo- le respondió Elizabeth a su hijo- Harry, creo que eso también contesta tu pregunta- él asintió

-¿y a qué vinieron?- los cuestionó Hermione

-necesitamos hablar con Dumbledore- le contestó Remus

-¿por qué?- preguntó Alex

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, jovencito- le respondió Eli, él hizo una mueca de disgusto

-¿y tú quién eres?- le preguntó Eli a la joven que acompañaba a Harry

-Hermione Granger- contestó ella

-supongo que eres amiga de Harry- ella asintió, y Eli sonrió- que bien

-lo mejor es que vayan a la sala común- les indicó Remus- no es seguro que andén solos por los pasillos

-como digas- contestó Harry- entonces hasta luego

-adiós, Harry fue un placer volverte a ver después de dieciséis años- le dijo Eli- y por supuesto también conocer a tu encantadora amiga- Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse roja- y Alex por favor pórtate bien y no des lata, Harry, Hermione se los encargó mucho

-quédese sin cuidado- le dijo Harry- le aseguró que Hermione lo tendrá a raya, ella es el premio anual de este año

-felicidades- le dijo Eli a Hermione- has de ser una chica muy inteligente

-Lizzie, no es por apurarte pero tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore- le recordó Remus a su amiga

-y dicen que la paciencia es tu don- le dijo Eli- cuídense muchachos, y Alex por cualquier cosa mándame una lechuza

-si, mamá, ayer te la pasaste diciendo lo mismo- contestó Alex con fastidio

-nos vemos, muchachos- se despidió Remus- y tengan cuidado, Harry cualquier cosa…

-si, lo sé, el espejo- Remus sonrió, y después junto a Elizabeth siguieron su camino, mientras Harry, Hermione y Alex los veían alejarse, cuando estaban a punto de dar vuelta en un pasillo Eli se volvió y le gritó a su hijo una pregunta que se le había pasado hacérsela

-¿en qué casa te quedaste?- le preguntó Eli

-¡Gryffindor!- contestó Alex gritando, los tres vieron la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Elizabeth Payne, era de total orgullo, después siguió su camino a la oficina del director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore

En la sala común una pelirroja llamada Ginny Weasley estaba desesperada, no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación, y no era para menos, al contar cuantos alumnos de primero llegaron a la sala común se encontró con que faltaba uno, según la explicación que dieron sus compañeros fue que apenas iban saliendo del Gran Comedor cuando al parecer Alexander Payne, ese era el nombre del niño desaparecido, había visto a alguien y después salió corriendo hacia allí, el problema era que Ginny no estaba tan segura de la información proporcionada por los dos niños de primero

-ya verás que en un rato aparecerá- le decía Ron a su hermana menor

-¿y si lo encuentro antes McGonagall¿o Snape?- preguntó Ginny- me van a quitar el puesto de prefecta¿quién pierde a un niño de primero¡Sólo yo!

-estás exagerando- le dijo su hermano- déjate de juntar con Hermione se te está pegando lo exagerada e histérica- Ginny frunció el entrecejo

-Hermione es sumamente responsable, por eso es así- contestó Ginny- no como otros que estoy empezando a dudar que conozcan la palabra responsabilidad

-traten de calmarse…los dos- intervino Cassie- ¿para qué discuten?- la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a contestarle a Cassie, entonces el agujero se abrió y por ella entraron Harry, Hermione y Alex

-¿dónde estabas!- le preguntó Ginny al niño, que supuso era el desaparecido, cumplía con todas las características alto y de cabello castaño- se supone que tendrías que estar con el grupo, y no separarte ¿qué te crees?

-calma, Ginny- le dijo Hermione- estaba con nosotros

-¿y qué hacía con ustedes que se supone también tendrías que haber estado aquí?- les preguntó Ginny

-veníamos hacia acá cuando vimos a Remus, acompañado de alguien, que resultó ser la mamá de Alex- contestó Harry

-mmm…¿están diciendo la verdad?- les preguntó- ¿y cómo supieron cuál era la contraseña?

-¡Ginny Weasley dudas de nuestra palabra!- exclamó Hermione- y la contraseña se te olvida que yo estaba contigo y con Ron cuando no la dijeron

-no, yo sólo decía- se excusó la pelirroja- bueno creo que lo mejor será subir a dormir

-opino lo mismo- dijo Ron

-bueno, Alex, bienvenido a la sala común de Gryffindor, esas son la escaleras que conducen al dormitorio de hombres, y las del otro lado al de mujeres- le explicó Ginny

-nunca intentes subir al dormitorio de mujeres, te lo dijo por experiencia propia- le dijo Ron, Harry rió ante el recuerdo

-sube y encontrarás una puerta con el letrero de primer año- le indicó Hermione, él asintió

-buenas noches- se despidió Alex y subió a su dormitorio, no le costó trabajo encontrar el dormitorio de los de primer año, y mucho menos le sorprendió al entrar en él y encontrar sus cosas allí. Sus otros compañeros estaban profundamente dormidos, y él no tardó en hacerles compañía

-¿y a qué vino Remus?- les preguntó Ron cuando Alex subió por las escaleras

-iban a hablar con Dumbledore- contestó Harry- supongo que algún asunto de la orden, ya sabes donde tenemos prohibido inmiscuirnos

-yo me subo a dormir- anunció Hermione- hasta mañana

-me subo contigo- dijo Ginny- creo que se me había pasado decirte que me voy a mudar al dormitorio de séptimo, sobraba una persona para que puedan unir a las de quinto y sexto, dado que conozco a las de séptimo yo me ofrecí a pasarme para allá

-¡que bien!- celebró Hermione- entonces hasta mañana

-me subo con ustedes- dijo Cassie- hasta mañana, chicos

-que duerman bien- les dijo Harry, y las tres chicas desaparecieron por las escaleras que subían al dormitorio de mujeres. Ron y él no tardaron en subir a su dormitorio, cuando llegaron sus compañeros ya estaban dormidos, Ron al parecer quería hablar de Cassie, pero Harry le dio el avión, y su amigo pelirrojo sólo dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que el ojiverde se había quedado dormido escuchándolo, y él no tardó en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Pase- dijo una voz perteneciente a Albus Dumbledore, Remus acababa de tocar en la puerta de su despacho

-buenas noches, Albus- lo saludó Remus Lupin al entrar al despacho del director de Hogwarts

-¡que sorpresa!- exclamó Albus al ver por quién era acompañado Remus

-buenas noches, Dumbledore- lo saludó Elizabeth

-han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos- contestó Dumbledore- pero es una alegría volver a verte, Elizabeth

-gracias- dijo Eli

-aunque dudo que sólo hayas venido a saludarme- le dijo a la mujer

-así es- respondió ella

-pero tomen asiento- les dijo Dumbledore, y así lo hicieron sus dos ex alumnos- ¿no quieren un dulce?

-no, gracias- contestaron al unísono Remus y Eli

-volviendo al tema ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- le preguntó Albus Dumbledore

-quiero formar parte de la orden del fénix- contestó ella- yo los puedo ayudar, Albus sabes perfectamente bien como lo puedo hacer, estoy casi segura que él que ocupa el puesto de mi padre dentro de los mortífagos es ese inepto de Andrew Yaxley, nos entrenamos juntos, lo puedo detener

-Eli, calma- le dijo Dumbledore- ¿cuándo regresaste?

-hace un año- respondió ella- no aparecí antes porque tenía que proteger a alguien más importante, a mi hijo Alex, si los mortífagos se enteraban de mi presencia ellos no iban a dudar en matar a mi hijo y a mí

-lo comprendo- dijo en forma tranquilizadora Albus Dumbledore- supongo que tu hijo es Alexander Payne- ella asintió- aquí va a estar protegido, para este entonces Voldemort ya debe saber que regresaste y tienes un hijo, pero te repito no te preocupes. Lo más importante por el momento es mantenerte oculta, evitar cualquier ataque hacia tu persona, en Grimmaluld Place estarás muy bien

-a mi no me vas a encerrar como a Sirius- replicó ella- debe de haber otro lugar donde me pueda ocultar

-no lo hay- respondió Albus- recuerda que es por tu seguridad

-pero…yo quiero ayudar- dijo Eli

-y lo vas a hacer, ese es el cuartel de la orden- contestó Dumbledore- cualquier ayuda es buena, y más si es la tuya que conoces muy bien a los mortífagos

-gracias, Albus- respondió ella- pero te repito, no me agrada estar encerrada sola

-no vas a estar sola, los Weasley casi viven ahí de forma permanente, al igual que Nymphandora Tonks, sólo habrá que explicarles unas cuantas cosas sobre ti- Eli asintió

-¿entonces la llevó a Grimmauld Place?- preguntó Remus

-por favor, y tengan mucho cuidado- les sugirió el director de Hogwarts- fue un gusto volver a verte, Eli

-prometa que va a cuidar a mi hijo- le dijo Eli

-eso sobra, claro que lo haré- contestó Dumbledore- ¿él sabe quién fuiste hace unos años?

-no y lo que menos quiero es que piense algo malo sobre mí- contestó ella

-enterarse por otros es peor- replicó Remus

-y aquí en Hogwarts no tardaré en enterarse- agregó Dumbledore- pero es tu decisión al fin y al cabo

-¿nos vamos Remus?- evadió la pregunta Elizabeth

-hasta luego- se despidió Remus

-estaré en contacto con ustedes- dijo Albus Dumbledore

-como digas- respondió Eli, después Dumbledore se paró de su lugar y fue hacia uno de los estantes que tenía, sacó una botella de plástico- sólo hay dos medios seguros, aparecerse y usar un traslador- le dio la botella a Remus

-hasta pronto- se despidió Eli- gracias por darme la oportunidad y por no someter a juicio mi entrada a la orden

-nunca debía someterlo a discusión- contestó Albus Dumbledore

-ya no importa- dijo Eli

-Remus no te preocupes, por cualquier cosa estaré en contacto contigo- él aludido asintió, después de tantos años y aun no podía acostumbrarse a la capacidad de Albus Dumbledore de leer los pensamientos. Después tanto Eli como Remus tocaron el traslador y desaparecieron. Albus Dumbledore no pudo evitar pensar en que ya era hora de buscar a Emily, tal vez con la ayuda de Eli sería más fácil localizar a la desaparecida tía de Harry y al amigo de ésta, Benjamín Hepburn.

Hacía dos horas que Hermione, Ginny y Cassie habían subido a su dormitorio para dormir, tal vez fue el cansancio, o porque las tres pensaron en sus otras dos compañeras que las tres optaron por sólo sacar su pijama y después dormir, ya tendría el día siguiente para acomodar sus cosas. Ginny y Hermione se quedaron dormidas muy rápidamente, y para Cassie no pasó desapercibido que enfrente de ella las dos amigas jamás platicarían en confianza, no las culpaba, ella misma se consideraba una intrusa, pero no podía hacer nada, debía aprender a controlar hacer magia sin varita, y la única persona con la que aprendería se encontraba en Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, en el caso contrario ella muy gustosa de quedarse en Italia con sus amigos. Pero desde que había entrado en el tren todo parecía tornarse cada vez más extraño, primero estaba segura de haber visto antes los ojos de Harry, ese verde brillante tan peculiar, aunque tal vez se debía a que los había visto en las revistas, en los libros, pero…, luego las palabras del sombrero seleccionador ¿dos legados? Por favor, sus padres eran muggles, era imposible que detrás de ellos hubiera un legado mágico, pero eso sólo era típico de las familias de sangre limpia, y ella no pertenecía a ninguna, mejor no quebrarse la cabeza por algo que ella no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza. Y para rematar esa visión al darle la mano a Hermione, había sido espantosa, cientos de cuerpos, Hogwarts destruido, y Hermione herida, o muerta, no obstante Cassie no estaba muy segura de eso, pero le daba escalofríos de pensarlo, otra posibilidad podría ser que ella se estuviera volviendo loca, eso también le daba escalofríos. Decidió mejor no seguir pensando en nada, dejar su mente en blanco, y le funcionó esa fue la fórmula para poder conciliar el sueño, aunque ella hubiera preferido tener un sueño más agradable, no ese que la atormentaba desde hace un año, sólo las vacaciones se había librado de esa extraña pesadilla.

_-¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor!- le gritaba un hombre a la mujer con la que estaba peleando, su voz resonaba por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación. Entonces de la varita de la mujer salió un rayo rojo que le dio en el pecho al hombre. La risa del hombre aun no había parado, sin embargo se podía notar en su mirada lo sorprendido que estaba. Su cuerpo fue cayendo lentamente hacia tras, atravesando un raído velo que colgaba de ese viejo arco. El hombre desapareció y el velo se agitó como si lo hubiera golpeada una ráfaga de viento. Se escuchaba el grito de triunfo de la mujer con la que antes había estado peleando, y otro gritó que decía ¡Sirius!._

Cassie se despertó agitada, tal vez ese sueño no fuera tan horrible como otras que había tenido, sino no le gustaba soñar con ese extraño suceso porque siempre la dejaba mal, con la sensación de haber perdido algo muy importante, algo dentro de ella, incluso solía despertarse con las lágrimas en los ojos, como si el hombre que caía por el velo lo conociera, como si estuviera relacionado con ella, pero Cassie ni segura estaba que existiera, nunca lo había visto, tal vez la única relación que encontraba era que el hombre tenía el nombre que su madre le hubiera puesto si ella hubiese sido hombre. Cassie no pudo conciliar el sueño en el resto de la noche, tenía miedo a volver a soñar. Al ver los primeros rayos de sol empezó a alistarse para comenzar su primer día dentro del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Después de tantos meses por fin lo termine, siento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve un semestre laborioso, muchos trabajos que hacer, que me dejaron sin inspiración, además de otras cosillas por ahí. Pero lo que importa es que regrese, tal vez no publique muy seguido, pero quiero que sepan que sigo con la historia, a veces me cuesta mucho trabajo continuarla, pero pasaran algunos semanas, en algunos casos hasta meses, pero sacó un capítulo.**

**Bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews, me echan porras para seguir, GRACIAS A:**

**LunaNis**: Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, esta vez si tarde demasiado, muchos meses. Pero como te dije antes no voy abandonar la historia. Sobre lo que mencionas de Alex, interesante, pero estás equivocada, te sugiero que le des una leída al quinto libro, ahí sale el personaje que tentará a Cassie, te diría más pero hay que mantener el misterio, aunque según yo es muy fácil de adivinar. Sabía que al poner esa descripción de Alex muchos supondrían que era hijo de Remus, pero no, tal vez cuente algo de el padre de Alex. Prometo no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo, pero les pido comprensión, la escuela, mis clases de inglés, amigos, y escribir dos fics no es fácil, por eso tardo en publicar. Gracias por tu review.

**mai: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y no sabes cuanto siento la tardanza. Bye.

**A Airam Lilian Lupin y Clawy, les conteste su review en la nueva función de la página, supongo que mi respuesta les llegó por correo. Muchas gracias por su review.**

**Les invito a leer mis otros fics:**

**Viaje al Futuro**

**Que lloró**

**La mujer que no soñé**

**Ahora si me despido, y como posiblemente publique hasta Enero, de una vez les deseó UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD, Y OJALA EN EL AÑO QUE ESTA TERMINANDO HAYAN CUMPLIDO TODAS SUS METAS. LES DESEO LO MEJOR PARA EL 2006.**

**Con cariño, Gala Potter. **


	6. Duelos e Intrigas

**HOLA! Estoy de regreso! Sé que dije que a lo mejor sería por Enero, pero fueron meses de mucha actividad, incluso en vacaciones, pero aprovechando la semana que me dieron de vacaciones de Semana Santa aproveche para dar los toques finales a éste capítulo.**

**Les recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a excepción de unos cuantos que aparecen por allí.**

**Así que no los entretengo más…**

**¡A LEER!**

"**La Profecía de Godric Gryffindor"**

**Sexto Capítulo**

**Duelos e intrigas**

**Por Gala Potter**

Era casi media noche, la luna menguante proporcionaba poca luz a ese tétrico lugar, un viento frío que calaba hasta los huesos se sentía en aquella mansión y sus alrededores, los habitantes del pequeño pueblo de Hangleton la consideran tétrica, siniestra, no era para menos después de cincuenta años la mansión de los Ryddle volvía a estar ocupada, nadie sabía exactamente por quién, pero todos habían visto como la oscuridad se cernía sobre ella, además de las figuras negras encapuchadas que en ningún momento dejaban de vigilar la mansión los mismos que según los habitantes de Hangleton eran los responsables de desapariciones y muertes, sin mencionar los terroríficos gritos que se escuchaban al anochecer los cuales eran cada vez más frecuentes; muchos de los habitantes se habían mudado del horrible pueblo, la alegría que había en los residentes del pequeño pueblo parecía haberse esfumado y todo parecía empeorarse con el tiempo incluso hacía meses que no se veían los rayos del sol, sólo niebla, oscuridad y miedo. Si alguien de aquel pueblo hubiese sido mago sabría que la razón de esa oscuridad era Lord Voldemort, la antigua mansión era ahora su escondite, o mejor dicho su cuartel, donde diseñaba cada uno de sus terroríficos planes. Un grito se escuchó por toda la mansión y por supuesto también en el pueblo.

-¡crucio!- exclamaba Voldemort apuntando su varita a uno de sus mortífagos más fieles, los gritos sólo aumentaron y se prolongaron hasta que el señor oscuro considero que su vasallo había cumplido su castigo- vuelve a fallarme y te aseguro que la próxima vez morirás torturado

-no le volveré a fallar, amo- respondió un hombre, como pudo se hincó frente a su señor

-no me gusta que fallen- siseó Lord Voldemort- y tú ya lo has hecho varias veces, soy muy benevolente contigo, eres de mis mortífagos más fieles, pero han sido muchos errores los que has cometido, Yaxley, dejarla escapar por tercera vez ¡vaya error¡y no tendría perdón, sin embargo no hay otra persona capaz de desempeñar tu puesto!

-gracias, mi señor, por ser tan misericordioso con este estúpido vasallo- respondió él, en Voldemort se dibujó lo que en él se podría considerar como una sonrisa

-bien, al menos me avisaste que esa Payne se atrevió a regresar- dijo Voldemort- y la mejor forma de atacarla: su hijo ¿estás seguro que no te vio esa traidora?

-no, mi señor- contestó el hombre- sólo de dio cuenta de la presencia de Narcisa Malfoy, ella fue la que vio al hijo de esa traidora

-¿dices que la viste con Lupin?- preguntó Voldemort

-si, amo, los seguí, pero al salir de un café desaparecieron- le informó Andrew Yaxley a su señor

-seguramente a Hogwarts para encontrarse con el viejo Dumbledore- concluyó Lord Voldemort- esa Elizabeth no es tan tonta, fue a buscar protección, y ahora por tu estupidez ella va a contar con la protección de la orden y va a ser más difícil matarla, más no imposible, mientras tanto nos podemos entretener con su hijo, estando en Hogwarts todo será más fácil, el hijo de Lucius se encargará de ello

-si me permite, mi señor- Voldemort lo vio con curiosidad- tal vez mi hijo podría ayudar, acaba de entrar a primero como el hijo de esa traidora, podría buscar su amistad y tenderle una trampa

-es buena idea- opinó el señor oscuro- sin embargo…tengo otros planes con respecto a Alexander Payne, ahora retírate- Andrew Yaxley asintió y se dispuso a salir de la fría habitación, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una mujer de cabello castaño y mirada arrogante entró, él hizo una mueca, nunca se había llevado bien con esa mujer, era Bellatrix Lestrange

-todavía sigues aquí, Andrew- le dijo ella

-Bella no pierdas el tiempo con esa basura- dijo Voldemort- hay mejores cosas de las cuales hablar, y Yaxley ¡retírate!- y sin perder tiempo salió cerrando la puerta tras él- Bellatrix se acercó hacia donde estaba el señor Oscuro y se hincó frente a él, Voldemort le hizo una seña para que se levantara

-¿todo listo, Bella?- le preguntó Tom Ryddle a su fiel mortífaga

-si, mi señor, el ataque será hoy al anochecer y esperamos que todos los miembros de la orden del fénix asistan, hace días que nos vigilan- respondió ella

-muy bien, como supondrás tú serás la líder de ese ataque, quiero que sea el golpe más grande que reciba la orden que Dumbledore formó, no quiero a nadie con vida

-será como usted lo ordene, mi señor- Voldemort sonrió con maldad, al igual que su vasalla.

Mientras en la ancestral casa de los Black el silencio reinaba casi en su totalidad desde que los adolescentes se habían marchado al colegio todo el ambiente de esa lúgubre casa era tranquilo por las mañanas cuando los miembros de la orden que se hospedaban ahí descansaban, sin que algún ruido los interrumpiera. Ninguno de los Weasley, quienes eran los miembros de la orden que con más frecuencia se quedaban a pasar la noche en Grimmauld Place, oyó cuando Remus Lupin y su acompañante aparecieron en medio de la cocina. Elizabeth volteó a ver el lugar, su corazón se estremeció al recordar que era precisamente la cocina de esa casa donde pasó buena parte de su infancia con su amigo, Sirius Black, una lágrima silenciosa empezó a correr por su mejilla.

-nunca pensé que volvería a esta casa- murmuró Eli- es tan extraño

-y yo pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, pero aquí estás- le dijo Remus, ella no volteó a verlo se quedó mirando algún punto en la pared, no lo quería escuchar, no estaba preparada, prefirió ignorarlo, pasaron varios segundos en que ella no se movió, se perdió en sus pensamientos- ¿me escuchaste?

-como quisiera pedirle perdón a Sirius- susurró Eli cambiando de tema- por mi culpa él…- las lágrimas corrieron libremente, ya no podía retenerlas, otro amigo más a la lista de los muertos en esa guerra sin sentido, Remus la abrazó, y ella se aferró, lloró en su hombro como antaño, era extraño, pensó que nunca volvería estar entre sus brazos

-eso está en el pasado- le dijo Remus a modo de consuelo- en esa época tomamos muy malas decisiones, que hicieron nuestra vida más miserable de lo que era

-vendí a mi amigo, a mi hermano- decía entre lágrimas- yo tendría que haber estado en Azkaban, no él…me siento tan culpable

-yo creo que él entendió las razones que tuviste- dijo Remus- yo también me siento culpable por haberlo considerado un traidor

-porque acepte la propuesta de Crounch ¿por qué!

-Lizzie, no fue tu culpa, en tu lugar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- le confesó Remus, sin embargo ella se separó con brusquedad

-¡no seas hipócrita, Remus!- exclamó Eli- te recuerdo que tú me reclamaste por no haberle dado a Sirius la oportunidad de un juicio, te recuerdo que esa fue el pretexto de una absurda discusión que nos llevó a separarnos- Remus Lupin se quedó sin palabras, no tenía argumentos en su defensa, sentía la mirada de Eli sobre él- si no te importa, estoy cansada y quiero descansar ¿me puedes decir cuál va a ser mi habitación?- ni tan siquiera había pensado en eso, sin embargo recordó una habitación que por alguna razón nadie había ocupado

-sígueme, por favor- antes de abrir la puerta se volvió hacia ella- procura salir en silencio, hay un retrato de la madre de Sirius que preferimos no provocar- ella asintió, había tenido la "fortuna" de haber conocido a la señora Walburga Black, una de las personas más detestables que había conocido en su vida y no le sorprendería que había dejado su huella en esa casa, se dirigieron al segundo piso de esa antigua casa en absoluto silencio. Pronto llegaron a la puerta de una habitación que Eli conocía a la perfección, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y antes que ella dijera algo, Remus la interrumpió

-no hay otra habitación disponible- dijo él en voz baja

-pero…- empezó a decir ella, volteó a la puerta de enfrente la correspondiente a la habitación que había sido de Sirius, luego volvió la mirada hacia la habitación donde Remus pretendía que se quedara la cual ella había utilizado en los múltiples días que ella había sido huésped de la familia Black

-por favor, Lizzie- le dijo Remus- sé que te va a traer muchos recuerdos, pero los tienes que enfrentar

-está bien- aceptó a regañadientes, no le agradaba utilizar la habitación donde sostuvo muchas pláticas con su gran amigo, casi su hermano, Sirius Black, abrió la puerta y encendió las lámparas que se encontraban ahí para alumbrar la habitación, no estaba tan arreglada ni elegante como la recordaba, en el centro estaba una cama, de cada lado había un buró, también en la habitación había un tocador, un amplio ropero y una pequeña ventana la cual se encontraba cerrada- hasta mañana, Remus- no le dio oportunidad de responder, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella

-también buenas noches a ti, Lizzie- dijo Remus dirigiéndose a la puerta, después se fue hacia la habitación que él ocupaba pensando en la mujer que había vuelto a aparecer abriendo un capítulo bastante doloroso de su vida el cual él creía cerrado, hace años que estaba convencido que el amor que algún día le llegó a profesar a Elizabeth Payne había muerto, y por el bien de los dos era mejor mantenerlo así, a final de cuentas habían pasado dieciséis años, los dos habían seguido con su vida, habían cambiado, ya no eran aquellos muchachos que se enfrentaron a tantos obstáculos.

Los primeros rayos del sol aun no habían aparecido cuando un joven de diecisiete años estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, había dormido muy poco durante la noche, pero su cuerpo a lo largo de todo el año pasado se había acostumbrado a desvelarse y al otro día levantarse como si nada, hace tiempo que no tenía algún sueño extraño sobre Voldemort, eso había quedado en el pasado, desde el año anterior era capaz de cerrar su mente y tener sueños tranquilos, en esos momentos en que no podía dormir dedicaba su tiempo a aprender dos cosas, una a controlar los poderes heredados por Godric Gryffindor y la otra mejorar sus conocimientos sobre Artes Oscuras y la forma de defenderse de ellas, por ello no estaba en su cama, estaba en la sala de los Menesteres practicando, toda clase de objetos volaban a su alrededor, chivatoscopios, libros, cojines, incluso su propia varita, de repente la puerta se abrió y todos los objetos cayeron al suelo haciendo un estruendo

-me asustaste, Evie- le dijo Harry a la mujer que acababa de entrar, no era muy alta, delgada, su largo cabello castaño brillante estaba sujeto en una coleta, sus ojos grises se fijaron en todos los objetos tirados, en su rostro apareció una mueca

-pensé que ya dominabas lo de la concentración, meses practicando de mil modos para que no pierdas la concentración pase lo que pase ¡y la pierdes sólo porque entré!- exclamó en tono disgustada

-no es lo mismo, estos poderes me vinieron a desorientar- alegó Harry

-¡no me vengas con eso, Harry Potter!- exclamó ella

-¡vamos, Evie¡Ni tan siquiera me dices "hola" y ya me estás regañando!- contestó Harry

-¿y cómo pretendes que esté si acabo de descubrir que mi trabajo de un año se fue a la basura!- le contestó con brusquedad Evangeline Niegel, profesora de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras desde el año anterior

-estás exagerando- le hizo ver Harry- y no se fue a la basura, sólo retrocedió

-¿sólo retrocedió¡vaya¡pensé que había sido peor!- exclamó sarcásticamente la profesora

-¿por qué no estuviste en la cena?- le preguntó Harry volviendo a hacer volar los objetos antes tirados por el suelo

-no me cambies el tema- protestó Evie, pero el chico no le hizo caso y siguió practicando- asuntos de la orden, ya sabes- contestó a la pregunta de su alumno

-¿algún ataque?- preguntó Harry

-no…ya sabes vigilancia, Albus cree que en Liverpool va a ser el siguiente ataque de Voldemort- los objetos volaron hacia un estante que se encontraba al fondo del salón, a excepción de la varita de Harry que volvió a su mano

-quiero ayudar- declaró el heredero de Gryffindor- durante un año me he estado entrenando y soy lo suficientemente capaz de enfrentarme a los mortífagos

-Harry ya hemos discutido ese punto miles de veces- contestó Evangeline tratando de mantener la serenidad- además ¿te recuerdo el ataque a Hogsmeade¡Voldemort casi te mata!

-¡pero no lo hizo!- replicó Harry- ¡aquí estoy¡vivo¡y no quiero que ese infeliz siga destruyendo vidas!

-sabes que hacemos lo que podemos para evitar el avance de Voldemort y el hecho que tú estés o no en la orden del fénix no marca una diferencia

-¿entonces para qué me sirven estos poderes¡¿crees que son en vano!

-¡por supuesto que no!- respondió Evie- pero aun no los controlas, y hasta que eso no suceda no me voy a arriesgar a ponerte en el campo de batalla

-¡Evie entiéndeme¡me siento un inútil entrenando horas y horas aquí encerrado en el castillo, mientras haya afuera hay una guerra que está terminado con miles de vidas!

-Harry, tú deberías entender que es por tu bien- le dijo la profesora con severidad

-¡teniéndome en una burbuja de cristal como si no pasara nada!- exclamó Harry

-¡eso no es cierto, Harry¡y lo sabes perfectamente bien!- le reclamó Evangeline

-¿entonces¡¿qué es!

-¡Harry, eres el único alumno que sabe lo que realmente pasa afuera¡estoy faltando a la palabra de Dumbledore y Remus de no decirte nada con respecto a la orden y los ataques¡y tú me dices que te tengo en una burbuja¡es el colmo, Harry James Potter!

-estaría mejor si fuera un miembro activo de la orden- contestó Harry

-el burro al trigo- murmuró ella- hemos hablado cientos de veces ese asunto y pensé que había sido suficientemente clara, tú no vas a formar parte de la orden del fénix

-dime una buena razón- le exigió Harry a su profesora

-no controlas tus poderes, aun te falta mucho para poder enfrentarte a los mortífagos y eres demasiado impulsivo ¿te parece suficiente?

-no- respondió Harry- es una injusticia, tal vez yo este mucho más capacitado que algunos miembros de la orden

-te estás pasando, Harry- le advirtió Evie- ¿sabes? yo no estoy como para aguantar las tonterías de un adolescente que quiere ser héroe, si lo quieres ser, hazlo, ve y que te maten, yo no voy a llorar por ti- y dicho esto salió de la habitación dando un portazo, mientras Harry se mantuvo a la mitad de la habitación, su rostro reflejaba enojo y todos los objetos que antes había puesto en el estante explotaron, no se preocupó por repararlos y tal como había hecho Evangeline Niegel, salió de la habitación de los menesteres azotando la puerta.

Los rayos del sol ya alumbraban los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando Harry entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, aun estaba enojado, un año de inútiles clases, de seguir siendo el niño que necesitaba ser protegido, ya estaba harto de eso, tal vez sólo tuviera diecisiete años pero en su vida había experiencias que ningún mago mucho más grande que él había vivido y lo más importante superado, pero para Evie y todos los demás miembros de la orden del fénix era un adolescente ingenuo que no sabe lo que quiere y mucho menos a lo que se enfrenta, se sentó en el primer sillón que encontró con la cabeza agachada, golpeó con fuerza el duro piso de la sala común

-¿te sientes bien?- preguntó una voz detrás de él, volteó a ver de quién se trataba y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Hermione

-si, perfecto- contestó, sin embargo sabía que su amiga no le creería, lo cual confirmó cuando ella se sentó a su lado

-¿otra vez enojado con Evie?- preguntó Hermione sin rodeos, y él asintió, ella siempre sabia lo que le pasaba

-ya sabes la discusión de siempre, no quiere que entré a la orden- respondió Harry

-no quiere que entres porque se preocupa por ti- dijo Hermione, pero Harry negó

-¡preocuparse por mí¡Ja!- exclamó Harry con sarcasmo- Evangeline Niegel sólo se preocupa por ella, y el día que se preocupe por otro hago una fiesta

-eres muy injusto con ella- comentó el premio anual- ella te ha tomado mucho cariño en el último año, y tú también a ella, pero sus discusiones están arruinando esa amistad

-yo no soy amigo de ella- dijo Harry- ella sólo es mi profesora y punto

-claro, siempre dices lo mismo cuando te enojas con ella- dijo Hermione

-¿estás conmigo o en mi contra?- le preguntó Harry

-contigo, Harry, pero yo también le tengo mucho cariño a Evie y créeme que entiendo a la perfección su negación de dejarte entrar a la orden del fénix

-¿entonces tú también crees que soy un adolescente tonto que sólo quiere hacerse el héroe?- le preguntó Harry, aunque por su tono de voz fue casi una afirmación

-¡claro que no!- exclamó Hermione de inmediato- sólo digo que cuando estés listo podrás ingresar a la orden, cuando domines a la perfección los poderes que tienes y sobretodo cuando te controles a ti mismo es cuando vas a poder ayudar a la orden y salvar a todas las personas que están muriendo en los ataques, mientras tanto ¿no crees que serías un estorbo en el campo de batalla si no dominas lo que haces? Que tal si un día en vez de detener un ataque hacia una persona, fortaleces la maldición que le hayan echado, te maldecirías por tu vida, o que tal si un día te haces daño a ti mismo, Harry, entiéndelo, por favor, hay personas en este mundo que te queremos mucho y que no pensamos que seas un adolescente tonto e ingenuo, al contrario, eres inteligente y eres de las pocas personas que están totalmente concientes de todo lo que sucede en esta guerra absurda- ambos se quedaron en silencio, tiempo en el cual a Harry se le pasó el enojo y pensó en disculparse con la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

-nunca me habías dicho que me querías- a Hermione le tomó por sorpresa ese comentario de Harry, y no pudo evitar el ponerse roja

-eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, Harry, y te quiero mucho- repitió Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro

-gracias, yo también te quiero mucho, Hermy- y abrazó a su amiga

-¡no me digas así!- le reclamó ella haciendo amago de alejarse de él, sin embargo él no la soltó

-¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó una voz bastante conocida para los dos, se separaron al instante

-hola, Ginny ¿cómo estás?- saludó Harry a la pelirroja, que aun se encontraba en pijama, fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que Hermione sólo llevaba una delgada pijama

-¿no estabas dormida?- le preguntó Hermione

-estaba dormida, pero con el ruido que hace Cassie al levantarse es imposible seguir haciéndolo- Hermione resopló ella también se había levantado por la misma razón, al menos en una parte, y al no querer entablar ninguna conversación con la chica nueva había bajado a la sala común a esperar a Harry, como cada mañana desde hace una año lo hacía

-¡a que chica tan escandalosa!- exclamó Harry, a Hermione no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario

-me voy a cambiar- anunció la castaña y subió a su dormitorio, dejando estupefactos a sus dos amigos

-ni un día de convivir con Cassie y Hermione la odia tanto como a Malfoy- comentó la pelirroja

-no seas exagerada- le dijo Harry- solamente no le cae bien

-porque tú no viste las miradas que le echaba- dijo la más pequeña de los Weasley- me sorprende mucho esa actitud de Hermione, nunca la había visto tratar a una persona de la manera en que está tratando a Cassie, creo que ni a Malfoy

-dales tiempo y verás que se van a llevar bien- dijo Harry- sólo dales tiempo para que se conozcan

-lo dudo, pero en fin¿nos esperas para bajar a desayunar?- le preguntó la pelirroja a su amigo

-por supuesto, pero no tarden mucho- contestó Harry, la pelirroja asintió y subió de nuevo a su dormitorio para alistarse.

-¡Ey¿por qué quitas la música?- le preguntó Cassie a Hermione, en cuanto ésta última había entrado a su habitación lo primero que había hecho era apagar el radio de Cassie Bernini el cual ella había hecho algunos ajustes para que funcionara con magia, ella paró de arreglarse el cabello y también de cantar la canción que había estado escuchando hasta que Hermione entró a la habitación

-porque no es necesario que pongas música cuando te levantas- le respondió Hermione viéndola a los ojos

-no es necesario, pero es una costumbre- contestó Cassie al instante supo que su respuesta no le había gustado en lo más mínimo a Hermione

-pues te sugiero que pienses en tus compañeras de dormitorio que quieren dormir un poco más- le dijo Hermione señalando a Lavender y a la otra chica de séptimo que se llamaba Danielle Lerison (1)- no es nuestra culpa que tú te levantes tan temprano

-no te preocupes lo voy a tomar en cuenta- respondió Cassie desesperando aun más a Hermione que prefirió apurarse a tomar una ducha, Cassie sabía que Hermione sentía que le había rechazado pero no era así, era la visión que había hecho rechazarla, le daba miedo que algún día fuera una realidad, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una pelirroja entró al dormitorio

-¿y Hermione?- le preguntó Ginny

-bañándose- respondió Cassie

-seguramente te protesto por el radio- le comentó Ginny a la chica italiana

-si, y en parte la comprendo, en Italia a mi amiga Lorella también le molestaba el radio decía que no la dejaba dormir- le dijo Cassie a la pelirroja

-pero yo no lo entiendo- dijo Ginny- ella siempre es la primera en levantarse comúnmente se despierta como a las cinco y media, es a la que menos le afecta que pongas música- en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Hermione ya casi lista sólo le faltaba peinarse, pasó de largo sin dirigirle la palabra a sus únicas dos compañeras que se encontraban despiertas, para Ginny no pasó desapercibido el ceño fruncido de Hermione, señal que la castaña estaba enojada. Cassie interrogó a la Ginny con la mirada, sin embargo ella encogió los hombros. La pelirroja tomó su ropa y entró al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Hermione no estaba realmente enojada, sólo un poco molesta, qué nadie se había dado cuenta que Cassie la había rechazado, todos la tachaban a ella de ser la mala de la historia, pero no era así, no podía negar que en el vagón había sentido celos de esa chica, especialmente por dos cosas, la primera la forma en que Ron la trataba a ella, una desconocida, se llevaba mejor con Cassie que con ella, la que fue su compañera, su amiga¡y su novia, además se notaba a leguas que a Ron le había gustado la chica y eso no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia; y la segunda razón la forma en que Harry y ella se habían mirado, también había sentido celos aunque la razón aun era un asunto muy confuso para ella, hace tiempo que no podía poner en orden sus sentimientos hacia su amigo y hacia su ex novio, los dos sus grandes amigos, pero cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta que el cariño que le tenía a Harry era muy diferente al que le tenía a Ron¿amistad o amor¿cuál de los dos¿a cuál correspondía cada uno? Vaya, en ese momento no estaba para quebrarse la cabeza. Se terminó de poner la poción alisadora, se cepilló el cabello y se lo sujetó en una media cola. Tomó sus libros y sin dirigirle la palabra a Cassie salió del dormitorio, al bajar a la sala común no le sorprendió ver a Harry aun sentado en el sillón donde lo había dejado minutos antes, con la única diferencia que en la sala común había algunos alumnos esperando a sus amigos, ninguno de séptimo curso

-pensé que te tardarías más- le dijo Harry a su amiga

-yo nunca me tardo arreglándome- le reclamó la castaña

-porque tú no eres la que esperas- respondió Harry- cuando bien me va te tardas veinte minutos, pero…

-¿me tomas el tiempo?- le preguntó Hermione

-algo tengo que hacer- contestó Harry con una sonrisa- pero no me quejó, a veces tú me esperas más tiempo cuando regreso del entrenamiento

-mejor vamos a desayunar- sugirió Hermione

-¿no vamos a esperar a Ginny y Ron?- preguntó Harry

-como quieras- contestó Hermione- pero yo tengo hambre y Ginny se acaba de meter a bañar, además te aseguró que Ron apenas se va levantando- Harry se quedó pensativo, siempre esperaban a sus amigos, pero por un día que se adelantarán no habría problema

-ok, te apoyo- respondió Harry, y ambos se encaminaron al Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron éste casi se encontraba casi vacío, se sentaron a la orilla de la mesa de Gryffindor y empezaron a desayunar. A los pocos minutos llegó Neville que se unió a ellos, desayunaron tranquilos hasta que Harry vio Evangeline Niegel entrar al comedor

-¡que bien, la profesora Niegel nos va a volver a dar clases!- celebró Neville- ¡es genial!

-yo no le encuentro lo genial- comentó Harry

-al menos acepta que es una buena profesora- le dijo Hermione

-no- contestó Harry- no sé por qué todos la adoran

-porque es la mejor profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido- dijo Hermione- aparte del profesor Lupin- agregó antes que su amigo le reclamara

-¿creen que nos siga dando clases particulares?- preguntó Neville, desde el curso pasado les daba clases particulares por la noche a Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna y por supuesto Harry, sin embargo también con éste último tenía clases por la madrugada, solamente ellos dos

-supongo yo que sí- respondió Hermione- hemos aprendido mucho

-y todo para nada- replicó Harry

-pues nos sirvió para el ataque en Hogsmeade- dijo Neville, Harry no contestó sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo. Al poco rato un pelirrojo entró por las puertas del Gran Comedor, luego se sentó a lado de Harry

-¿por qué no me esperaron?- les preguntó Ron a sus dos amigos

-pensamos que seguías dormido- le contestó Harry, mientras su mejor amigo se servía avena

-bah, no importa- dijo Ron luego volteó a ver la mesa de profesores- ¡vaya, Evie, digo la profesora Niegel, me sorprende¡Superó la maldición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!- celebró el pelirrojo muy sonriente, Harry resopló, todos estaban maravillados con Evangeline, menos él- ¿no te alegras, Harry?

-como si no supieras la respuesta, la detestó- contestó Harry

-de pura casualidad ¿te enojaste con ella?- le preguntó Ron, sin embargo el ojiverde no le contestó- supongo que sí, siempre dices lo mismo cuando te enojas con ella

-no es cierto- lo contradijo Harry

-haya tú si no quieres admitirlo- le dijo Ron- pero deberías aceptar que en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo, quieres y admiras a la profesora Niegel

-Ron, por favor no digas tonterías- le suplicó Harry molesto. Los tres amigos prefirieron no seguir con la conversación acerca de la profesora Evangeline Niegel realmente no tenían ganas de discutir con Harry, siguieron en silencio el resto del desayuno. Estaban a punto de acabar su desayuno cuando vieron salir del Gran Comedor a la profesora Niegel, a los pocos minutos dos muchachas entraron acercándose a su lugar, eran Ginny y Cassie

-aquí tienen su horario- les dijo Ginny y les pasó una hoja a cada uno de sus amigos- déjenme ir a repartir los horarios de cuarto y quinto, en un momento regreso- mientras tanto Cassie se sentó a lado de Neville y empezó a desayunar

-¡genial empezamos con Defensa!- exclamó Ron al ver su horario, mientras Harry tenía dibujada una mueca en su rostro, lo que menos quería era estar en la misma habitación que Evie

-Evangeline Niegel ¿la conocen?- les preguntó Cassie después de leer el nombre de todos los profesores, Ron, Harry y Neville asintieron

-nos dio el año pasado- le dijo Neville- es la mejor profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

-aunque hay personas que de vez en cuando dicen lo contrario- dijo Ron

-¿y qué tal eran tus profesores en Italia?- le preguntó Harry harto de hablar de la profesora Niegel

-pues mi profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era muy bueno, o más bien sigue siéndolo- contestó Cassie, el profesor Giovanni Alighieri era su profesor favorito, a él le debía el gusto por la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y gracias a él había desarrollado una gran habilidad en esa asignatura- espero que su profesora sea igual o mejor que él, y los demás pues de todo un poco, mi profesora de Herbología era un fiasco, pero había otros como el profesor Alighieri que es muy bueno

-pues espero que te gusten las clases, aunque como es el último año va a ser muy pesado, realmente espero que no tengas problemas en adaptarte a Hogwarts- le dijo Hermione

-pero si te tengo algún problema ¿puedo recurrir a ustedes, verdad?- les preguntó Cassie sonriente

-¡claro!- respondió Ron- estamos a tu entera disposición

-gracias, pero realmente espero no tener ningún problemas- contestó Cassie- ¿y los demás profesores son tan buenos como la profesora Niegel¿qué tal Snape?- por la cara que pusieron Ron, Harry y Neville, Cassie dedujo que no se llevaban muy bien con él

-detestamos a Snape- dijo Harry- no ha hecho más que hacernos la vida imposible, nos odia

-más bien te odia- lo corrigió Ron- y odia todo lo relacionado contigo

-¿por qué¿qué le hiciste?- preguntó con curiosidad Cassie

-nada, es un asunto largo de explicar- respondió Harry- y no es por apurarlos pero lo que menos quiero es tener problemas con Evie, ya saben como se pone de loca

-¿cuánto tenemos para llegar a su clase?- preguntó Neville

-¡cinco minutos¡por merlín!- exclamó Hermione, se levantó de golpe y tomó sus cosas con rapidez- ¿vienen?- los cuatro asintieron, al igual que ella tomaron sus cosas y se apresuraron a llegar a su primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, iban corriendo pues sabían que la profesora Evangeline Niegel no los dejaba entrar a su clase si ella ya había entrado, y ella era una persona excesivamente puntual. Por supuesto Cassie no entendía la presura de sus compañeros, estaba de acuerdo en que era su primera clase pero sentía que era un exceso correr, y poco a poco se fue quedando atrás, nadie se detuvo a esperarla, incluso vio a otros compañeros del mismo curso que también iban corriendo, cuando por fin llegó al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras la puerta estaba cerrada, tocó y después abrió la puerta, sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, sin embargo ella se fijó en la mujer que estaba al frente, era joven y a Cassie le sorprendió verla vestida como muggle, pues llevaba pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de manga corta color negro y zapatos del mismo color

-¿me permite pasar?- le preguntó Cassie, y no pasó desapercibido el ceño fruncido de su profesora

-señorita Bernini ¿verdad?- Cassie asintió- ¿me puede decir qué hora es?- Cassie volteó a ver el reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto

-ocho con cinco minutos- respondió

-¿a qué hora inicia la clase?- le preguntó la profesora Niegel acercándose a ella

-a las ocho- contestó Cassie

-muy bien, entiendo que es su primera clase en Hogwarts sin embargo usted definitivamente no sabe lo qué es puntualidad- le dijo la profesora- pues conmigo lo va a aprender, para su información, señorita Bernini, y suponiendo que ninguno de sus compañeros se lo dijo, nadie entra a mi clase si la puerta está cerrada, no me gusta que interrumpan

-lo entiendo, profesora, lo siento, no se volverá a repetir- le dijo Cassie para ese entonces tenía a la profesora enfrente de ella

-he escuchado eso otras veces- y la profesora le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Harry, quien ignoró la mirada de su profesora- por esta vez puede pasar, pero para la siguiente si la puerta está cerrada ni tan siquiera pierda su tiempo en tocar, pero no crea que se libra de mí así de fácil, cualquiera que no entra a mi clase al día siguiente de su falta debe entregar un reporte de un metro de extensión sobre el tema dado en clase, y en caso de ser práctico demostrar que domina lo visto, tome asiento y quite esa cara de espanto- Cassie se sentó al fondo del salón, no tenía ganas de soportar las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros

-para los que no me conocen- refiriéndose específicamente a Cassie- soy la profesora Evangeline Niegel, imparto la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y algunos dicen que soy muy exigente, en fin, a mis alumnos del curso pasado me da gusto volver a verlos y al final del curso pasado no tuve la oportunidad de decirles lo orgullosa que estoy de ustedes, supieron defenderse y defender a sus compañeros en el ataque a Hogsmeade, tal vez no resultó como hubiésemos querido- y volvió su mirada hacia Harry- pero están vivos y eso es lo que cuenta, no me echo flores diciendo que fue gracias a mí, para nada, muchachos, ustedes fueron los que lucharon, ustedes defendieron su vida, y espero que verdaderamente se hayan dado cuenta de la magnitud de esta guerra y lo más importante que no es ajena a nosotros, todos estamos inmersos, casi todos hemos sufrido los estragos de esta guerra sin sentido, por eso quiero que este año se esfuercen más, que den lo mejor de ustedes, esa puede ser la diferencia entre estar muerto o seguir viviendo, olvídense de los EXTASIS, eso es lo de menos en este momento, nuestra vida y la de nuestros seres queridos es más importante, mas no quiero que confundan mis palabras, no les estoy diciendo vayan a buscar batallas, sólo quiero que en verdad aprendan y estén concientes que todo lo que veremos en los próximos meses les dará más armas de defensa contra el enemigo que hay afuera de las paredes del colegio- todos guardaron silencio y nadie se atrevió a romperlo hasta pasados unos cuantos minutos, entonces en el rostro de la profesora se dibujo una sonrisa- pero hay que pasar a cosas más agradables, las presentaciones de cada uno de ustedes las vamos a dejar a un lado pues han estado siete años juntos y ya se conocen, sin embargo no puedo dejar de lado a la señorita que se integra a nuestra clase¿tendría la amabilidad de presentarse?- Cassie se puso de pie, ella se sorprendió, sin embargo como siempre sonrió.

-mi nombre es Cassiopeia Bernini, pero prefiero que me digan Cassie, mmm….tengo diecisiete años, nací en Italia pero por razones personales me tuve que mudar aquí, estoy muy contenta de estar en Hogwarts- dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír ni un segundo, las miradas de sus compañeros en ese momento no le importaron, en ciertas circunstancias no era una persona penosa y cuando hablaba le gustaba sentir que los demás en verdad le estaban poniendo atención

-¿te ha gustado Hogwarts?- le preguntó la profesora

-me ha encantado- respondió Cassie con sinceridad-el castillo es fabuloso, aunque he de confesar que extraño a mis amigos

-pues bienvenida y te deseo lo mejor- le dijo la profesora Niegel, y volviendo al frente se dirigió al resto de sus alumnos- muy bien chicos, hoy iniciaremos con un repaso general- todos hicieron muecas de disgusto- sé que no les gusta pero es necesario porque por alguna razón tienden a olvidar todo lo visto en vacaciones por eso hoy van a tener una pequeña evaluación, por favor saquen su varita y levántense de su asiento- todos la obedecieron, con un movimiento de varita de la profesora todas la sillas, mesas y mochilas de los alumnos quedaron en un rincón- ya saben que no me gustan los exámenes teóricos, prefiero los duelos

-¡que bien!- Cassie alcanzó a oír la exclamación de Ron

-la mecánica será en forma de retas, elegiré a dos personas que se batirán en duelo, el que gane se enfrentará con otro de sus compañeros, y así sucesivamente hasta que quede un solo ganador, por supuesto el ganador tendrá su recompensa, y para que vean que no hay mano negra serán elegidos al azar- y señaló una pequeña bolsa donde colocó en un pedazo de pergamino los nombres de todos los alumnos, revolvió los papelitos y con un movimiento de varita sacó los dos primeros nombres que correspondieron a los de Ron y Luna, duelo en el cual ganó Luna al aprovechar una pequeña distracción de Ron, y ella aguantó como ganadora en varios de los duelos siguientes hasta que tocó el turno de enfrentarse con Hermione, ella la eliminó después de una ardua batalla. Cassie estaba sorprendida al notar el nivel de pelea que ofrecían sus compañeros, destacando la participación de Ron, Luna, Neville el cual fue vencido por Hermione al dejarlo petrificado, quienes los únicos que les dieron pelea fueron Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan y Dean Thomas

-son una bola de idiotas- susurró alguien a su lado, ella volteó a ver de quien se trataba, se encontró con un chico rubio muy pálido- pero supongo que una chica como tú ha de estar acostumbrada a convivir con gente de más categoría

-¿quién eres?- le preguntó Cassie con interés

-Draco Malfoy- respondió el chico rubio- y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites

-gracias- respondió ella- ¿y por qué…- sin embargo no terminó su pregunta cuando la profesora Niegel llamó al chico

-¡Draco Malfoy eres el siguiente!- lo llamó la profesora, él hizo una mueca

-en un momento regreso- le dijo a Cassie y se dirigió hacia la parte de enfrente del salón donde se encontraba su oponente, Hermione Granger, le dirigió una mirada despectiva a la chica, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa un tanto maléfica

-esto no me gusta- le dijo Harry a Ron que estaba a su lado- Malfoy no va a pelear limpiamente

-ya lo sé- contestó el pelirrojo- y te aseguro que Hermione también lo sabe

-recuerden las reglas, chicos, peleen limpiamente y no quiero que lastimen a su compañero- les indicó la profesora quien sabía que ese enfrentamiento podía ser el más peligroso- después de la reverencia inician el combate

-te voy a destrozar, sangre sucia- le susurró sólo a ella, Hermione ni tan siquiera se inmutó. Malfoy hizo el amago de la reverencia obligatoria antes de iniciar el combate, Hermione también lo hizo sin perder de vista a su oponente

-no lo creo- se limitó a responder la castaña, Malfoy agachó la cabeza y Hermione se apresuro a hacer un escudo protector, un rayo rebotó contra él

-estúpida, sangre sucia- murmuró Draco para él mismo, y después rayos iban y venían, algunos los esquivaban, otros los repelían con escudos protectores. Evangeline Niegel sólo se había propuesto intervenir si el combate subía de tono, se empezó a preocupar después de que un rayo le diera en el brazo izquierdo a Hermione y en éste se hiciera un corte. Los hechizos y maldiciones siguieron, algunos dejando pequeños cortes en quienes lo recibían

-¡maldito, Malfoy!- exclamó Harry

-¡Malfoy, pelee limpiamente!- le llamó la atención, sin embargo Hermione respondió lanzándolo del otro lado del salón

-¡así se hace, Hermione!- le gritó Ron, la profesora Niegel volteó a verlo fríamente. Draco se trató de incorporar cuando se dio cuenta que había soltado su varita, Hermione también se había percatado de ello

-¡accio varita de Malfoy!- la varita de su oponente llegó a su mano, Malfoy la miraba con desprecio

-¡Hermione Granger gana!- anunció la profesora dando fin a ese combate que había dejado a sus dos alumnos con algunas heridas pequeñas, después Hermione se acercó a Malfoy para devolverle su varita

-me las vas a pagar, Granger- le advirtió y se alejó se allí. Hermione optó por ignorarlo

-¡la siguiente es…Cassie Bernini!- anunció la profesora, Hermione resopló, estaba cansada por el duelo con Malfoy y ya no tenía ganas de seguir combatiendo. Cassie se acercó hacia su compañera, las dos hicieron una reverencia e iniciaron el duelo

-¡esto va a ser genial!- exclamó Ron, Harry prefirió no decir nada, se notaba el agotamiento de Hermione después de tantos combates, pero sobretodo por el esfuerzo que hizo al pelear con Malfoy. Ninguna de las dos peleo al máximo de sus capacidades, y a final de cuentas Cassie salió vencedora

-eres muy buena, y eso se queda corto- le dijo Cassie a Hermione, la castaña sonrió

-tú también, y mucha suerte con tu oponente- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa echándole un vistazo a Harry, y Cassie se alegró por las palabras de Hermione

-¡muy bien, Cassie Bernini desbancó a Hermione Granger!- exclamó la profesora Niegel muy sonriente- sólo falta un alumno por pasar… ¡Harry Potter!- Cassie volteó a verlo y una gran curiosidad de apoderó de ella ¿sería cierto que Harry Potter fuera un mago muy poderoso como decían? Cuando Harry se dirigió hacia el centro del salón pasó junto a la profesora Niegel y la escuchó decir "cuidado", cuando llegó junto a Cassie le sonrió

-una reverencia e inicia el duelo- dijo la profesora, ambos la obedecieron, los hechizos y maldiciones empezaron a rodearlos. Al cabo de diez minutos Cassie estaba exhausta y una cosa había comprobado Harry Potter era tremendamente bueno, ella ya estaba cansada mientras él parecía fresco como una lechuga, y había repelido todos sus ataques con una facilidad que ella pocas veces en su vida había visto

-¿cansada?- le preguntó Harry

-no ¿tú sí?- respondió Cassie aunque sabía que la verdad era otra, Harry le mandó un _expelliarmus_ que ella logro detener gracias a un escudo, pero eso a Harry no lo detuvo siguió lanzando maldiciones, ella dejó de atacarlo y se concentró en mantener el escudo. Harry trató de romperlo con todo tipo de hechizos y maldiciones que se le ocurrían pero con nada lograba debilitar el escudo de la chica. Nadie en la clase había visto que alguien mantuviera un escudo por tanto tiempo como lo estaba haciendo la nueva chica italiana, ni la profesora había visto algo parecido. Hasta Cassie estaba sorprendida, podía ver los gestos de desesperación de Harry en cada uno de sus inútiles intentos de acabar con su escudo protector. Entonces divisó como el rostro de Harry se formaba una sonrisa, después vio como Harry sacudía su varita en contra de ella de nuevo, de ella salió un rayo rojo que golpeó al escudo, después cientos de golpes fueron a dar contra el escudo, en fracción de segundos éste se rompió y Cassie sintió como una fuerza la impulsaba hacia atrás, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de la pared en su espalda, el golpe nunca llegó, cuando abrió los ojos ella se hallaba suspendida a pocos centímetros de la pared no supo explicar cómo bajó de la altura en la que se encontraba, todos las miraban expectantes, entonces se dio cuenta que su varita estaba en la mano izquierda de Harry.

-¡muy bien, Potter, eres el ganador!- dijo la profesora Niegel para romper el silencio que se formó- y lo prometido es deuda, Potter te ganaste una dotación completa de Honeydukes- y le entregó una bolsa atiborrada de dulces- ya se pueden retirar, muchachos, nos vemos mañana- Harry se acercó a Cassie para regresarle su varita

-¿estás bien?- ella asintió- eres muy buena

-gracias- respondió, y él le sonrió, después se fue del otro lado del salón para tomar sus cosas

-Potter quiero hablar contigo- le ordenó la profesora Niegel a su alumno, Cassie vio la mueca de disgusto que se formó en la cara de Harry

-vamos Cassie, tenemos Encantamientos- le indicó Ron, ella asintió y salió del salón acompañada de Ron, Hermione y Neville. Cuando ellos salieron en el aula sólo quedaron Harry y la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

-¿qué fue eso?- le preguntó Evangeline Niegel a su alumno

-¿de qué hablas, Evie?- dijo Harry- ¡yo no he hecho nada!

-¡que otro te crea ese cuento!- exclamó la profesora- ¡tú hiciste que la chica Bernini quedara suspendida en el aire para que no se golpeara en la pared!

-¡claro que no!- contestó Harry- ¡juro que yo no fui!

-Harry no es la primera vez que lo haces ¡por Merlín, he visto como la haces en los entrenamientos cuando te enfrentas con Ginny o con Hermione

-te repito que yo no fui, yo también me preguntó como Cassie logró hacer eso sin tener su varita en la mano

-no te creo- dijo Evie

-¡es la verdad!- exclamó Harry- te lo juro por la memoria de mis padres y de Sirius; no estoy tan tonto como para mostrar mis poderes enfrente de mis compañeros, y más sabiendo que entre ellos se encuentra Malfoy

-te voy a creer, Harry- contestó la profesora Niegel- pero por favor ten cuidado de mostrar tus poderes, es muy peligroso, lo que menos queremos es que Voldemort se entere

-no te preocupes estoy conciente, sé que estos poderes pueden significar una ligera ventaja, y no me arriesgaría a que él se enterara- Evie sonrió, y por unos momentos se formó un silencio incómodo

-siento mucho lo de esta mañana, pero me sacaste de quicio- se disculpó Evangeline Niegel

-lo sé, y yo también lo siento mucho, pero me desespera no poder ayudar- le dijo Harry- me siento como un inútil

-¡pero no lo eres! Por el momento sólo podemos seguir entrenando y cuando estés listo te prometo que nos acompañaras a las misiones de la orden

-¿es una promesa?- le preguntó Harry

-si- contestó Evie con seguridad-y sabes que yo nunca faltó a mis promesas

-si, eso he oído- le dijo Harry divertido

-mejor vete a tu siguiente clase antes que me hagas enojar de nuevo- contestó Evie, Harry sonrió

-no seas tan enojona, por eso sigues soltera- bromeó Harry y empezó a correr hacia la puerta al ver que Evie estaba apuntándole con la varita-nos vemos en la noche- se despidió Harry y después salió del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Los alumnos de primer año de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban esperando fuera del aula, Harry salió con algo de prisa y como siempre trataba de hacerlo ignoró las miradas curiosas y los susurros que se oían a sus espaldad. Después oyó a lo lejos la voz de Evie indicándoles que podían pasar. Acortó su camino hacia el salón de Encantamientos utilizando varios de los pasadizos. Cuando llegó todos sus compañeros se hallaban sentados y al parecer el profesor Flitwick les estaba dando la bienvenida. Se sentó en el lugar que Ron le había guardado a lado de él.

Al mismo tiempo que los alumnos de séptimo curso estaban en su clase de Encantamientos, los alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor junto con los de Slytherin tomaban su segunda clase del día, Pociones, todos los alumnos tenían una gran curiosidad por conocer al profesor Severus Snape para confirmar todas los rumores que giraban en torno a él, pero había una persona que resaltaba a la vista su emoción por tomar esa clase, era Natalie Hepburn, la cual desde que había adquirido sus libros y después de haberlos leído llegó a la conclusión que sus materias favoritas serían Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones. Sin embargo también había personas muy nerviosas, entre ellas Rigel Yaxley

-¡por Merlín, Rigel, estate quieto!- exclamó Alexander Payne mientras esperaban al profesor Snape

-no puedo- respondió Rigel, él conocía desde hace años a Severus Snape, era conocido de sus padres y por experiencia sabía que ningún mago que tuviera trato con sus padres era de confianza, tenía miedo, casi podía asegurar que sería la burla de Snape

-ni que Snape te fuera a comer- comentó Natalie divertida

-casi…créeme lo conozco- respondió Rigel, Alex iba a decir algo cuando uno de sus compañeros gritó: _¡ahí viene Snape!_, todos los alumnos dejaron de hablar enseguida y el profesor Snape pasó frente a ellos, Alex hizo una mueca al verlo, Natalie sonreía y Rigel sólo reflejaba su preocupación

-pasen en silencio- les indicó el profesor, así lo hicieron, el aula era fría y tétrica, por todas las paredes había animales conservados, Natalie estaba sorprendida. Alex y Rigel se sentaron juntos, detrás de Natalie y una de sus compañeras de curso quienes estaban en los asientos de enfrente. Ni tan siquiera un "buenos días" dijo Snape porque al entrar lo primero que hizo fue pasar lista, y para todos los alumnos fue bastante obvio que el profesor se detuvo en tres nombres, fueron segundos que dedicó a escudriñar a Alexander Payne, Natalie Hepburn y Rigel Yaxel, éste último estaba temblando y los otros dos no entendieron la interrupción del profesor, ni muchos menos la forma en que los vio. Severus Snape conocía esos tres apellidos a la perfección, ninguno común en el mundo mágico, Rigel Yaxley el único hijo de Andrew y Lisa Yaxley, ambos mortífagos; Alexander Payne, el hijo de Elizabeth Payne, el señor oscuro le había informado la noche anterior de la existencia de ese niño y los planes que tenía en su contra; y finalmente Natalie Hepburn, le causaba intriga saber si la niña era hija del desaparecido Benjamín Hepburn

-la gran mayoría de ustedes jamás lograra entender la belleza de pociones, y más aquellas personas que se echaron a perder desde el primer momento que pisaron Hogwarts ¿o no lo crees así, Yaxley?- Rigel no contestó- pero que puedes decir tú, haber caído en Gryffindor ¿puede haber algo peor que eso?

-sí, estar en Slytherin- dijo con burla Alex, Snape lo miró con frialdad

-vaya, vaya, Alexander Payne ha hablado- contestó Snape- por lo visto has aprendido muy bien de tu madre, sin embargo podría asegurar que en el fondo eres igual a ella, un cobarde- Alex estaba que echaba furioso _¿quién era Snape para hablar así de su madre!_

-el burro hablando de orejas- contestó con sorna Alex

-muchacho insolente- dijo Snape- estás castigado, te quiero hoy a las siete en mi despacho

-ahí estaré, señor- respondió sonriente Alex, con lo que consiguió desesperar a Snape

-bueno veamos si eres tan bueno para hablar, a ver que tal eres para pociones- le dijo Severus Snape a su alumno, Alex aun lo miraba sonriendo-¿qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?- Natalie alzó enseguida la mano

-una poción para dormir llamada Filtro de Muertos en Vida- respondió Alex con firmeza

-dime los efectos de la poción llamada Amortentia- le preguntó de nuevo

-es el filtro de amor más potente que hay, tiene un color nacarado y el vapor asciende formando espirales, aunque realmente no crea amor, sólo una obsesión- respondió muy sonriente Alex, dejando a varios que estaban a su alrededor impresionados. Snape no volvió a preguntarle a Alexander, y después con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer en el pizarrón las instrucciones de la poción a realizar ese día, una poción para curar forúnculos, aunque al final de la clase ninguna poción según Snape era lo suficientemente buena, a pesar que la descripción que venía en el libro coincida con las pociones realizadas por Natalie y Alex.

-¡es una injusticia!- exclamó Natalie al salir- mi poción estaba mejor que la ese tipo tonto, estúpido de Slytherin ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Charles Booker- contestó Rigel

-bueno ese tipo, su poción era un asco y Snape _¡es el que ha conseguido el mejor resultado, no como algunos mediocres que sólo consiguieron porquerías!_¡ash, lo odio!

-no eres la única, Nat- dijo Alex- pero ya se las verá conmigo

-Alex, lograste que te castigara en la primera clase- le recordó Rigel- ¿pretendes pasarte los siete años castigado por culpa de Snape?

-prefiero estar castigado, a quedarme callado- contestó Alex

-y no sé si es bueno o malo que sepas tanto de pociones- agregó Natalie

-bueno, porque no pueden negar que fue genial la cara que puso cuando conteste a sus preguntas, o cuando vio mi caldero- respondió Alex de muy buen humor

-¿y cómo sabes tanto de pociones?- lo interrogó Rigel

-mi mamá, ella es muy buena en pociones, y tiene de libros sobre el tema como no te imaginas, aprendí de ella y de los libros que leí- contestó Alex

-¿cuál es nuestra siguiente clase?- preguntó Natalie

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- respondió Rigel viendo su horario

-¡genial!- exclamó Natalie- ayer Harry me contó que la profesora es una de la mejores ¡imagínense es auror!

-¿Harry?- preguntó Rigel

-Harry Potter- dijo Natalie- ayer durante la cena estuve platicando con él, y…¡por Merlín¡es tardísimo!- y se echó a correr sin darle alguna explicación a sus amigos, a ellos no les quedó más remedio que seguirla.

El resto del día se pasó volando, entre clases y los montones de deberes que se fueron acumulando al transcurrir de las materias, al atardecer Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron se encontraban en la biblioteca empezando a hacer la tarea para evitar que se acumulara, Cassie no estaba con ellos porque había ido a su habitación a mandarle una carta a su madre, y a sus amigos de Italia, estaban platicando de cómo les había ido en su primer día de clases

-¡Hermione eres genial!- exclamó la pelirroja cuando Ron le terminó de contar el duelo de la castaña con Malfoy

-¡señorita guarde silencio!- les gritó la señora Pince, Ginny la ignoró

-pero hubieras visto la metida de pata de Harry- le dijo Ron a su hermana bajando la voz- detuvo a Cassie para que no se golpeara en la pared

-¡estás idiota!- exclamó Ginny, y ahora no fue sólo la señora Pince quien la calló, sino también varios de sus compañeros- ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso¡y luego enfrente de Malfoy!- dijo la pelirroja en susurros

-yo no fui- murmuró Harry- lo juro por mi vida

-no te creo- dijo Hermione

-pero es la verdad- alegó Harry- yo estoy igual de sorprendido

-pero tú tenías la varita de ella en la mano- le discutió Hermione- nadie es capaz de hacer magia sin varita, a excepción de algunas personas que nacieron con ese don

-¡yo lo sé!- exclamó Harry tratando de mantener el volumen de su voz bajo- además como le dije a Evie no estoy tan tonto para evidenciarme de esa manera

-¿te reconciliaste con Evie?- le preguntó Ron, Harry asintió

-menos mal, porque no quería tener un entrenamiento con ustedes dos enojados- comentó el pelirrojo

-¡pero si nunca duran más de un día enojados!- dijo Ginny en voz baja

-¡no cambien el tema!- los regañó Hermione, los hermanos Weasley se callaron- volviendo al tema, el punto es que si Harry dice que no fue él ¿quién fue?

-¿Cassie?- dijo dubitativamente Ron

-lo dudo- dijo Ginny- ¿quién es ella como para tener esos poderes?

-ella dice que no sabe quién es su padre, y su madre es muggle ¿no es así?- dijo Hermione, los demás asintieron- y si su padre fue alguien que podía hacer magia sin varita, o nos está mintiendo acerca de su madre para no dar indicios del porque puede hacer magia sin varita

-además del hecho que la orden del fénix la ha protegido mucho desde que llegó- señaló Ginny

-¿crees que nos esté ocultando algo?- preguntó Harry

-o más bien que ese algo es la habilidad de hacer magia sin varita- le dijo Ginny

-sí- contestó Hermione- ¿quién es en verdad Cassie Bernini, si es que ese es su verdadero nombre?

-cuidado Luna a la vista- dijo Ron volteando a ver la entrada de la biblioteca por donde una chica rubia algo extraña los estaba saludando, todos sonrieron en forma de saludo y volvieron a sus deberes, cuando Luna se sentó a lado de Ginny comenzaron a hablar del entrenamiento que tendrían por la noche, y de otros temas sin relevancia.

Mientras tanto cerca del lago una chica de cabello negro ondulado y ojos grises se hallaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, con la vista pérdida en el atardecer, pero teniendo su mente en otro lugar, se estaba reprochando ella misma el gran descuido que había tenido durante el duelo con Harry, no había sido conciente de lo que pasó, sin embargo no se podía permitir que cosas como aquella sucedieran, si los mostraba sabía que podría poner su vida en peligro, el profesor Alighieri le había dicho que los poderes que ella poseía eran muy raros, y era de esperarse que si Voldemort sabía de esas habilidades, estaría interesado en que ella se uniera a su ejercito, y como eso en definitiva nunca lo iba a hacer, lo que le esperaría sería una muerte segura. Pero por esa razón también estaba ahí, aprender a controlar esos poderes era su objetivo y sólo lo iba a lograr a lado de una persona como Albus Dumbledore, pero cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para aprender a dominarlos, qué tal si para ese entonces sería demasiado tarde. Pero Cassie no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos porque un chico rubio se sentó a lado de ella.

-fue muy difícil encontrarte- le dijo Draco Malfoy a la chica junto a la que estaba sentado, ella le sonrió

-quería estar sola- respondió Cassie con sinceridad

-¡oh, vaya! Perdón- se disculpó Malfoy- pero te quería felicitar por ganarle a Granger

-gracias- contestó Cassie- pero tengo que hay admitir que ella es terriblemente buena

-¿Granger? Ella sólo tiene buena suerte- le dijo Draco

-no lo creo, a eso no se le llama buena suerte- replicó Cassie- a eso se le llama saber pelear muy bien

-¡ay, vamos¡no me digas que vas a defender a esa sangre sucia que no merece ni que hablamos de ella!- exclamó Draco Malfoy

-¿cómo dijiste?- le preguntó Cassie a Malfoy borrando la sonrisa de su rostro

-que Granger "la sangre sucia sabelotodo" no merece que perdamos nuestro valioso tiempo hablando de ella- le dijo Malfoy a Cassie sin notar el enfado de ella

-¿sangre sucia?- preguntó Cassie asegurándose que no estaba oyendo mal

-sí, hija de muggles igual a asquerosa sangre sucia igual a no merece la pena- dijo Malfoy muy orgulloso de él

-entonces ¿eres un sangre limpia?

-y con mucho orgullo, pertenezco a los mejores linajes de todo Reino Unido, tal vez has oído hablar de los Malfoy y de los Black

-Draco ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? Ya sé que es poco tiempo, pero estoy interesada en saber tu respuesta

-¡claro, tú puedes hacerme cualquier pregunta que quieras!- contestó Malfoy sonriéndole a Cassie

-¿qué piensas de mí?- lo interrogó Cassie

-pues que eres una chica inteligente, muy bonita y que me encantaría que llegáramos a ser amigos- contestó Draco

-y si te dijo que soy hija de muggles ¿Qué opinarías?- le preguntó Cassie

-que tienes un gran sentido del humor- respondió Draco- tú no puedes ser hija de muggles, eres hermosa, tienes clase, e indudablemente eres una excelente bruja

-gracias por los cumplidos- dijo Cassie levantándose del pasto- y me da gusto haberme dado cuenta de lo idiota que eres, creer que los hijos de muggles somos inferiores, es una estupidez

-entonces es en serio que eres hija de muggles- dijo Malfoy con frialdad

-así es- respondió Cassie- y sabes Draco Malfoy, me das lástima, tú eres quien realmente no vale la pena, creerse superior ¡menuda idiotez!- y se dirigió al castillo, durante seis años había escuchado estupideces similares a las de Malfoy, la gran mayoría de sus compañeros italianos provenían de familias de gran tradición de sangre limpia, y despreciaban a todos los que no eran como ellos, y Cassie no pudo evitar recordar a sus dos amigos, los dos sangre limpia pero ellos siempre habían salido a su defensa en los primeros años, cuando ella aun no se acostumbraba a tantos insultos, después ella había aprendido a defenderse, después a ignorarlos, y volver estar en la misma situación no era fácil. Durante bastante tiempo estuvo caminado por el castillo sin rumbo fijo, ni tan siquiera se fijó en los lugares por los que pasó, muchos menos con las personas que se encontró, pero lo que sí pudo notar fue la gran curiosidad que había despertado en el alumnado de Hogwarts, pero lo que ella menos necesitaba era ser el centro de atención, para su fortuna encontró un lugar donde se pudo sentir tranquila, la torre de astronomía, cuando llegó ahí ya había oscurecido, y las estrellas brillaban, se quedó de pie cerca de la ventana contemplando el cielo

-¡perdón¡no sabía que estabas aquí!- exclamó una voz en cuanto abrió la puerta, Cassie volteó a ver de quién se trataba, era Harry, le sonrió

-no hay problema creo que la habitación es lo suficientemente grande para que estemos los dos, a menos que quieras estar solo- contestó Cassie

-pues...creo que tienes razón- dijo Harry y se acercó a la ventana donde estaba Cassie

-¿quieres estar solo o crees que podemos compartir la habitación?- preguntó Cassie

-que podemos compartir la habitación- respondió Harry, y ninguno de los dos dijo algo por varios minutos, se limitaron a contemplar el cielo

-la estrella más brillante del firmamento- murmuró de repente Cassie, Harry la volteó a ver

-¿qué dijiste?- la interrogó Harry

-Sirius- dijo señalando la estrella- es la estrella más brillante del firmamento- Harry asintió, y no pudo evitar acordarse de su fallecido padrino- y no sé por qué le tengo una especie de cariño, como si hubiera una conexión…ya sé lo que has de estar pensando: pobre loca

-¡claro que no!- exclamó Harry- yo también le tengo mucho cariño a esa estrella

-¿en serio?- preguntó Cassie dubitativa

-sí, me recuerda a mi padrino, él se llamaba Sirius, y es lo más cercano a un padre que he tenido

-¿murió?

-hace un año- contestó Harry, si Cassie pensaba contestar algo no lo pudo hacer pues en ese momento una carta apareció enfrente de Harry, ninguno de los dos se sorprendió pues ambos conocían la forma de comunicación de los miembros de la orden del fénix, Harry la tomó y la leyó con rapidez, al terminarla de leer la carta se incendió, y a los pocos segundos sólo quedaron cenizas

-bueno Cassie te dejó, tengo cosas que hacer- y Harry salió apresurado con rumbo a la sala común para avisarles a sus amigos que ese día no habría entrenamiento con Evie, Cassie se quedó en la torre de astronomía hasta que su reloj marcó quince minutos para las nueve.

Era una noche tranquila en Liverpool cuando Benjamín Hepburn salió de su oficina rumbo a una cafetería cercana donde cenaría solo, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan solo como en esos momentos, sólo dos veces en su vida se había sentido de esa manera, la primera después de su regresó de Italia cuando decidió abandonar el mundo mágico y se encontró de repente en el mundo muggle donde no conocía a alguien que lo acompañara en su amarga soledad, y la segunda vez durante los primeros meses posteriores a la muerte de su esposa; pero en ambas ocasiones siempre alguien había llegado su vida para alegrarla, primero Helen, la que fue su esposa, y cuando la perdió, su hija Natalie, pero teniéndola tan lejos esa soledad volvía a su vida. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien lo atacó por la espalda, y Ben volvió a sentir la maldición _cruciatus_. Y en un instante lo que había sido una calle tranquila por la que transitaban los muggles quedó convertida en un campo de batalla, mortífagos, aurores y la orden del fénix estaban envueltos en ella. Alguien detuvo al mortífago que estaba torturando a Ben, era una mujer.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Perdón por la tardanza, y por dejarlos picados con la historia, procurare no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero no garantizo nada. Sólo pueden tener seguro que no abandonare la historia. **

**Danielle Lerison es un nombre que yo inventé para una de los dos chicas desconocidas en la generación de Harry, en total son cinco personas en cada dormitorio, por lo que sólo conocemos a Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil y Hermione Granger, era necesario mencionarla porque ni Lavender ni Parvati se encuentran en las mejores condiciones en mi fic. Aunque no es de relevancia ese personaje, digamos que es un dato curioso. **

**Gracias por su review a:**

**Cataelbereth: **Hola niña! Ya estoy de regreso, te agradezco mucho tu review y sobretodo tu sinceridad, si ya sé que enredo todo cada vez más, peor me encanta hacer eso, pero ya llegará el tiempo de respuestas. Emily es todo un caso, tal vez en su momento pueden llegar a entender más su actitud, y te adelanto que en el próximo capítulo sabrán más sobre la historia de Sirius y Emily. Gracias y nos continuamos leyendo, hace tiempo que no tengo noticias tuyas. Ciao y muchos saludos hasta Chile.

**Eleneär: **Gracias! Y ya sucedió algo tal vez no tan inesperado, el ataque a Liverpool y específicamente a Ben. Me encantaría actualizar con más regularidad pero el tiempo muchas veces no me permite escribir con frecuencia pero me esforzaré y organizaré mejor mi tiempo. Hasta luego.

**macarena: **Gracias y por fin termine el capítulo seis.

**Y también a: Layn, Clawy, Airam Lilian Lupin, LUNA- NIS, Laura P.E. TachiFK y Zelany**. **Espero que les haya llegado mi respuesta a su review. GRACIAS!**

**Por favor dejen reviews, me gusta saber su opinión acerca de esta historia.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo **


	7. Volviendo a la Vida Olvidada

**Hola!! Por fin estoy de regreso, después de tanto tiempo, espero que comprendan las razones de mi tardanza para publicar, en fin, aprovechando mis pequeños ratos libres que he tenido últimamente me decidí a darle los últimos detalles al capítulo, espero que les guste, aunque les contare que me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, nunca había escrito algún ataque, y escribir dos, en diferentes fics, fue todo un caos.**

**Dado el tiempo que tardo en publicar, les escribí un pequeño resumen:**

Voldemort planea un ataque a Liverpool designando a Bellatrix Lestrange como la dirigente. Elizabeth Payne se une a la Orden del Fénix y después de mucho tiempo vuelve a regresar a la ancestral casa de los Black, las cosas pendientes con Remus están lejos de solucionarse. Durante el primer día clases la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Evangeline Niegel, organiza un duelo con todos sus alumnos de séptimo curso, saliendo vencedor Harry, y Cassie hace uso de la magia sin varita que puede hacer. Malfoy hace un intento de amistad con Cassie, pero fracasa al descubrir que ella es hija de muggles. Mientras tanto los de primer curso tienen su primera clase con Snape quien está dispuesto a hacerles la vida imposible a Natalie Hepburn, Alexander Payne y a Rigel Yaxley. El ataque en Liverpool empieza y una de las primeras víctimas es Ben, pero una mujer lo salva.

**No los entretengo más, y…¡disfruten la lectura!**

"**La Profecía de Godric Gryffindor"**

**Séptimo Capítulo**

**Volviendo a la vida olvidada**

**Por Gala Potter**

La noche era tranquila, la luna casi llena y el cielo estrellado iluminaban esa noche oscura. Emily había aprovechado esa oscuridad para volver a un lugar que no había pisado en casi veinte años, caminaba por un sendero ahora lleno de hierbas por todos lados, al final del camino una reja oxidada, cuando estuvo enfrente de la reja la abrió con sumo cuidado como si temiera que se fuera a caer, respiró profundo y levantó su mirada, se encontró con una antigua mansión, casi destruida, las plantas a través de los años habían empezado a crecer por las paredes, poco quedaba de la antigua majestuosidad de aquella casa, que desde tiempos inmemoriales había pertenecido a la familia Potter, aquel que había sido su hogar, y haciendo acopio de la valentía de Gryffindor, Emily se encaminó a la que había sido la puerta de la casa y de la que sólo quedaban los restos que había dejado el incendio. Una vez que estuvo dentro de la casa no utilizó magia a pesar de la dificultad que representaba caminar en un lugar casi en ruinas a oscuras, pero ella prefería caer o chocar con algo por causa de la falta de visibilidad, a ver de nueva cuenta su hogar destruido, pero la luz de la luna le jugó una mala pasada cuando atravesaba el pasillo que daba a la estancia un rayo de la luna entraba por el destruido ventanal e iluminaba parte de esa habitación, ella volteó y la valentía se esfumó, había sido muy ilusa al pensar que sería capaz de entrar a su hogar sin derramar una sola lágrima y sin sentir esa horrible tristeza que sentía dentro de su ser, lloró como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía y se sintió desamparada, lentamente se dejó caer en el suelo e irremediablemente los recuerdos, las imágenes de aquel fatídico día hicieron su aparición.

_El día en que la vida de Emily Potter se empezó a desmoronar no fue el día del asesinato de James y Lily, sino dos años antes que éste sucediera, ella jamás olvidaría ese día. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y sus rayos formaban varias tonalidades naranjas en las nubes, pero aquél día ella no estaba sentada observando el atardecer, ella se encontraba en su habitación en uno de los pisos superiores de la casa terminando de arreglarse, tenía una cita con Sirius por la noche y quería estar hermosa, tenía el presentimiento que esa noche pasaría algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre, y sus presentimientos jamás fallaban. Se vio de nuevo en el espejo y sonrió, le encantaba como se le veía ese vestido negro, se ajustaba perfecto a su figura, estaba dándole los últimos toques a su maquillaje cuando alguien entró._

_-¿a dónde va ir hoy, mi princesa?- preguntó una voz que ella conocía a la perfección pues la había escuchado desde antes de nacer, volteó y se encontró con la figura de su padre, tenía el cabello negro teñido de algunas partes de color blanco y ella no recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez peinado correctamente, también tenía ojos azules como los de ella pero un poco más pequeños y escondidos tras la montura de las gafas, en su rostro había algunas cicatrices huella que había dejado su trabajo al paso de los años, pero lo que siempre a Emily le gusto y que recordaría por siempre era la imborrable sonrisa de su padre, Edward Potter_

_-voy a salir con Sirius- contestó Emily sonriéndole_

_-¡ay, ese muchacho! Aun me sigo preguntando si fue bueno o malo que apareciera en nuestras vidas- le dijo Edward Potter a su hija, ella la miró interrogante- por una parte fue bueno pues es el mejor amigo de tu hermano, pero por otra parte se quiere llevar a mi princesa y eso no me agrada mucho que digamos_

_-¿no crees que estás exagerando?- le preguntó su hija_

_-no es una exageración, estoy viejo pero no estoy ni tonto ni ciego para no darme cuenta de sus intenciones- contestó su padre_

_-¿y cuáles son esas intenciones según tú, papá?- le preguntó de nueva cuenta Emily_

_-ese muchacho te ama y apostaría mi vida a que un día te vas a casar con él, por lo tanto te vas ir lejos de aquí y te vas a olvidar de estos pobres viejos que somos tu mamá y yo- le respondió Edward Potter_

_-¡crees que yo me olvidaría de ti y mamá!- exclamó escandalizada Emily- ¡por Merlín, tendrían que lanzarme un obliviate antes de hacer semejante barbaridad! Además del hecho que a Sirius le encanta venir a cenar aquí, le encanta la comida de mamá y de Winnie _

_-sí, ya lo sé, y te das cuenta que no negaste mi idea de casarte con él- le dijo su padre, ella sólo sonrió_

_-no quería decírselo a nadie- dijo Emily con complicidad- pero tengo el presentimiento que hoy Sirius me va a pedir matrimonio_

_-y la sangre Potter hace su aparición- dijo Edward Potter muy sonriente_

_-y nunca falla- agregó Emily_

_-lo sé, hija, mi abuelo tenía el mismo poder que tú y jamás falló en todas las predicciones que hizo_

_-entonces próximamente asistirás a la boda de tus dos hijos- celebró Emily- mientras que a mi madre no se le ocurra una boda doble todo está bien_

_-¿qué tienes contra la boda doble? ¿Sabes cuánto ahorraríamos de dinero y tiempo?- le preguntó su padre- porque a final de cuentas van a ser casi los mismo invitados, por no decir que son los mismos_

_-papá...toda mi vida la he compartido con James, desde que estaba en el útero de mi mamá ¡estaba con James! Nunca ha sido MI cumpleaños, siempre ha sido "nuestro" cumpleaños, incluso de niños nos vestían de forma similar, cuando volé por primera vez en una escoba, cuando aprendí a jugar al quidditch, cuando nos llego la carta de Hogwarts fue a los dos juntos, cuando compramos nuestras varitas, ¿no crees que es justo que por primera vez en nuestra vida hagamos algo separados?_

_-estudiaron separados- recordó su padre- él es auror y tú eres sanadora_

_-sí, y durante ese tiempo vivíamos en el mismo apartamento- dijo Emily_

_-entendido, adiós a la idea de la boda doble, aunque tendrán que batallar mucho para quitarle ese pensamiento a su madre- entonces un explosión se escuchó padre e hija se tuvieron que tapar los oídos, después se empezaron a escuchar pasos_

_-¿de dónde vino eso?- preguntó Emily sorprendida _

_-creo que de la sala- respondió su padre y su rostro sonriente cambió por una seriedad que Emily había visto muy pocas veces, él se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y trató de escuchar lo que pasaba afuera _

_-¿dónde está, mamá?- le preguntó Emily a su padre en voz baja_

_-en la biblioteca- respondió Edward Potter, Emily se preocupó, tal vez la más indefensa era precisamente su madre- escúchame bien, Emily, voy a bajar y quiero que estés aquí, no quiero que bajes, pase lo que pase_

_-¡estás loco! ¡podrían ser mortífagos!- exclamó Emily_

_-no podrían, son mortífagos- la corrigió su padre- y no quiero que te enfrentes con ellos ¿entendiste?_

_-no- contestó Emily- no voy a dejar que tú y mamá los enfrenten solos- pero otra explosión interrumpió su discusión, pero esta vez fue cerca de donde estaban ellos, el cristal del ventanal que se encontraba en la habitación de Emily salió volando, Edward Potter tiró a su hija al suelo para protegerla de los miles pedazos de vidrio_

_-quédate aquí- le ordenó por última vez su padre a Emily antes de salir de su habitación, pero ella no lo obedeció y salió tras él. No encontró a nadie en el pasillo de las habitaciones, y fue hacia las escaleras bajó sigilosamente por ellas, se oían maldiciones y los gritos de su madre, no tardó en tener una visión completa de la batalla que se estaba librando en su casa, eran aproximadamente veinte mortífagos, todos contra las dos personas que estaban en ese momento en la planta baja de la casa, un mortífago advirtió la presencia de Emily_

_-¡a ella!- gritó dicho mortífago, y cinco mortífagos rodearon las escaleras, ella subió lo más rápido que pudo, pero resbaló y con un rápido movimiento de mano convocó un hechizo protector varias maldiciones rebotaron en él_

_-¡no seas cobarde y pelea, estúpida perra!- le gritó una de los mortífagos, Emily identificó la voz de la mujer, se levantó y sacó su varita, seguía manteniendo el escudo protector- ¡váyanse yo me enfrento con "esta"!- y los otros mortífagos se unieron a la tortura de Edward y Jane Potter_

_-siempre desee tenerte a mi merced- le dijo la mujer descubriéndose el rostro, Emily no hizo ningún gesto al ver cara a cara a Lisa Blake- la muerte es lo único que mereces_

_-es increíble que me sigas odiando por algo que pasó hace años- contestó Emily fijando su mirada en los ojos azules excesivamente claros de la mujer con quien se enfrentaba_

_-¿te parece poco haberme quitado al amor de mi vida?- le preguntó la mortífaga_

_-Sirius no es el amor de tu vida- replicó Emily- sólo es una maldita obsesión_

_-¡crucio!- exclamó la mujer con quien se enfrentaba Emily, la maldición rompió el hechizo protector de Emily, sin embargo ella logró esquivar la maldición_

_-¿te la vas a pasar huyendo, Emily?- le preguntó la mujer_

_-yo no soy de las que huyen- contestó conteniendo la furia_

_-yo no estaría tan segura, de hecho toda mi vida me he preguntado como una persona tan cobarde como tú pudo estar entre los "valientes" de Gryffindor- dijo la mujer, un grito distrajo a Emily, vio a su madre sangrando por múltiples heridas en el cuerpo, tres mortífagos le apuntaban, no tenía posibilidad de huir y si la hubiese tenido de todas formas se hubiese quedado a enfrentar a los mortífagos, Jane Luchetti Potter jamás huía como cobarde, después Emily vio como tres rayos verdes se impactaron en el pecho de su madre, su cuerpo inerte cayó al frío suelo del pasillo de la mansión Potter, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas_

_-¡¡mamá!!- gritó e ignoró a la mortífaga con la que había discutido y corrió hacia su madre, pero un hechizo le dio de lleno en la espalda salió disparada contra la pared, sin embargo jamás llegó a tocar pared un poder emergido de ella evitó que se golpeara y puso los pies en la estancia sin ningún rasguño aparente, Lisa la miraba entre sorprendida y victoriosa, pero Emily buscó a su padre, lo encontró peleando con más de cinco mortífagos, sin embargo a cada minuto que pasaba Edward Potter se iba debilitando, y al mismo tiempo Emily sentía que sus poderes se fortalecían, una maldición le rozó el brazo provocando un pequeño hilo de sangre_

_-¿te gustara ser la espectadora de la muerte de tus padres?- se burló la mortífaga, y sin que Emily se percatara, Lisa Blake realizó un hechizo para encadenar a Emily al piso de su casa- pues lo vas a seguir viendo desde primera fila ¡dejen al viejo ahí!- les ordenó Lisa, sin embargo a Edward Potter ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando por su vida_

_-¡papá!- exclamó Emily y lo trató de alcanzar, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no se podía mover, su pie estaba sujeto al piso_

_-¿sabes, Emily?, no quiero perder mi tiempo peleando con alguien que lo único que sabe hacer es huir, pero tampoco soy tan misericordiosa como para dejarte viva ¡Incendien la casa!- y los mortífagos le prendieron fuego al majestuoso hogar de los Potter- buena suerte, Emily, nos vemos en la otra vida- Lisa Blake le arrebató la varita y la arrojo lejos con toda la intención que el fuego la consumiera, la ató de pies a cabeza-¡larguémonos!- les ordenó a los mortífagos, enseguida todos desaparecieron. Emily trató por todos los medios que conocía deshacer el hechizo que la mantenía atada, pero no lo logró, con frustración y mucho dolor vio a su hogar consumirse por las llamas_

_-¿papá?- llamó al hombre que estaba tirado a pocos metros de ella, él apenas logró mover la cabeza- resiste, por favor, ya verás que James no tarda en llegar, papá, por favor no te dejes morir- la cortina de la estancia cayó consumida por las llamas, pronto las llamas alcanzaron el cuerpo de su madre, Emily trató de evitar que las llamas lo consumieran, pero las llamas ya habían llegado a túnica de su madre, de repente empezó a sentir el calor del fuego cerca de ella, un escudo protector la rodeó, al igual que a su padre y su madre, siendo estos dos últimos los más débiles, pero se sentía todavía peor al ver como su padre perdía la vida lentamente, su escudo protector era cada vez más débil, y ella sintiendo como aumentaban sus poderes, no podía parar de llorar. Su padre la volteó a ver por última vez, y ella sintió como recibía los poderes de Godric Gryffindor por completo, se odio. _

_Emily no supo cuánto tiempo paso, sólo sabía que las lágrimas no podían dejar de correr por sus mejillas y en el instante que su padre murió, las cuerdas que la ataban desaparecieron, gracias al escudo protector las llamas no la lograron tocar, con un movimiento de mano paró las llamas que habían empezado a consumir el cuerpo de sus padres, empezaba a levitar los cuerpos cuando oyó voces provenientes fuera de su casa. A los pocos minutos un muchacho muy parecido a ella entró, él también tenía un escudo protector a su alrededor, cuando James divisó a su hermana y los cuerpos de sus padres se apresuró a llegar a ella_

_-¿estás bien?- le preguntó James y notó en sus ojos estrías rojas, señal que había llorado. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y se desmayó en sus brazos. James la cargó y salió del que fuera su hogar con los cuerpos de sus padres siguiéndolo. Cuando cruzó la puerta hacia el exterior de la casa vio a muchas personas reunidas, muchas de ellas habitantes del pueblo que habían acudido al ver la Mansión Potter incendiándose, otros más aurores del ministerio, pero los que más le importaban a James fueron los primeros que acudieron a él, su prometida Lily, y sus amigos Sirius y Ben, no le preguntaron nada, le ayudaron a poner los cuerpos inertes de sus padres sobre el pasto que rodeaba la casa, al igual que a Emily_

_-¿me ayudan a apagar el incendio?- les preguntó James con dolor en su voz- ¿y alguien los puede llevar a San Mungo? Aunque ya para qué, están…ellos están…muertos_

_-te parece mejor que los lleven a tu casa en Londres- le dijo Ben- podemos localizar a Eli y que ella…_

_-por favor- contestó James- ¿Sirius lo puedes hacer?_

_-no hay problema, Prongs- respondió Sirius- pero ¿tú estás bien?_

_-llévalos y cuida a Emily, por favor- dijo James en voz baja_

_-supongo que Eli está con Remus en su casa- le dijo Ben a Sirius- por favor, comunícate con ella, haz de lado los problemas_

_-sólo porque esta ocasión lo amerita- contestó, y se agachó a tomar a Emily entre sus brazos, después desapareció, a los dos minutos volvió a aparecer para llevarse los cuerpos de los padres de su novia y de su mejor amigo_

_-vamos a ayudar a apagar el incendio- les indicó James, a Lily y Ben, ellos asintieron, y se unieron a sus compañeros del Ministerio a apagar el incendio que estaba consumiendo el hogar los Potter. Todos admiraron la fortaleza de James, porque muy pocas personas serían capaces de enfrentar la muerte de su familia y la destrucción de su hogar con la entereza con la que James lo estaba haciendo. Al cabo de varias horas el que había el hogar de los Potter quedó casi destruido, James no podía hacer más que contemplarlo en silencio hace varios años que no vivía ahí, pero le tenía un gran cariño a ese lugar, y simplemente no podía llorar, Lily tomó su mano y la estrechó con fuerza, no le había dicho nada, ella mejor que nadie sabía que en ese momento no había palabras de consuelo, sólo amor, cariño y protección que ofrecer, él la miró_

_-te amo, James y siempre, en las buenas o en las malas, estaré contigo- fue lo que Lily le dijo a James fijando su mirada verde en los ojos castaños de él_

_-gracias, Lily- le respondió él mientras la abrazaba- te amo- ella sonrió_

_-chicos lamento interrumpirlos- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, se trataba de Ben- pero James tengo que decirte dos cosas, la primera es que los aurores quieren hablar contigo, ellos creen que Emily también murió; y al segunda, te entrego la varita de Emily la encontré entre las cenizas totalmente intacta_

_-gracias, Ben- dijo James guardándose la varita de su gemela en la chaqueta que llevaba puesto- pero sí Emily sigue con vida_

_-ya lo sé- dijo Ben- pero los iba a sacar de su error, cuando se me ocurrió una idea_

_-¿cuál fue tu idea?- le preguntó James a su amigo_

_-si los aurores creen que Emily está muerta, los mortífagos también lo harán y así ya no intentarán matarla- respondió Ben_

_-Emily no va a estar de acuerdo- intervino Lily_

_-pues no hay tiempo de preguntarle- dijo Ben- la decisión la debemos tomar en este momento_

_-es muy buena idea- reconoció James- la podemos esconder por algún tiempo hasta que la noticia de su "muerte" se calme, y después puede vivir con más tranquilidad_

_-insisto a ella no le va a gustar, y más por esa parte de mantenerla escondida- abogó Lily por su amiga_

_-pues se aguantará- dijo James- a duras penas la he mantenido alejada de los ataques, y con los últimos sucesos, lo mejor es que el Ministerio la de por muerta _

_-¡están locos!- exclamó Lily- James no puedes decidir sobre la vida de otra persona_

_-sí puedo, es mi hermana- dijo en un susurro, tomada la decisión de dar por muerta a Emily, era mejor no levantar sospechas- y sé que es lo mejor para ella_

_-si vamos a pasar por muerta a Emily necesitamos tres actas de defunción de un sanador con licencia- le dijo Ben a James_

_-podemos recurrir a Eli o a la mamá de Remus- sugirió James_

_-pues dudo que alguna de las dos esté de acuerdo- dijo Lily, sin embargo se calló cuando vio que una mujer se aproximaba a ellos_

_-buenos días- saludó la mujer los tres amigos la reconocieron al instante se trataba de Lisa Blake_

_-hola- la saludó Lily- hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, Lisa_

_-sí, lo sé- contestó ella- bueno ahora trabajo en el Ministerio, y me pidieron que verificará los cuerpos de Edward, Jane y Emily Potter_

_-¿para qué?- preguntó James a la defensiva- ellos están muertos, y todos los que están aquí saben de sobra la razón del ataque a mi familia, no hay nada que investigar_

_-lo sé, Potter, pero más de uno piensa que tal vez en ellos utilizaron alguna invención de los mortífagos, si los investigamos podemos obtener el contra hechizo- sin embargo James no iba a acceder tan fácilmente, y menos si la persona que pedía revisar los cuerpos era Lisa Blake, nunca habían tenido pruebas contundentes que ella estuviera en las filas de Voldemort pero la orden del fénix tenía sus dudas sobre ella y su futuro esposo Andrew Yaxley _

_-pues no voy a acceder que utilicen los cuerpos de mi familia para hacer experimentos- contestó James- y no me importa si estoy siendo egoísta_

_-si accedieras a prestarnos los cuerpos, haríamos algunos experimentos que salvarían la vida de otras personas- agregó Lisa Blake_

_-mi respuesta es no- repitió James_

_-además yo no estoy enterado de esa orden- dijo Ben_

_-tú no eres nadie, Hepburn- le contestó Lisa de mal modo_

_-pues te recuerdo que tengo un puesto más alto que el tuyo en el departamento- le recordó Ben- y Parker, tu jefe, no me comentó sobre esa "supuesta" orden_

_-no es "supuesta" orden- dijo Lisa- pero si no la quieren cumplir, no es mi problema, el jefe del departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la magia, se va a enterar de tu incumplimiento de las órdenes, Hepburn_

_-haz lo que quieras- le respondió Ben- lo que tú hagas ni me va, ni me viene, es más me vale un bledo- Lisa lo miró desafiante, y sin despedirse se marchó_

_-porque le hablaron así, ella sólo trataba de hacer su trabajo- les dijo Lily tanto a James como a Ben_

_-el trabajo que le dejó Voldemort- dijo Ben- comprobar que realmente los Potter estuvieran muertos_

_-yo no creo que Lisa sea mortífaga- les dijo Lily- estoy de acuerdo que tiene nexos familiares con los mortífagos, pero eso no significa que ella lo sea, como Eli_

_-todos en la familia de Eli son mortífagos, incluyendo a su prima Lisa Blake- contestó Ben- se quiere hacer pasar por buena, pero para mí que ella participó en este ataque_

_-siempre ha querido vengarse de Emily- dijo James- y en cualquier oportunidad la va intentar matar, en fin, será mejor que vayamos a nuestro departamento en Londres_

_-ustedes váyanse- les indicó Ben- yo habló con los aurores y las otras personas del ministerio_

_-gracias, Ben- le dijo James- te esperamos en la casa- Ben asintió, después Lily y James se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron de ahí. Aparecieron en un confortable departamento en el centro de Londres, su hogar desde hace un año, no les sorprendió encontrarse con Sirius y Eli discutiendo, ninguno se percató de su presencia_

_-¡no sé ni porque te hablé!- le gritaba Sirius a la joven castaña- ¡no estoy de acuerdo con lo que le estás haciendo a Emily!_

_-te recuerdo que la sanadora aquí, soy yo- contestó la voz de una mujer perteneciente a Elizabeth Payne_

_-una sanadora en la que no confió ni una pizca- le dijo Sirius- ¡una sanadora que es mortífaga!_

_-sólo te pido un poquito de confianza, Sirius- respondió Eli, aunque por dentro le dolía que Sirius la despreciara, que la llamara mortífaga, sí tenía la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo, pero había abandonado el servicio a Voldemort hacía casi un año, por algo era la traidora, por algo todos los mortífagos ansiaban matarla - tal vez no la misma de hace unos años, pero Emily es mi amiga ¿crees que intentaría algo en su contra?_

_-no estoy tan seguro- contestó Sirius- cuando estabas al servicio de Voldemort me atacaste_

_-porque no tenía elección, me estaban vigilando- contestó enfadada Eli_

_-pues no te creo- dijo Sirius- ni tan siquiera estoy seguro que estás de nuestro bando_

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- empezó a decir Eli levantando la mano dispuesta a darle una cachetada a Sirius_

_-¡porque eres una maldita traidora!- le gritó Sirius_

_-¡BASTA!- les gritó Lily- ¡estoy harta de sus discusiones!_

_-no es de tu incumbencia, Lily- le dijo Sirius_

_-¡tú te callas!- le respondió de mal modo la pelirroja al de ojos grises- si no confías en Eli, es muy tu problema, pero James, Ben, Remus, Emily y yo, sí confiamos en ella_

_-porque no sean dado cuenta de la calaña que es- contestó Sirius- para todos es una mortífaga reformada ¡a otro con ese cuento!_

_-¿dónde está Emily?- preguntó James sin ganas de participar en la discusión, por primera vez Eli vio a su amigo, estaba muy pálido _

_-en la recámara principal- contestó Eli- sigue inconciente, al parecer los mortífagos le mandaron una maldición nueva, tiene el brazo derecho casi negro, al igual que la espalda_

_-¿se va a recuperar?- preguntó Lily preocupada_

_-sí, unas cuantas pociones y contra hechizos, supongo que en una semana o dos estará como nueva- respondió Eli_

_-¡pero si sigue igual!- exclamó Sirius- ¡cada vez va empeorando!_

_-porque aun no le pongo las pociones- le respondió Eli- Remus fue a la casa a traerme los ingredientes_

_-voy a ver a Emily- anunció James y siguiendo el pasillo entró a la habitación perteneciente a él y a Lily, Sirius hizo el amago de seguirlo, pero Lily lo detuvo, era un momento en que los dos hermanos Potter merecían estar solos. _

_La habitación estaba casi en la oscuridad total, sólo el reflejo de las luces exteriores iluminaban la habitación, Emily estaba acostada, y por lo que James pudo divisar el brazo derecho lo tenía vendado, jaló una silla y se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario hasta que despertará, prendió una lámpara que tenía en el buró y dejó la varita intacta de Emily sobre él entonces se dio cuenta que Emily estaba vestida con el vestido negro que Sirius le había regalado en Navidad. Tal vez si hubiera llegado quince o veinte minutos antes, sus padres no hubieran muerto, pero el hubiera no existe, sólo es un pensamiento torturante de querer cambiar lo que no se puede: el pasado. Emily despertó una hora después, y lo primero que vio fue la mirada preocupada de su hermano_

_-James…- dijo en un susurro y se intentó levantar, sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho y ni que decir del dolor de la espalda, se arqueó del dolor _

_-estate quieta- le dijo James, la ayudó a acomodarse sobre las almohadas_

_-no fue un sueño, o una pesadilla mejor dicho ¿verdad?- le preguntó Emily a su hermano, él negó con la cabeza_

_-fue verdad- contestó James- mamá y papá están muertos, la casa destruida, creo que muy pocas cosas se pueden rescatar- Emily empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero se sintió más reconfortada al sentir lo brazos de su hermano rodeándola, él la abrazó con el cuidado de no lastimarla_

_-¿por qué no llegaste, James?- le preguntó- fue horrible…no podía hacer nada, sentí a mis padres morir_

_-yo también lo sentí- confesó James- pero nos acorralaron en Hogsmeade, quería salir de ahí, pero creo que todo estaba planeado, no sabes cuanto lo siento, Emily, fue horrible sentir que están matando a tu familia y no poder hacer algo, sólo luchar por tu vida _

_-sabes lo que no entiendo, por qué no tuve alguna visión o presentimiento- dijo Emily- esto era para que yo lo hubiera visto_

_-tal vez estabas pensando en otras cosas- contestó James- además hace tiempo que tú y yo nos habíamos hecho a la idea que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano- Eli entró a la habitación interrumpiendo la plática de los hermanos_

_-Emily ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó Eli a su amiga_

_-¿tengo que responder?- contestó Emily, Eli negó y empezó un chequeo, le quitó la venda del brazo y revisó su espalda- este hechizo fue creación de Andrew Yaxley, estoy segura ¿quién te atacó, Emily?_

_-Lisa Blake- respondió Emily_

_-¡lo sabía!- exclamó James_

_-no me sorprende- dijo Eli- Lisa te odia y hará cualquier cosa hasta verte muerta_

_-pues la cree muerta- dijo James- de hecho, todos en el ministerio creen que estás muerta_

_-¿y no hiciste nada para sacarlos de su error?- James negó con la cabeza- ¿y cómo crees que voy a seguir con mi vida?_

_-te vamos a ocultar, y tal vez te mudes algún lugar lejos de aquí- contestó James_

_-no estoy de acuerdo- dijo Emily- ¡tengo una vida!_

_-pues es lo mejor para ti, y yo estaré más tranquilo sabiendo que estás a salvo- objetó James_

_-yo, los dejo- anunció Eli- yo no entro en esta discusión, pero si quieren mi opinión, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión, James- él la miró con el ceño fruncido- voy a ver como va la poción, Remus llegó hace un rato y…- salió de ahí rápidamente, Eli nunca había podido aguantar la mirada penetrante de James_

_-James ¿realmente me quieres?- le preguntó Emily_

_-¡claro que sí!- exclamó James- y créeme que no solamente porque seas mi hermana, hace tiempo que te convertiste en una de mis mejores amigas_

_-pues no lo parece, si yo te importara tan sólo un poquito, sabrías que no aguantaría estar lejos de mis pacientes, de mis amigos, de Sirius...lo que menos necesito es estar lejos de ellos en este momento_

_-y tú trata de entenderme- le pidió James a su gemela- sólo quiero protegerte, mantenerte alejada de la guerra, tener la seguridad que vas a sobrevivir a esta guerra_

_-pero yo quiero estar con ustedes, esta guerra también es mía, James, todas las personas que amo están involucradas directamente_

_-quiero que tú sobrevivas, no sé si nosotros lo haremos, pero dentro de veinte años yo te quiero con vida_

_-la vida no tiene sentido si estás sola- dijo Emily- yo no quiero estar sola, quiero estar contigo, con Lily, Eli, Remus, Peter, Ben y ¡Sirius!_

_-pues la decisión ya está tomada, y no hay marcha atrás- y dicho esto James salió de la habitación dejando a Emily hecha un mar de lágrimas, lo que menos quería era estar lejos de sus amigos, de Sirius, simplemente no podría vivir sabiendo que los podrían matar en cualquier momento. La visión de la muerte de su hermano y Lily no la había dejado en paz desde que la había tenido cuando apenas contaba con diecisiete años, y lo peor era que cada vez se hacía más nítida. Sirius interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando entró a verla, ella pudo notar que poco quedaba del esmero que puso Sirius al arreglarse, ninguno de los hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, él se acercó a abrazarla, lo único que quería en ese momento era demostrarle cuanto la amaba_

_-me ayudas a levantarme- le dijo Emily, él asintió y con mucho cuidado la ayudó a ponerse en pie, ella avanzó hacia la ventana y contempló la luna casi llena- Sirius…¿siempre vas a estar a conmigo?_

_-siempre, mi amor- respondió él- no importa lo que pase, yo nunca te dejaré, te amo con toda mi alma- no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron frente a la ventana, hasta que Sirius muy nervioso se dirigió a ella- Emily, tal vez este no sea el momento, pero eran mis planes para hoy, llevarte a cenar a un lugar elegante, dar un paseo por Londres y darte esto en Hyde Park- y sacó una pequeña caja de color negro, ella lo miró sorprendida- te amo, Emily, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y siempre voy a estar contigo, jamás te voy a dejar sola, porque simplemente mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti…¿te quieres casar conmigo?- le preguntó Sirius totalmente en serio_

_-sí- contestó Emily, y él la abrazó, después la besó, porque para Sirius Black sólo había una mujer en el mundo, y esa era Emily Potter, la única mujer que amaba y que amaría hasta el fin de sus días._

Casi veinte años después Emily tenía claro varias cosas, entre ellas que Sirius sólo le había propuesto matrimonio como parte de un plan, porque no podía ser una casualidad que el día en que se comprometieron, ella había recibido los poderes completos de Gryffindor, que meses después la alejaran de Inglaterra y por varios años ella ignoró todo lo que sucedía en su país natal…casi estaba segura que él nunca la amo, pero ella como tonta enamorada le creyó todas sus palabras, maldigo el momento en que Sirius Black se inmiscuyó en su vida y en la de su familia, él logró convencerla de hacerse pasar por muerta prometiéndole que nunca la dejaría sola, tal vez fue él quien le metió la idea a James de mandarla a Italia para que ella no interfiriera con sus actividades como espía. En definitiva, Sirius Black era un gran actor, que en esa época logró engañar a todas las personas que lo rodeaban, que lo amaban, habían sido muy estúpidos al confiar en él. Emily lloró hasta que ya no tenía más lágrimas, después del asesinato de sus padres jamás había vuelto a pisar esa casa. Se levantó con dificultad, e inició un recorrido por el que había sido su hogar, trató de recordar los momentos felices, hasta que llegó a su destino final, un jardín lateral que había fungido como cementerio familiar, a pesar que no asistió a los funerales de sus padres, y mucho menos a los de James y Lily, supo al instante cuales eran sus tumbas, se acercó a las de James y Lily

-James…Lily…sé que no tengo cara para venir a visitarlos tantos años después, los extraño, James de nada sirvió que yo esté viva si me siento tan sola- de nuevo las lágrimas afloraron- falle a su palabra y eso es algo que no me puedo perdonar, ojala comprendieran mis razones, yo nunca fui tan valiente como ustedes y tenía miedo, sigo teniendo ese miedo, tal vez soy muy egoísta al preocuparme más por mi hija, que por Harry, pero…no me podía hacerme cargó de él, yo estaba destrozada, toda mi vida, mi mundo, las personas que más amaba se fueron en un día y no saben cómo se sintió eso, fue espantoso. Sé que tal vez sea el momento de volver, de enmendar los errores del pasado, pero no sé que hacer, si yo no me puedo perdonar, menos lo hará Harry, lo siento mucho, James, Lily, pero lo he estado pensando mucho en estos días y volveré a Italia, a lo mejor un día de estos regrese, aunque si les puedo asegurar que no voy a dejar que a Harry le pase algo, se los debo. Adiós y gracias por todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, los quiero mucho- Emily respiró profundamente, con un movimiento de mano apareció cuatro ramos de flores, para sus padres, Edward y Jane, y los otros dos para Lily y James, vio por última vez las tumbas y cerró lo ojos, fue el momento en que tuvo una visión de lo que estaba sucediendo en Liverpool, tenía dos opciones, volver al mundo que pertenecía, o aprovechar ese momento para regresar a Italia, no obstante ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Evangeline Niegel estaba muy apurada en su despacho en Hogwarts terminando un reporte del desempeño de la seguridad que el Ministerio había dispuesto para custodiar Hogwarts, apenas tenía tiempo de acabarlo antes de iniciar el entrenamiento con Harry y sus amigos, cuando de repente vio un pequeño pergamino aparecer frente a ella, lo tomó con rapidez, al instante identificó la caligrafía de Remus Lupin y su mensaje sólo eran tres palabras _"están atacando Liverpool"_, tomó el primer pergamino en blanco que encontró y garabateó rápidamente _"hoy no hay entrenamiento, nos vemos mañana, Evie"_ hizo un movimiento con su varita y le mandó el mensaje a Harry. Se levantó de su lugar, tomó la capa de viaje, y de un cajón del escritorio sacó un pelota rota, con ella hizo un traslador y desapareció de ahí, cuando apareció la batalla estaba en pleno, lo más cercano a ella era un mortífago torturando a un muggle, Evie lo atacó por la espalda y el mortífago cayó petrificado, se acercó al muggle

-¿está bien?- le preguntó arrodillándose a su lado, él se incorporó y se frotó la cabeza

-sí, gracias- contestó y por primera vez Ben volteó a ver a su salvadora, tenía el cabello castaño ondulado y ojos grises, jamás en su vida la había visto. Evie apuntó su varita hacia Ben

-lo siento- susurró ella y apuntó con su varita a Ben

-si yo fuera usted no haría eso- le advirtió Ben, ella lo miró confundida- sé lo que intenta, y realmente prefiero ayudar- fue entonces cuando él sacó su varita, la que cargaba desde que Emily lo había visitado. Evie no dijo nada se limitó a bajar su varita

-haga lo que quiera, pero esto es una batalla real, no un entrenamiento, no un juego, no queremos que vidas inocentes se pierdan

-no se preocupe yo sólo quiero ayudar- le contestó Ben, dicho esto se alejó unos metros de ahí y comenzó a atacar a los mortífagos que estaban más cerca de ahí. Evangeline Niegel se quedó unos segundos observándolo antes de incorporarse a la batalla que se estaba librando.

A pocos metros de ahí Remus y Eli peleaban juntos contra los mortífagos que se cruzaban en su camino, se complementaban a la perfección pues en muchas batallas de la primera guerra habían luchado por sus vidas como en ese momento, pero en ese tiempo los mortífagos iban directamente contra Elizabeth a final de cuentas Voldemort les daría una gran recompensa por matar a la traidora, sin embargo casi veinte años después de la traición de Elizabeth sólo los mortífagos más experimentados sabían quién era ella, y actualmente muy importantes como para ser los primeros en aparecer en batalla.

-Lizzie cuidado hay un mortífago que se acerca por tu derecha- le advirtió Remus

-no te preocupes- le contestó con cierta tranquilidad Eli, y después le mandó un avada kedavra muy certero al mortífago que tenía enfrente- ahora si me ocupo del otro- y alejándose de Remus se enfrentó a los otros mortífagos. Remus volvió a su pelea con cualquier mortífago que se le pusiera enfrente sintiéndose como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido y él todavía fuera feliz a lado de su Lizzie.

Ben no pudo más que respirar profundamente y seguir peleando, esa batalla no se comparaba con la última donde él había estado hace más de una década, en ese entonces los mortífagos superaban en decenas a los miembros de la orden del fénix y a los aurores del Ministerio de Magia, en esa batalla había estado al borde la muerte y de no haber sido por la intervención de Eli seguramente hubiera muerto. Ahora los muy jóvenes mortífagos eran derrotados con cierta facilidad, aunque eso no significaba ninguna tranquilidad ellos eran simples instrumentos antes de la batalla real donde los verdaderos mortífagos harían su aparición, y no se equivocó al transcurrir de algunos minutos más mortífagos se fueron incorporando a la batalla. Exhausto y lleno de sangre Ben volteó a su alrededor, logró reconocer a Bellatrix Lestrange quien en ese momento se enfrentaba a una bruja de cabello color rosa que Ben no recordaba haber visto alguna vez, Antonin Dolohov le mandaba maldiciones a dos jóvenes aurores, Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Rookwood, Avery, Macnair, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott y Yaxley habían aparecido muchos de ellos cubiertos con la máscara típica de los mortífagos, pero Ben los había visto en tantas ocasiones que aun los podía reconocer aunque su rostro estuviera oculto y aunque hubieran pasado tantos años desde la última vez que los vio.

-¡Mira lo que tenemos aquí!- exclamó una voz perfectamente reconocible para Ben- realmente pensé que estabas muerto, Hepburn

-pues ya puedes comprobar que no…Malfoy- le contestó Ben al mortífago

-yo no estaría tan seguro, Hepburn- y sin previo aviso Malfoy le mandó la maldición cruciatus a Ben, él logró esquivarla y le mandó un hechizo aturdidor que él logró esquivar con algo de trabajo

-tantos años y aun no has mejorado, Lucius, por Merlín, esperaba más de ti- se burló Ben, Lucius Malfoy no pudo evitar sentir coraje y lo empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra, se enojó aun más cuando él logró esquivar todos sus ataques y peor aun a atacarlo.

Remus Lupin se recargó en una pared después de aturdir a un mortífago, se sentía fatigado pero esa no era excusa para dejar un ataque como ese, tantas vidas inocentes se perdían a cada minuto, volteó a ver a Eli, ella parecía la misma que hace veinte años peleando con tanta energía sin dudar en atacar o matar a algún mortífago. Tonks seguía peleando con Bellatrix, él hubiese intervenido pero ese duelo era necesario para Nymphandora Tonks pues se sentía culpable de la muerte de Sirius y la más indicada para vengarlo. Y el pensamiento de Sirius lo llevó a pensar en Emily, en la promesa que le había hecho a Sirius...buscarla hasta el lugar más recóndito del planeta, pero desde que la hizo no estaba muy seguro de cumplirla, estaba enojado con ella y si ella había dejado muy claro que no deseaba que la buscaran ¿Para qué hacerlo? ¿Para ver que seguía siendo la misma egoísta de siempre? Una voz bastante conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos

-¡Malfoy, Malfoy…me estás decepcionando!- exclamó una voz a espaldas de él. Remus volteó al instante y pensó que estaba alucinando cuando vio a Ben Hepburn peleando contra Lucius Malfoy, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado sobre él, de no ser porque en ese momento Ben vestía un elegante traje, y porque tres de sus amigos habían muerto, Remus podría haber afirmado que el tiempo había retrocedido dieciocho años.

Sin embargo, Remus Lupin no era la única persona que pensaba que el tiempo había retrocedido un mortífago a pesar de estar peleando con un joven auror mantenía la vista fija en una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes azulados, seguía siendo la misma Elizabeth Payne de siempre, altiva, orgullosa, impulsiva, enérgica, inteligente y sumamente atractiva, por supuesto nadie sabía realmente lo que Andrew Yaxley opinaba sobre la traidora, porque para todos él odiaba a Elizabeth Payne y lo único que le deseaba era una torturante muerte. Eli sabía que Andrew Yaxley la observaba y fingía que no se daba cuenta, ella no lo odiaba a pesar de tener muy buenas razones para hacerlo, tampoco le tenía algún tipo de afecto a pesar que en alguna época de su vida habían sido amigos, y más que eso, Eli aun recordaba lo cerca que estuvo de casarse con él, sin embargo había muchas cuentas pendientes entre ellos. Ella dejó inconciente al mortífago y fue al encuentro de Yaxley, ella desarmó al auror contra quien luchaba Andrew Yaxley.

-hola Andrew- lo saludó con fingida amabilidad- ¿no te da gusto verme?

-pues la verdad no, Elizabeth- respondió Andrew Yaxley- pero te aseguro que al señor oscuro le encantará poder torturarte hasta la muerte

-¡vaya!…yo pensé que ya me había olvidado- exclamó Eli con fingida sorpresa

-él nunca olvida y tú lo sabes muy bien- contestó Yaxley- pero yo no te voy a matar, el señor oscuro lo hará

-yo te hacía un mortífago más fiel, digo, conociendo a Voldemort como lo conozco, sé que dio la orden que cualquier mortífago me matará ¿por qué no lo intentas, Andrew? ¿A lo mejor tú te llevas el premio mayor por haber matado a la traidora?

-no te tengo miedo, Elizabeth, si es lo que piensas- le dijo Andrew Yaxley a la mujer que tenía frente a él

-¿quién está diciendo eso?- preguntó Eli- por mí, nos podemos enfrentar y sabes que no tendré piedad- y Andrew Yaxley le contestó mandándole un hechizo aturdidor, ella convocó un escudo-¿ya se te olvidaron las clases de mi padre?- esta vez Yaxley le mandó la maldición cruciatus, ella esquivó el hechizo

-_¡desmanius!_- exclamó Eli, Andrew lo esquivó y la miró con burla

-¿y te quejas de mi, Elizabeth?- le dijo Yaxley a su oponente- ¿dónde están las maldiciones imperdonables? Sé que las sabes utilizar perfectamente ¿o dónde están los hechizos y maldiciones que tu padre y tu inventaron cuando estabas al servicio de Voldemort?- para la sorpresa de Andrew Yaxley, Eli sonrió de forma burlona y comenzó a atacarlo tal y como había dicho sin piedad, él respondió de la misma manera.

Remus Lupin no era la única persona que le había dedicado unos segundos a observar a Benjamín Hepburn, del otro extremo de donde se encontraba el licántropo una chica de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos grises también lo observaba, Evageline Niegel estaba muy sorprendida al ver pelear al supuesto "muggle" se podía percatar a leguas que no era la primera batalla en la que participaba y ella se comenzó a preguntar seriamente ¿quién era ese hombre? No era un auror, puesto nunca lo había visto, decidió que en la próxima reunión de la Orden del Fénix tenía que mencionar la existencia de ese misterioso hombre vestido como muggle que le estaba dando una fuerte batalla, por no decir paliza, a Lucius Malfoy. No obstante, la atención que ella estaba prestando a la batalla fue interrumpida cuando vio una veintena de mortífagos ocultos en un callejón haciendo algún tipo de hechizo, corrió hacia ellos y cuando estaba a pocos metros identificó el hechizo que estaban haciendo, no lo podía detener, era demasiado tarde, pero aun podía avisar del peligro. Dirigió su varita hacia su garganta y se aplicó el hechizo _sonorus._

-¡los edificios se van a derrumbar!- gritó, su voz fue escuchada por la mayoría, sin embargo la mayoría tardó en reaccionar, o simplemente la ignoraron, ocupando valiosos minutos que los habrían hecho escapar. Remus no entendió lo que había dicho Evie hasta que sintió que la pared del edificio donde él estaba recargado empezó a temblar, hizo lo mismo que Evie, aplicarse el hechizo _sonorus_

-¡corran! ¡el edificio se derrumba!- les gritó Remus Lupin, uniéndose a lo que decía Evie. Todos los que estaban cerca de ahí huyeron, Remus apenas tuvo tiempo de alejarse unos metros antes que el polvo invadiera varios metros a la redonda, la vista de todos se nubló a causa del polvo, durante algunos segundos nadie supo que sucedió, hasta que pasados varios minutos el viento empezó a dispersar el polvo y todos vieron el desastre, no habían ningún rastro de los mortífagos, todos habían desaparecido mientras el polvo nubló el campo de visión de los aurores y miembros de la orden del fénix.

Emily vio por última vez el que había sido su hogar durante su infancia y juventud antes desaparecer. Cuando estuvo de nueva cuenta en el departamento que había compartido con su hija durante el último mes no dudó en poner en marcha su plan de huir de Inglaterra mientras toda la Orden del Fénix estaba una batalla más contra los mortífagos. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al preocuparse más por ella, que por las personas que ella más quería, es decir, Cassie y Harry, pero permanecer en su país natal era una tortura por la que no deseaba pasar, los recuerdos, las culpas, las tristezas, todo eso se hacía presente sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, pero no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar el pasado, tal vez era una cobarde como alguna vez le había dicho Lisa Blake, pero para ella no había más remedio que salir huyendo de ahí. Estando en Italia su vida era totalmente diferente, porque estando en su querida Villa Rendola ella se olvidaba de la vida y los recuerdos que tenía en Inglaterra, ahí había iniciado una nueva vida hace dieciséis años, una vida en la cual todavía luchaba por ser feliz a pesar que de vez en cuando aun los recuerdos de su vida pasada la asaltaban. Con un ágil y rápido movimiento de manos guardó todas sus pertenencias en varias maletas muggles, una vez que estuvieron listas llamó al teléfono de la línea aérea British Airways donde compró un boleto en el primer vuelo a Italia, no le importaba a dónde fuera se conformaba con llegar a Italia, y le reservaron un asiento en un vuelo directo al Aeropuerto de Roma- Ciampino que salía en tres horas del Aeropuerto Heathrow en Londres, después solicitó el servicio de un taxi y éste llegó veinte minutos después de haber realizado la llamada. El taxista le ayudó a guardar sus maletas en la cajuela y la llevó al aeropuerto, donde apenas le dio tiempo para que revisaran sus maletas. Y mientras ella abordaba el avión que la llevaría de regreso a Italia, en Liverpool se derrumbaban varios edificios de negocios y otros más gubernamentales.

Cuando el polvo se empezó a disipar Ben comenzó a pensar en las opciones que tenía, número uno: quedarse y unirse de nuevo a la Orden del Fénix, por lo tanto enfrentarse con sus amigos; o la segunda opción: huir, antes que se dieran cuenta que él había estado ahí, prefirió la segunda opción, la del cobarde, pero también la más segura, conocía perfectamente los riesgos de ser parte de la Orden del Fénix, ya los había vivido una vez, sin embargo en ese entonces lo único que podía perder era su vida y no ponía en riesgo a alguien más, sin embargo ahora, dieciséis años después, él tenía una familia, su hija a la que adoraba, y realmente no quería exponer su vida, y mucho menos la de su hija. Sin dudarlo un minuto más, desapareció de ahí; no obstante Ben no se dio cuenta que dos personas lo habían visto perfectamente, aunque sólo una persona lo conocía realmente, su amigo Remus Lupin.

-maldición- exclamó Eli cuando se percató del escape de Andrew Yaxley- eres un maldito cobarde, Andrew, pero algún pagarás todo lo que has hecho- entonces a los lejos vio a Remus, se veía raro, decidió ir a su encuentro

-Remus ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Eli, él ni siquiera se inmutó estaba viendo un punto fijo cercano a los escombros- Remus, Remus…

-ehh…perdón, Lizzie ¿qué me decías?- le contestó Remus volviendo la vista a la castaña

-¿estás bien?- lo volvió a cuestionar, tratando de encontrar en él alguna seña de heridas, o de la maldición imperio

-sí…sólo que…no importa, te lo digo después, a lo mejor estoy empezando a ver alucinaciones- contestó Remus, preguntándose si realmente había visto a Ben

-¿qué pasó? ¿a quién viste?- le siguió preguntando Eli

-no importa- insistió Remus- lo mejor es que vayamos a ayudar

-sí importa ¿quién era?

-olvídalo, Eli, no era nadie

-era Emily ¿verdad?- preguntó Eli

-no, ella jamás va a volver…si mi vista no me falla creo que Ben estuvo en el ataque- respondió por fin Remus, Eli se quedó estática

-¿Ben? ¿Benjamín Hepburn? ¿nuestro amigo?- Remus asintió- ¡es imposible! ¡él y Emily juraron no volver al mundo mágico!

-ya lo sé, por eso no estoy seguro, han pasado dieciséis años desde la última vez que lo vi…tal vez lo confundí, no sé

-pero…-empezó a decir Eli cuando una chica que no conocía los interrumpió

-¡Remus! ¡que bueno que te encuentro!- exclamó una chica de cabello rosa a unos metros de él, se acercaba con paso firme- necesitamos ayuda para remover los escombros y encontrar algún sobreviviente, aunque suponemos que sólo estaban las personas de vigilancia y esperamos que todos lograran escapar de las inmediaciones del derrumbe, además se necesita ayuda para trasladar a los heridos y muertos, sin contar que debemos vigilar muy bien a los mortífagos que aun se encuentren con vida, Remus ¿realmente me estás escuchando?- lo cuestionó Tonks

-sí...claro- respondió Remus- yo me encargo de organizar a la Orden para trasladar a los heridos, tú sigue con el Cuartel- Tonks asintió y satisfecha con la respuesta de Remus se marchó sin que su típica distracción le hiciera notar la presencia de Eli

-¿quién era?- preguntó Eli con interés, él sonrió al recordar la amistad que Eli llegó a tener con la madre de la chica de cabello rosa

-Nymphandora Tonks, la hija de Andrómeda y Ted Tonks- le contestó Remus, y él pudo divisar la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Eli- es auror y miembro de la Orden, puedes confiar en ella plenamente

-¡es la hija de Andrómeda! ¡Cómo no voy a confiar en ella!- exclamó Eli- ¡la última vez que la vi era apenas un niña! ¡ay, Merlín! ¡me estoy poniendo vieja!- Remus rió ante la ocurrencia de Eli, y no pudo evitar recordar a la Elizabeth adolescente, la única chica que de vez en cuando se unía a las bromas de los merodeadores, la única chica que conocía todos sus secretos, la que los conocía mejor que nadie, la amiga incondicional…la que al terminar Hogwarts prefirió el lado oscuro- bueno ¿en qué te ayudo?

-ya sabes en que Eli- respondió Remus recuperando la seriedad

-entonces manos a la obra, que hay mucho que hacer- dijo Eli con una sonrisa, y con paso firme ambos se unieron a las labores de rescate. No eran lo únicos, toda la Orden del Fénix, aurores, personal de San Mungo, y otras personas más del Ministerio de Magia trabajaban arduamente algunos asegurándose que los mortífagos capturados no escaparan, otros ocupándose de los heridos y la mayoría removiendo escombros por medio de la magia, lo que hacía más fácil sacar personas con vida, e incluso algunos magos y brujas que habían quedado atrapados lograban salir por su propio esfuerzo. Las bajas no fueron tan considerables como Voldemort había previsto, pero si había dejado un gran daño en las calles y edificio aledaños al lugar del ataque. Lord Voldemort no estuvo satisfecho con los resultados del ataque y torturó a Bellatrix hasta que a ella ya no le quedaba voz para quejarse del dolor que sentía.

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que hayan comprendido un poco más al personaje de Emily, más adelante tocaré el tema de su relación con Sirius y de las tantas razones que tiene para odiarlo. Supongo que tendrán muchas preguntas sobre Elizabeth Payne y su relación con los merodeadores, especialmente con Remus y Sirius, su relación con los mortífagos y el papel que jugó su padre, y ni que decir de Andrew Yaxley. Y Ben, créanme que no sé podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo de la Orden del Fénix. **

**No les digo para cuando el próximo capítulo, porque ya me conocen y realmente no tengo ni idea de cuando lo terminaré, porque últimamente me distraigo con cualquier cosa por varias semanas no escribí ni una palabra, creo que ni encendí la compu, eso de tener las versiones extendidas de El Señor de los Anillos, varios libros buenísimos en las manos…luego la escuela, mis clases de inglés y una práctica de Ventas que me ha mantenido ocupada…mmm…creo que entenderán porque he tardado tanto, en fin, espero tener el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible, y mucho más entretenido que este, si soy sincera algo no me gusto del todo el capítulo, tal vez el hecho que varias cosas que se supone yo había planeado para este capítulo no estén, y que las haya movido para el siguiente capítulo, no sé, incluso dude en publicarlo, bueno dejemos mis desvaríos y nos vemos próximamente. **

**Cualquier comentario, aclaración, duda, reclamo, queja…lo que quieran, por favor déjenme un review, me encanta saber su opinión.**

**Hasta luego**


End file.
